Wanted!
by creatorofmyownaction
Summary: World seems to revolved around one news lately, "The Bronze Haired Killer", Bella, not like others, isn't bothered by the news of the mysterious guy who's currently MIA. Well...Until, he shows up in her house, or, to be specific, her room.
1. The News

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer only. ****No copyright infringement intended****. **

**The story line is mine, however. **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

Bella's POV

It was typical Tuesday afternoon; I was sitting with my best friends in the café near our campus. I glanced at one of my best friend, Alice, who was reading a newspaper with so much concentration.

Wait….. Hold up…._Newspaper?_

To say that was odd would be an understatement, Alice never, I repeat, _never ever _read something that was not related with fashion, let alone newspaper.

I looked at my other best friend, Rosalie who was checking herself with mirror, having no attention to whatsoever Alice was doing.

"Alice…?" I called her uncertainly.

She didn't answer.

"Alice?" I called again, a little louder.

She didn't respond at all, not even a blink.

"ALICE!" I finally yelled at her and she jumped.

"What the hell? What's that for, Bella?" she glared at me, annoyed.

"What are you doing?"

"From the looks of it, I'd say I'm reading a newspaper." She said sarcastically.

"You don't read anything besides Vogue or other fashion magazines!"

"I do now." She turned away from me, eyes greedily drank whatever the paper'd offered.

Our little commotion finally got Rosalie's attention, she looked up from her mirror, holding a lip-gloss.

"What is it, girls?"

I gave her a confused look, "Alice is reading a _newspaper." _I said, emphasizing the last word.

"What? Has something caught your attention there, Alice? Oh, Wait! Don't tell me you've committed a crime and it's posted on the newspaper!" Rosalie teased, her face twisted in mocking horror.

Alice slapped Rose's shoulder while I giggled.

"Of course not, silly. Take a look!" Alice turned the paper towards Rose and since I sat across the table, I couldn't see the page she was showing.

Suddenly, Rose squealed and I stared at them, even more confused.

"Ooooh! It's the murderer! Let me see that too!"

Since when did my two bestest friends get very excited on something besides shoes? And the fact that it was about a murderer didn't help much.

"What in the world are you two talking about?" I incredulously asked them, whose heads were buried behind the paper and giggling about God knows what.

"Don't you know, Bells? It's all over the news!" Alice looked up from the paper; her eyes shone with disbelief, as if it was a crime not to know. Well, it's not my fault that I didn't watch TV or read newspaper everyday, so I shook my head. Rose spread newspaper onto the table, her long, slender finger was pointing a big bolded sentences.

"**YOUNG MUSICIAN KILLED THE OWNER OF "LA TUA CANTANTE"**

" _'La Tua Cantante'_ ? Isn't that the famous music hall where only talented and promising musician are allowed to perform?" I was beyond shocked; lots of big musicians were born from there, so the competition to make it inside was tight and cut-throat.

The futures of those who made it, undoubtedly, were guaranteed Golden. La Tua Cantante was one of the most elite places in the world, so the owner must be very rich.

I was in full-attention-mode in instant, that hall was my favorite place, their music was magnificent! And now the owner was killed?

Below the bolded lines, there was a photo of young man with bronze and disarray hair, green eyes, strong and chiseled jaw with high cheekbone. To say he was gorgeous would be an insult, he was Greek God himself.

I stared in awe, completely and utterly speechless.

"He's all over the news, and he's around our age too, only two years older or so." Rosalie explained.

"He's suspected to be the killer of Aro Volturi, the owner of La Tua Cantante, since he was seen running away with bloody shirt by one of the staff, he's MIA now." Alice added, "Such a shame, people say he's a compromising talented pianist and such a cutie no less!"

"Alice! What about my brother? Don't tell me you're flirting with another man besides my brother." Rosalie protested.

"No worries, Rose. There's no one like Jazz, he's the only one in my heart, you know that. But…don't deny that you are also drooling over this hot young musician!"

"Well….I can't disagree with the last part, he's Hot, with capital H. Though…He's too small for my liking, I prefer someone who has muscle!"

I tuned them out, ignoring their comments as I looked at the picture in disgust, how could I even think this man so highly? He's a freaking murder! I didn't want to judge but, obviously, he's maybe just another arrogant man who thinks highly of himself, self-centered, a player ( As much as I hated to say, he's gorgeous) and maybe his title as "Young Talented Musician" was just a crap, total bullshit.

I hated this guy already. The last thing I wanted was to get involved with him, which was not possible and would never happen. The chance me meeting him was one in the million, there's way no way our path might crossed.

Little did I know that fate had another plan.

* * *

**A/N**

**This is my very first story in fic, so be gentle. XD **

**How do you liking it?  
**


	2. The Runaway

**Chapter 2**

**The Runaway**

Unknown POV

My Volvo broke down, ran out of gas. I couldn't expect any less, it had been two days since …._that. _I must looked like a mess, I hadn't showered, hadn't shaved. But what did I expect? I couldn't just go back home, the police had surrounded it, and I couldn't get a room too, since my face was already recognized and posted everywhere all over the city.

So my last hope was to escape out of the city, and flew somewhere else, where no one knew me.

And now, my last hope was crushed too.

I sighed, and my fist started pounding the steering wheel.

"Why me? Why now?" I whispered bitterly, my voice was hoarse and thick, I hadn't eaten anything, hell, I hadn't even drunk.

Sooner or later, the police would notice my silver Volvo and arrest me; I hopped out the car and ran towards the forest next to the road. I ran and ran and ran, not knowing for how long nor how far. The sun shone brightly above me, even when it was hidden by the thick shadow of tress. I was out of breath, my body gave up and I was hopelessly leaning on the tree, slumping down slowly.

_So this is it? This is the end?_

No! I scolded myself, I mustn't give up.

I tried to stand up and my pray must somehow had been heard by God. There was a big mansion near by, I could see the top of it.

With my last energy, I forced my legs to move. Luck must'd decided to drop by. I reached the enormous mansion and the backdoor, wooden big gate, was unlocked. Who had a big mansion in the middle of the forest, right outside the border of the city and didn't lock the door? I didn't care, as long as I could hide in there.

It was dangerous but much better idea compared to stay outside, in the forest, then faint and become some beast's meal.

There were 3 pavilions, one of them was slightly hidden from the other, I quietly crunched closer, hidden by the bushes. Then I heard chattering voices. I froze; I frantically looked around, looking for escaping path.

I spotted a balcony near by. I quickly climbed up, using the thick plant that grew vertically on the wall. I leapt my body passed the railing.

I crunched down, facing a French door. I snuck a peek into the room and it was dark, and silent, meaning it was empty. Praying that it wasn't locked, I reached the door handle and twisted the cool metal.

I gave the door a little push and it swiftly swung. With adrenalin and anxiety running in my blood, I entered the room. I leaned against the door, effectively shut it closed. I exhaled a big sigh; I was safe, for now.


	3. The Intruder

**Chapter 3**

**The Intruder **

Bella's POV

After saying my goodbye to my best friends, we separated to go home, while Alice and Rosalie were staying in the same building apartment (they lived next to each other), I was still in my house, outside the town.

My parents said "_it's not safe for you to live on your own, we wanted to look after you"_ puuh-lease, as if they were ever at home; in a year I could count with my fingers how many times they went back home. They both were always so damn busy with their business.

On my way towards my car, Jacob, my boyfriend, cut me.

"Hey Izzy!"

I smiled at him, although my heart ached a bit, he always called me that even when I asked him to call me 'Bella', I somewhat doubted he remembered my real name.

"Hi Jake."

"Hey, I just want you to know, I have another plan this Saturday, you know, Guy's stuff. So, we have to cancel our Date. It's not a big deal, right?" He asked, or rather, demanded.

"Oh…Um…Right….It's Ok." I shuttered.

He laughed and kissed me on the cheek, "You look fatter, try some diet, wouldcha? I don't wanna have a fat girlfriend." He sneered at the last world and smirking arrogantly.

I was about to answered but he had already gone, running toward his "Group" which consist Jocks and Blond Bimbo. I hold back tears, He acted this way lately, I knew he was a player, but I thought he had already changed. He was always sweet at me in our first month of relationship. Maybe he was bored at me. I wasn't pretty, I was plain Jane with brown boring eyes and untamable brown hair, always looked down at my feet, wearing glasses (Alice always complained, she told me to wear eye-contact but I refused.) I was a complete nerd. No wonder the world hated me.

I drove back home in silence, well, because I was not in the mood to listen to the music AND on every radio station, they all were discussing about that young murderer,

geeez, why did everyone so concern about him? Well, he was a murderer, I know. But I didn't particularly like how's everyone always tend to describe him as "Gorgeous Killer". He's a murderer; didn't they at least keep that in mind?

I arrived home, finally. It was ridiculous, why did my parents have to build a house, or rather, a mansion, in the middle of nowhere outside the city?

"_It's safer, we're very success and famous, there're a lot of people might intended to harm you since you are our daughter." _My mom said,

Huh, okay, I admitted they were very rich and success, my parents; Renee and Charles Swan were the head of Swan International Corporation, which is one of the five biggest companies in the world.

Ha, I doubted anyone knew, aside from Alice and Rosalie, that I were Charlie (My father's nickname, well, used to.) and Renee' daughter. I never showed off my money, never had any extravagant parties, using old truck (Rosalie kept protesting over that.)

It was as if I didn't exist in my parents' world at all, so I doubted there'd be any killer wondering around here.

"Welcome home, Ms. Bella." Ben, the security, greeted me while opening the gate.

"Thank you, Ben." I said and hopped out the car, giving the key to him.

I stormed into the house, urm…my pavilion, to be exact. There were three pavilions here, the biggest one was for my parents, one for the maids (I only had five maids and two security. ) and the last one, near the backdoor, was mine.

"Good evening, Ms. Bella." Angela, my personal maid welcomed me. She was also Ben's fiancée, a very nice and very beautiful woman in her late twenty.

"Good evening, Ang. Don't call me Ms!" I complained at her.

She giggled, "Alright Bella, your dinner is on the table, I'm sure you're hungry."

I sprinted towards the dining room, eager to eat. I picked up the spoon and ate even when I hadn't sat properly.

"So what do you think?" Angela asked cheerfully.

"ahoout whuut?" I asked back, my mouth still full of food.

"The gorgeous murderer!" she clapped her hands together.

I swallowed my food, too quickly and almost got me choked. "Not you too! What about Ben?" I whined; seriously, why all the people had to be so fired up about this killer?

She giggled again, "Well, I love Ben of course, but he's too good to be missed!" she started rambling about the "young gorgeous murderer" which I ignored. I didn't even know him, so, why bother?

"Bella? I'm sorry, I think Ben needs something." Angela said apologetically, I looked up to the monitor in the dining room; the red light was beeping, signaling there was call from the security room.

"Okay, go ahead, I don't mind." I told Angela then she excused herself, out of my house, waving as she went.

I put my dirty plates to the sink in the kitchen and headed upstairs, to my room. To my surprised, my usually clean room was a mess, balcony's door was slightly open, and there were trails of dirt and leaves on the floor, maybe some wild animal had entered my room from the forest through the balcony, I thought.

I sighed and stepped into the room, closing the door with my foot, not bothered to look back. My eyes followed the brownish trail of dirt, all of them were started from my balcony and the nearest one, I realized, ended near my feet…near the door behind me.

Before I could turn around, a hand clapped over my mouth and my hands was pinned back by strong hand. My eyes widened in shock but my shriek was muffled. My legs were instinctively kicking around as I struggled to break free from his strong grip. My fight was halted for a second when I felt something cold against the side of my neck.

_What the hell? Is it a…. gun? A knife?_

"Don't scream, I'm not going to hurt you." It was a voice of a man, harsh and thick, as if he hadn't drank at all for quite a long time, or had been crying. But at that moment, I didn't give a flying fuck.

I shuddered, my struggles immediately stopped, who was he? Was he the one ordered to kidnap me or even worse… to kill me?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N**

**So, what'd you do if you were Bella?  
**


	4. The Killer

**Chapter 4**

**The Killer**

Bella's POV

_Oh, shit, shit, shit….!_

I kept cursing mentally, my body was shaking and whatever that "thing" he was holding was still glued faithfully on the side of my neck. My peripheral vision couldn't see what it was since my neck was stiffly tense.

_Oh God, please, please, don't tell me it's a gun!_

"Don't scream…!" that guy whispered harshly, the vice grip on my wrist was starting to loosen up a bit.

_Ha! Big mistake, buddy! _I might not be a fighter person, but I knew a little bit of self defense. I elbowed his stomach with all the power I managed to collect, he groaned and lost his grip on me, just a bit.

_Man, he's strong! _

Using a bit space I had, I kept thrashing around, wrestling my way out, my fists flew everywhere and I think I hit his jaw, because he stumbled back and I finally broke free.

I hurriedly aim for the door, not looking back. I didn't care whoever he was, as long as I was safe. But, my clumsiness choose that exact moment to show off, I lost my footing and fell hard. My head hit the solid marble and stars exploded on my eyes; my breath caught as piercing pain ran through my knees.

That guy took advantage of me who was still whimpering on the floor and hovered above me, his hand shut my mouth before I could scream, as if it would help, I was not a screaming person and I was in pain, darn it.

It was the first time I had gotten the chance to see him clearly.

It was him, the oh-so-famous-I-actually-did -not-know-what-his-name-was, headline of every news. The suspected killer of La Tua Cantante's owner.

_What's he doing here? Shit, is he going to kill me too? This is not happening! _My mind was a jumbling mess of panic.

His head snapped around frantically; eyes wild, clearly worried that someone might had heard our escapade.

"Please, don't scream, I don't want to hurt you." He pleaded.

_Yeah! That's what every bad guy says before they do their dirty works, bastard! As if I would trust you! _I glared at him, projecting disgusted expression my mouth couldn't do.

"Please…" His breath blew on my face, it was sweet and masculine, not what I had expected, and strangely it calmed me. _What the hell, Bella! He's going to kill you! Stupid hormones! Stupid Bella! _I scolded my self.

"If you promise you won't scream, I will let you go, please?" he whispered urgently. His green forest eyes pierced into my boring brown ones.

My glasses had been thrown somewhere during the struggle. I didn't actually need them; I still could see quite clearly, I just liked the sense of security it brought.

I could tell he was very handsome. His tousled bronze hair was pointing every direction, he obviously hadn't shaved for days, rough and thick stubbles were scattering around his jaw. His shirt was very dirty and there were leaves that had taken residence there. He was sweating, a lot. He was a mess. Period.

"Promise?" his hoarse voice took me back to reality.

I look up at him; wide eyed. He was hovering every inch of my body, he must be very tall. His left elbow was on the side of my head, trapping me to him. He put his weight on his knees, so I wouldn't crushed by him. Talk about intimidating position. Blood rushed to my cheek, heating them up.

His eyes questioning me silently and I nodded while blushing furiously. He got up and put his hand on my back, tagging me along. I jumped, feeling jolt of electricity passed through my body and luckily, help me snapped from my trance.

"W-wha-what do you want from me?" I shuttered, taking steps back.

He stepped forward.

"Don't move! Or I'll scream!" I threatened him.

He stepped back warily, his eyes pleading. I fought the urge to aww-ing at him. _What is wrong with me? _

"Don't you dare the hell move!" I yelled. Bad decision, pain shoot up to my head and my knees, I grimaced. I curled my fists tightly, trying to channeled the pain and took a deep breath.

"What're you doing here?" I whispered, "Are you going to kill me?"

He seemed taken back from my question, his eyes widened.

"No! I will not hurt you, I swear!" he pleaded, his eyes shining with honesty and somehow, I was starting to trust him.

_NOOOO! Stupid Bella! F-O-C-U-S! You don't know him, you shouldn't trust him plus he's a killer, A KILLER!_

My head was starting to spinning, maybe from the impact of falling down earlier. My knees were trembling, unable to support my body anymore.

_You mustn't passed out, Bella. This is not the time! You can't be unconscious, easily attacked condition, when you're in the same room with a killer! It's the same as throwing a lamb into lion's cage!_

God must hated me, I started to lose my energy, where was adrenaline when you needed it the most? My eyes fluttered close and I fought them to stay open. My body was swaying as I struggled to keep steady.

Through my unfocused eyes, I saw him cautiously walked towards me and horror filled me instantly.

_Great, he's going to kill me for sure now, _was my last thought before everything went black.


	5. The Struggle

**Chapter 5**

**The Struggle **

Bella's POV

_My head hurts like hell, uurgh…I don't wanna open my eyes yet, he's probably still here….._

.

.

.

…_HE ?_

The latest event rushed into my brain and I almost screamed, _almost._

I shut my eyes tighter. Lying very still, I pretended that I was still out cold.

_What should I do now? I can't pretend like this forever!_

I thought hard, trying to come up with a way to escape. A minute ticked by without a brilliant plan at all. _Oh this is just great._ I cursed.

The cushion on my right side sank, near my torso. From the softness underneath my palm, I think I was on my bed…

_Hold on, I'm in my bed? Oh My God!_

My eyes snapped open instantly; screw the act, there was something very important to check right now. I looked down and my fingers patted every surface of my body.

Fiuuuh, at least my clothes were still on the place they should be. Which mean I hadn't been touched or worse, raped by him. I shuddered at the thought. A breathless chuckled reminded me of someone's presence.

I tried to sit up, only to be rewarded by a pang of pain on my head.

"Awww…" I whimpered.

"Don't move; lie back please, you hit your head pretty bad." He pushed my shoulder gently, as if I was a very fragile thing. I was too busy dealing with the dizziness so I just obeyed without a fuss.

"I'll get more ice, hold on." He got off the bed, walking towards mini refrigerator on the corner of my room.

_Wait, more ice? _I questioned mentally, furrowing my eyebrows. My lower-body's skin was oddly cool, I glanced down and saw both of my knees were propped by fluffy pillows and ice packs were resting on my kneecap.

_Did he…do this? But why? Isn't he supposed to either kidnap or kill me?S_

He returned with another ice pack. FYI, I had a lot of them in my room; you'd be too if you fell down at least ten times a day.

His hand stretched towards me, but I flinched away.

"W-What do you want?" I asked him, my head was still hurting so much but I refused any kind of help from him.

He sighed, "Please calm down, I won't hurt you." His voice was very low and thick, which was very weird, his throat must be hurting from the dryness. Why didn't he take a drink? Oh, yeah, he's on the run, no time on sit around, drinking in a café.

_Where's Ben or Angela? The other security and those maids? Don't they notice that I haven't got out of my room? Didn't they hear voice of struggles?_

I decided to buy some time, hoping that maybe one of them would come here and save me somehow, I was not capable to escape by myself much right now.

"How long've I been unconscious?"

"Half an hour."

Oh, damn. I thought it was quite long, it felt like forever! No wonder no one came here to check on me.

"Why are you here? Are you going to kill me too?" I asked bluntly, might as well get this over with; I was still rubbing shoulder with danger anyway.

"NO!" He exclaimed or tried to, he started to cough so hard; I winced, his throat was dry, and he'd bleed if this continued.

I reached over to my night stand; I had kept some bottles of water over there, so that when I was thirsty in the middle of the night, I didn't have to take off the bed.

"Here, take it." I said quietly, why did I act so nice with him? I didn't know, honestly.

He must be very thirsty, he took the bottle from my hand and drank hungrily, the content was gone in instant. I offered another one and he drained it in no time too.

Three empty bottles were lying on the floor, and when I said empty I mean there was not a single of water left. He was not thirsty, he was dehydrated. Wow.

He coughed once again, clearer this time and sat Indian style on the floor, looking up at me since my bed was quite high from the floor.

"Thank you." He said smoothly and I gasped, his real voice was very melodic, velvety. I could stand hearing his voice all day. I bet his voice would sound very amazing if he sing-_STOP RIGHT THERE, BELLA! ARRRRRRGH! What's wrong with me?_

Silence filled the room after that and the weird thing was it felt so … right. Like it was meant to be. _Don't think that freaking way, Bella. He's a murderer, all the police are after him. He's a sadistic killer, a KILLER. _

Hatred filled me again after remembering the news. This guy killed my favorite place's owner coldly and sadistically. He killed him unmercifully, that's the only part that frequently repeated in every news besides the sentences "the-gorgeous-bronzed-haired-killer"

But, that was not the point. I'd not fall for his trap, being all-oh-so-nice to me wouldn't change my mind about him.

"Stop pretending!" I hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"If you think that I'd fall into your stupid trap, you're sadly mistaken!" I spat at him. "Just tell me what the hell you are doing here, you sadistic heartless killer!" My voice was suprisingly poisonous.

His eyes flashed dangerously at the last words and he stood up.

"Do not call me that!" His eyes darkened.

My anger got the best of me, I jumped off the bed and stupidly forget about my bruised knees. Once I landed on the floor, pain shoot up again and I fell forward.

To my dismay, he caught me before I could hit the floor and scoop me to his arm, carrying me bridal style back to my bed. Could this be more embarrassing? Why am I so weak?

He put me back on my bed, only this time he sat beside me.

Then I felt very stupid, how many times did I manage to at least scream for help but I didn't? I filled my lungs, preparing to scream but he saw this and muffled my mouth by his hand again.

"Don't scream, it'll make your head even dizzier."

Ha! Like you cared about me, bastard! I started pounding my fist against his solid chest. He scooped both of my hands in his hand easily, huh; I never thought that my hands were that small. He pinned my hands above my head and hovered his body above mine once again.

_Oh, DAMN. We're on bed now; this is not a good sign!_

"Get off me, you fucking killer!" I yelled, or tried to; my voice was still muffled by his hand.

His eyes flashed that dangerous glare again. "Don't call me that! I've never killed anyone! I. Am. Not. A. Killer!" He hissed through his gritted teeth, his face fierce.

If looks could kill, I'd be a dead-meat by now. Truth be told, I was scared. He looked deadly, like he was capable of killing anyone. Face of a killer. (Well, he was one, wassn't he?)

He must had seen my frightened face because his eyes softened and his hand no longer pinned my hands. My hands went limb on my side.

"I never kill anyone, you have to trust me. That news isn't true. I swear to God." He suddenly sounded tired.

I pointed his hand which was still on my lips, signaling to let go.

"But promise you will not try to scream again?" He confirmed and I nodded.

He let go and I sat up quickly but he pushed me back to the pillow gently.

"Don't move just yet. You need to take it easy."

I reluctantly followed and leaned back on my pillow, so I was half sat and half lying down. Why on earth did I always agree with everything he said? He looked concerned; hah, I bet it was just another mask.

"So?" I asked. He looked confused so I continued, "So you didn't kill that man?"

"No, I didn't." His voice was firm and his eyes were shining with honesty.

"It was…I don't really remember." He hesitated.

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You must have heard or read about this, it's all over the news after all."

No I didn't, I almost blurted out. He didn't need to know how clueless I was. I didn't even know his name!

"But can you please hear what I have to say? About my point of view?"

"Why?" I stated. "Why should I? Gimme a reason why I should trust you."

He didn't say anything, his face looked thoughtful.

"Because, if I really am a killer like they say, we wouldn't have this conversation. I must have killed you the second you entered this room."

Damn, he did have the point. I took a deep, deep breath.

"Okay, I'm listening."

* * *

**A/N**

**So, end of chapter five. Thank for keeping up with me so far. And thanks for everyone who put my story on their alerts and favorites.**

**Is it too much if I ask for reviews? **

**Review !**


	6. His Story

**Chapter 6**

**His Story**

Bella's POV

He stayed quiet for a moment; he looked like he was debating with himself. He glanced at the floor and suddenly bent his body down. What was with him?

He picked up the fallen ice packs and put them back to my swollen knees. I stared at the ice packs in confusion mixed with gratitude.

_Is this just another act? Is he really a nice guy?_

No. I scolded myself; a nice guy wouldn't kill anyone.

"It's probably the best if I introduce myself properly first, my name is Edward Cullen."

Edward? What an old-fashioned name, but it somehow suited him perfectly. Gah, hitting the floor numerous of times made my brain stopped working properly.

His eyes landed on mine, probably waiting for me to introduce my self too. I returned his gaze coldly, silently declare my refusal.

"I… I don't know where to start." He admitted.

"How about why you here are? Were you ordered to kill me?"

"NO!" He shouted and I jumped back, surprised by his tone.

"I mean, I'm not here to kill you or anyone else, I am…" He looked me straight in the eyes, "I am not a murderer."

Somehow, I blushed. He looked so fierce yet very charming, innocent and most importantly honest. I was starting to trust him a bit.

"Every weekend, I always practiced in La Tua Cantante Music Hall. I prefer when it was empty so I came there when it was almost midnight."

"Why midnight?"

"I'm suffered from insomnia lately so I always played my music whenever I couldn't sleep."

"Owh…" I commented lamely.

"And last week when I came to the Hall like I always did, around 11 PM or something, I was about to open the door that lead to the music room when I noticed the stage's backdoor on the end of the corridor was slightly open and the light was on nonetheless."

He curled his lower lips, though he rarely held an eye-contact for too long, I didn't think he was lying. "It wasn't usual; it was always locked if there wasn't any activity left; concerts, practices, and along that line. That particular night was a day off without any performance. So, frankly I was suspicious and decided to check."

His face turned grim.

"What happened?" I urged.

"When I opened the door, I found Mr. Aro, very still on the stage's floor, blood was everywhere." He closed his eyes, rubbing his face roughly.

His next voice was barely above a whisper. "I was shocked and about to approach him, to make sure he's still alive…but even then I knew, It was too late, there was so much blood. I didn't expect there was someone else in there, and I got hit on the back of my head." He unconsciously touched his neck.

"What? By whom?" I was completely drawn into his story.

"I didn't have a clue, I didn't get the chance to see who he was. Next thing I know, I woke up with different shirt drenched with blood and a knife on my hand."

"Why didn't you tell the police?"

"How could I? I have no proof at all, and I have my fingerprints on the knife which is possibly the murderer's weapon. No one will trust me."

I stayed quiet, contemplating his story. It was kind of out of sense, drama-ish.

"What did you do after that?" I asked him.

"I ran, it was a coward act, but what choice did I've? Get myself arrested for something I didn't do?"

My face was masked in cold expression, "You do realize how insane your story sounds?"

He shifted and looked me straight to the eyes, his own were blazing in fire.

"I didn't kill him. I'm not a killer." His voice was firm, and honesty was radiating from him.

I ogled my lap, mentally counting the pros and cons of trusting him.

"And what brings you here?" That's a vital question I needed to know.

"I planned to leave the city as soon as possible, before the police blocked the way out. But, my car broke down and I had no choice but to escape into the forest. After wandering, running without any sense of direction, I found your house."

His voice was getting weaker and slower as he spoke. I was about to throw another question when his breathing suddenly became heavier and he collapsed, well, seeing our position, he collapsed onto me. I shrieked and shove him aside.

His body limb and unmoving as I crawled to the other side of the bed. He was weak and powerless!

Luck was on my side, I could escape now. I hoped out the bed and tip-toed to the door, trying to be as quiet and as quickly as possible. Thank God my head and knees were much better now.

_He's the one who took care of you, remember?_ Small voice in the back of my head whispered softly, but I shook it off.

I opened the door and locked it from outside with my key. And when it was done, I descended down the stairs hastily. The same time I reached the last step, Angela walked in with groceries in her hands.

"Good Evening, Mistress. Oh My, what happened to your knees?"

She dashed to the dining table, putting off all the groceries then rushed back towards me who was still standing dazedly on the stairs. She crunched down, eyes scanning my knees.

Her finger touched the swollen bruise gently, "I think they're starting to heal, good thing you put some ice on it." My heart clenched at her words. "Just please put too much pressure on them, alright Miss Bella?"

I still couldn't find my voice and weakly nodded. She studied my face, concerned.

"What is it, Bella? You look tense. Is there something wrong?"

"No…I mean, yes…err….I, uh, I'm just tired, I guess." I stammered.

She smiled at me and patted my shoulder. She turned around and started to put the groceries to their places.

"Mistress, do you know that the police have found the bronzed-haired killer's car near the border line of the city?"

"W-what?"

"I was passing by that time, it was still quite far from here. The police suspect that he has already in another city or country, but I think we should be careful, who knows that maybe the killer is just around here somewhere."

My heart was beating so fast that it was almost painful.

"Angela…Um…about that…"

"Yes, Miss?"

"…There's something you need to know."

* * *

**A/N**

**Is she going to tell Angela? Any sane person'd. :)  
**


	7. The Truth

**Chapter 7**

**The Truth**

Edward's POV

My entire body was undeniably weak, I had no power left. Even opening my own eyelids was quite a challenge, huh, maybe I'm in coma, I thought.

I stayed in the same position, not bothering anymore about moving my body. I thought about all shocking events these days. I discovered Mr. Aro was brutally killed and suddenly got hit and when I finally got my conscious back, my shirt was changed and all the polices were after me for something that I didn't do.

Now, I'm freaking stuck here.

Why didn't I just run away the moment she entered this room? Yeah, right. I was too struck by this wonderful creature. She's beautiful, as cheesy as it sounded, but it was true. Gorgeous wasn't the appropriate word to describe her soft and gentle posture, she was just … beautiful with her amazing deep chocolate eyes and her soft mahogany hair.

And I felt some kind of weird connection with her, my body react in a way I couldn't explain, every time I touched her, my hole body was on fire and electricity flowed in my blood. I couldn't put a finger on it, but she was something. Or were I just over-think about this?

And when she passed out, I was so worried that instead of just left her and run far away, I took care of her and I even told her my story, hah, as if anyone would trust me now.

Then I remembered my current situation, I fought hard to finally opened my eyes and find myself on darkness, only filled by moonlight that pouring through the windows. I got up slowly, she wasn't in the room. I had figured that out, who wanted to be in the same room with a killer? Did she call the police already?

I heard footsteps outside the door and immediately alerted. She did call the police, then. But the footsteps were too soft and light, what's going on?

My body was still really weak, hadn't slept and eats for days did that to you. But I wouldn't just go without a fight. The click sound heard as I jumped off the bed, fist ready. The door creaked open and revealed that girl, I mean woman.

I looked over her shoulder, she was alone; was this just a trap?

To added more confusion, she closed the door and turned on the light. She stared at me, her face composed. My body couldn't bear it anymore and I knelt down on the floor, unable to stand. She started walking toward me, her steps were firm.

She stopped right in front of me and bent down to my level. I was very confused, where's the police?

Her next words shocked me to no end.

"Hi Edward, I'm Bella. Bella Swan." She said shyly.

XXXXX::Wanted:XXXXX

Bella's POV

"Angela…There's something you need to know."

"Yes? What is it?"

I opened my mouth but no voices come out, instead different things flashing before my eyes.

"I…."

_His blazing eyes._

"There's…"

_His velvety voice._

"I mean, the killer is…"

_His gentle touch._

"What is it, mistress? Is there something wrong?"

His messy face yet still so handsome appear in my head complete with his firm chocolaty voice.

_I am not a killer._

"I…" I closed my eyes, this wouldn't work. "Nothing, everything is fine."

Even my own body wouldn't let me betrayed his trust; he who was a stranger but he had this affect on me. But I couldn't deny the fact that there was, no, there were parts of me that oddly trusted him. Then an idea came across my mind.

"Hey, Angela? Where do you keep today's newspaper?"

"It's in the library along with yesterdays' newspapers." Angela answered while continued her work on putting the groceries.

"Just leave them on the table; I'll take care of them."

"But..."

"No buts. It's late, you should get some rest."

She looked reluctant, but seeing how stubborn I could be, she finally gave up.

"Okay, I'll leave then. If you need anything, just buzz the maids' residence, ok?"

"'kay, Bye, Ang."

We walked across my ridiculously big hallway, she said her goodbye once more and after she was already on safe distant, I closed the door and lock it, along with safety chain too, something I had never done before.

I ran upstairs, practically skipping two steps at one time, my knees were perfect by now and quickly sprinted to the library, surprisingly, I only stumble two times. Wow, that's a record!

I quickly search the target: today's newspaper. My library was a place I was very fond of, it held every kind of books, well, since my parents' company also investing in publishing company. Each books ware perfectly placed on their categories; the bookshelves were ceiling high; there's a ladder of course, the one that could provide safety for clumsy people like me. On the corner, there're comfy sofa with U shape and also a pile of pillows if you prefer sitting on the carpet. Either way, they both are super comfortable.

Okaaaaay, back to the topic.

"Gotcha!" I found the target. I spread the newspaper on the table and sat down; I scanned everything, mentally comparing his story with the news.

After I had finished read the news, repeating almost three times just to make sure. I had to admit, there was a big gap of time on police report posted on the news. After the investigation, they confirmed that Mr. Aro time of death was around ten to eleven thirty PM but the security claimed that they saw the bronze haired man running with bloody shirt at one thirty. What happened during those two to three hours? Surely, if the bronze haired killer, err, I mean Edward did kill him, why would he wait that long to took off? These points were important:

One, even the securities said that Edward Cullen always practice around midnight almost every week ends. It was a routine.

Two, Mr. Aro came to the hall around eight PM, saying that he had a meeting with someone.

Three, The CCTV placed on the stage was found broken, the signal died at 9.34 PM.

Four, the café owner whose shop located across the Hall, saw a silver Volvo entering the parking lot around midnight, at 11 PM.

Those time gaps could be filled by Edward's story as he told me before. He came to the hall at 11 PM, long, long after Mr. Aro arrived and the CCTV's signal died. He found the body and got knocked out, woke up around one thirty with different shirt and a knife, got panic and ran out of the hall, which what the security saw.

Based on these facts, there's only one conclusion:

Edward didn't kill anyone, some one else did and trapped Edward so that bastard could escape his crime.

Edward was telling me the truth.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You can do this Bella! He's not a real murderer, just face him already!

I kept chatted in my mind, repeating them like a mantra. I took a deep breath and exited the library and started walking towards my room.

I composed my expression before opening the door, unlock it with a click sound and pushed the door slowly, making it sounded cracking like a horror movie; huh, funny.

Edward was standing near my bed, obviously just woken up, his fists ready. If it wasn't very serious, it'd be very amusing. I closed the door behind me and turned on the light, we stared to each other for a moment and suddenly Edward was kneeling on the floor, no longer in fight-mode, he looked very venerable and very confused too. I kept my face firm and bent down to his level, I hesitant for a second, what should I say? I decided to introduce myself, well, since I was coldly refused earlier.

"Hi, Edward. I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

He looked stunned so I decided to sit across him, still keeping a safe distant.

"I…You…Why?" He shuttered, finally speaking.

I didn't answer because I was too busy looking at his condition, he had purple bag under his eyes; his face was very pale, his body looked limb; he was weak.

"Are you hungry?" I asked without thinking. As soon as the words came out I felt very stupid. "Sorry, stupid question." I said as I got up. He looked at me curiously.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I ordered and darted out of room.

I went downstairs and quickly dashed to the kitchen. I placed the left-over from dinner to the microwave. Then I noticed the forgotten groceries were still on the table, I went through them and decided to make chicken soup.

While waiting for the soup until it was done, I put the groceries to their places. The microwave rang and I quickly shoved it out. I stirred the soup after that and when it was perfectly cooked, I poured it into two bowls. Well, I was hungry too. All the tension from earlier consumed my energy.

Spaghetti, Lagsana and chicken soup. They were quite a lot, but he hadn't eaten for days, he must be starving to death. I placed them all on the tray and carefully went upstairs; I didn't want to fall when I was carrying these foods. I finally managed to safely get in front of my room, the door was slightly open, and so I kicked it. Edward was still sat on the same place like before, he wasn't moving and he was leaning to the side of my bed, his eyes were closed. He sniffed the air and his eyes went wide.

I placed the tray in front of him and he stared at me in awe but also doubt. He doesn't think that I'm bringing these foods to myself, does he? Am I really looked that fat?

"Um..You must be hungry, so please, err…eat this."

He didn't make a move and looked hesitant, so out of nowhere, I bravery took his hand and shoved a spoon into his long, slender fingers. Electricity hummed in my body once again. It wasn't the same electricity like when I plugged a cable and accidentally get electrocuted on my finger. Instead, it was pleasurable.

Naaaah, I'm just thinking into it too much.

"Eat, I guarantee it wasn't poisoned."

He chuckled and looked me straight on the eyes. "Thank You."

My cheeks were starting to heat.

"I'll get some water." I muttered and quickly retreated to my mini fridge. I took two bottles of mineral water and secretly hoping that the cold breeze from the fridge would cool down my over heated cheeks and after that I headed back.

I sat across him once again but he hadn't started eating.

"Why didn't you eat? I told you it was poison-free."

"I'm waiting for you."

My heart flutter and my cheek flushed. DAMN Bella! I knew that he was not a killer but it didn't change the fact about him being a total stranger. Stop being a hormonal teenager!

I snatched one bowl of soup and eat a mouthful, forgetting how hot it was. The liquid burned my throat and I was gasping for air, very much like a fish.

He chuckled again and I glared at him. He ate surprisingly calm and graceful. I expected him to just ravish the foods and not giving a damn about manner. Well, I would if I hadn't eaten for days.

Soon, he finished all the foods and I knew that we had to talk about this-whole-killer-thing.

"Bella?"

Aah, my name never sounded that good before. Sheesh, stop it, Bella!

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much, for this and for everything. Especially for trusting me."

"I…I didn't say that I didn't doubt you at the beginning because I did. But then I compared the news with your story, and honestly, your story fitted better with the facts. An on top of that, there is no way a sadistic killer would be as kind as you." I said truthfully, feeling slightly embarrassed.

He smiled warmly. "Yeah, it's Ok; I would've done the same thing. But I think I better leave."

I was quite shocked and stared on him as He drank the rest of his drink.

True, I better stay out from him, it was his problem and his life, I had no obligation to help him whatsoever. But he didn't do that crime, his family must be worried sick of him, he didn't have anyplace to go, the police would arrest him and I doubted they would listen to his story first. Everyone was under impression that he really was the true killer and he didn't deserve to be trust.

He had to proof his innocence, but how? He needed a plan to do it and a place to stay too. My sense of justice tickling me inside.

_You can stay here. _I thought.

He suddenly choked on his drink and coughing. His head snapped towards me and looked shocked.

Wait, did I just say that out loud?

Shit.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N**

**Thank you for all the reader who put me on their alerts or favs and also for reviewers. You guys made my day!**

**Sorry I took so long, there's a test coming up at school, but I've managed to finally type this between my days of studying. So, give me some reviews so it'd be worth it, OK? **

**REVIEW!**


	8. One Desicion

**Chapter 8**

**One Decision**

Bella's POV

The atmosphere turned deadly tense after I unconsciously blurted out those words, the silence was very thick and I swear I could use a katana; which I, I mean, my dad really did own one, to slash through it.

He looked down at his lap, his face unreadable, while I was fidgeting with the hem of my tee-shirt.

Okay Bella, you've already blurted out the damn words, you should do something!

What? I don't know!

Do you well-aware of the fact that he's a stranger whose police is after?

But, it wasn't his fault! He didn't do it!

So, he's not a killer, but does it change the fact that he's a stranger?

No, he's still a stranger, but I don't think he's a bad one.

How so?

So far, all he did was taking care of me, sure he did scare the hell out of me at first but he didn't hurt me even when I was unable to fight, in fact, he took care of my injured knees.

Are you sure he's a good guy? You don't know him.

Well yeah, I don't, but- Why on earth am I talking to myself?

I shook my head wildly and slapped myself, well, mentally. Instead of getting of clearer mind, I got even dizzier than I was. I closed my eyes and rub my temple.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked, his tone concerned.

I gave him a half smile and looked away from his piercing emerald eyes. Then my eyes caught a flashy object near my door, I squinted my eyes; it was my plastic silver ruler. So that was the thing he stuck over the side of neck. I couldn't help but snicker, from all the things in this room; he had to choose that one.

But then, why? I clearly knew that there were cutter, scissors, metal objects and other sharp things on my desk, why did he choose a harmless and useless ruler?

I continued staring at the ruler, as if it'd suddenly jumped and gave me the answer. Edward followed my gaze and smiled sheepishly. I turned my head to look at him.

"Why did you choose that? It's plastic! You can't harm people with it!" I said with a laugh, but totally confused.

"Well, I never intended to harm anyone. True, I was threatening you with it, but I never gonna use it anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"As I choose my 'weapon'" He made a quotation mark "I purposely choose something that wouldn't hurt anyone."

"What do you mean?" Yep, totally words of the day.

"It would be very selfish of me to hurt innocent people in order to escape."

See? He's not bad!

Okay, okay. You win, but you still need to be careful.

"What'll you do after this?"

"I wish I know, but, I have no idea, not even a slightest. But I know I should leave soon."

My heart clenched in guilt. And my body was tickling with sense of justice.

"Care to say why?"

"Bella…" He sighed and ran his hand through hair. It was time to talk about the words I had said earlier.

"You don't need to do this. It has nothing to do with you."

"Where'll you go?"

"I don't know. Far away I guess." He said quietly.

"You know, polices have already found your car."

His eyes widened and he mumbled. "I hope they treated it right."

I chuckled; Both Alice and Rose were also very protective of their cars. I guess, they could get along .

Thinking about my best friends leaded my thought to his family, how were they? Surely, if I were on their position. I'd awfully worried about him and pray for his safety. And to think that he didn't even do the crime, who's the bastard that responsible for this? It's so not fair for Edward to suffer.

"You can stay here, you know." I said, and this time, I meant it.

He was about to argue when I cut him. "Don't you want to know who did this? You need to find evidence to proof that you're innocent."

"I'll find him, Bella. But—"

"How? You can't find him in this condition, Edward. You have no place to stay, you can't walk in public, and everyone think that you're a dangerous murderer."

Judging from his expression, I knew he thought the same. But why did he refuse? More importantly, why did I care?

"It's my problem and I'm not willing to drag you into this."

"I don't mind to help you."

"Bella, it's too risky."

I literally had to bit my tongue to prevent throwing another argument. I realized that my behavior was totally irrational, why did I care about him? I usually stood on logical part, which was screaming; stay away from him and this-killer-thing. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. What if I was wrong? What if he really is a dangerous killer?

Told you to be careful.

Shut up, brain.

"Why?" I asked him, digging for more information.

He didn't answer; he averted his eyes and look down. I was torn by two, I wanted to help him find the real killer, I really do. But, any sane person would not trust him, hell, any sane person wouldn't stay in the same room with him like I did.

"It's about you." He said suddenly, taking me off guard.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and running his hand through his hair. "What if you get hurt? What if the real murderer find out about you helping me? What if the police find out? I will not risking your life, Bella. You already did so much for me."

So this was the real problem all along? It was me? He was worried about someone he barely knew?

Bells, I think I've changed my mind, he's a good man.

Yeah, I know. But what should we do now? He got the points, ya know.

True, the risks are very high. Think about this first Bella.

During my internal conversation with myself, I studied his feature. He still looked like a mess.

"You should take a shower." I said out of blue.

He looked startled with sudden change of topic but nodded anyway.

He got up and walked there as I yelled. "Just get everything you need on the glassy cabinet near the door!"

As he closed the door, I leaned to the side of my bed. What should I do now?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was too lost in my thought and noticed that the shower was already off. Great, he's already done while I still had not come up with any decision.

After a while, he hadn't come out. I waited and waited and waited.

What the hell was he doing? Surely I wouldn't take that long to get dress.

Oh! I wanted to smack my head, of course he took that long, he didn't have any clothes and the one he was wearing was dirty and torn. I got up and went to my giant walk-in wardrobe which Alice adored so much, it was in spacious, had a leather round sofa to my dismay; Alice loved to dress me up and sat on that very same sofa.

I searched through the drawer, if I wasn't wrong; I had some big clothes that could fit him. I found a big green T-shirt and a training. Well, better than nothing.

I scooped them to my arm and quickly walked to the bathroom. Instinctively reaching for the knob before I froze.

Careful, Bella. There's a man inside.

Oh yeah, right. I forgot.

I knocked the door three times before it swung open.

He was shirtless, only in a towel wrapped dangerously low around his hip. Giving me a perfect view of his body, his body was well-defined; His chest was toned and muscular. He had a body to die for.

My eyes trailed upward and when I met his face, I gasped. His face was much, much better, it was fresher. He had shaved, his hair was wet and pointing to every direction, droplets of water running through his bronze hair.

If I thought he was handsome before, boy, I was wrong. His picture didn't do the justice.

"Er…I…" Blood crept to my cheeks and I blushed all shades of red human kind had ever known and before I could embarrassed myself even further, I just shoved the clothes into his chest, ignoring the spark I felt when my hand brushed his toned skin and I slam the door after that.

I practically ran towards my king-size bed with the stupid canopy and crawl under the white sheet.

Gosh, that was embarrassing. My ability to blush all shade of red was my trademark, but geez, he was probably laughing at my stupid behavior right now. Come to think about it, what kind of person was he? Was he a ladies man like I thought he was? Or a stupid arrogant man? Oh, God. This's getting complicated than I thought.

The door cracked open and I sighed, reluctantly poke my head from the sheet, worried that my cheeks were still red, I only showing my eyes. I glanced at him and immediately regret it. How could someone look insanely gorgeous in old and loose plain green T-shirt and training? Apparently, Edward could.

I put aside my embarrassment from earlier and sat leg cross on the middle of the bed. He sensed my seriousness and about to lean against the wooden canopy near the foot of my bed.

"No, sit here, please." I said politely, gesturing next to me.

He obeyed and sat across of me, but still keeping a safe distant.

"So…" I started lamely.

"Thank you, Bella. For this, for everything."

"Yeah, don't mention it. Mind if I ask a question?"

"No, go right a head."

"What'll you do after this?"

He looked conflicted and hesitant. I'm so tired running in a circle like this.

"You don't have anywhere to stay, no one to trust and not a slightest chance to find your evidence with your current condition." I stated.

"I know."

Hmm, I smelled an easy victory here.

"We can work together." I offered, raising one eyebrow.

"Aren't you scared? I'm still a stranger and who knows that I might be lying to you." Cih, he was still in denial.

"Edward, you and I both know that's bullshit."

He looked shocked at me, either because I was cursing or because my trust at him. Naah, either way.

Wait a minute, why was I the one who convince him to stay here? Shouldn't it be the opposite?

You're a weird girl, Bella.

Hey, that means you're weird too. You are me, after all.

Okay, well, WE are weird then.

Then I remembered Edward, who was looked in a very deep thought. I waited for him. To be honest, I was a little excited, I mean, we'd work undercover on finding the evidence, right? Like a detective.

"Thank you, Bella."

Yay! Score!

Bella! This's not a game!

"I don't do it for you, it's for my family. And for the bastard who did this to you." I told him firmly, there were no other reasons.

"Still, thank you. I don't know what'll happen if it weren't you who found me."

"Probably beaten up or going to jail." I joked.

He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Although, I need you to promise something."

He stopped chuckling and looked me straight on the eyes, "Anything."

I took a deep breath.

"Promise me you WILL NOT; first: hurt me, second: lie to me, third: touch me inappropriate way, fourth: harass me, fifth: forcing me to do something I don't want, sixth: scare me, seventh: sneak at me when I'm asleep, eighth: peek when I'm taking a bath, ninth: order me around, tenth: disobey what I say. Are we clear?"

I was expecting him to laugh, mock me, or something similar to that. Instead, he looked absolutely serious, his emerald green eyes piercing into mine.

"I will not: hurt you, lie to you, touch you inappropriate way, harass you, forcing you to do something you don't want, scare you, sneak at you when you're asleep, peek when you take a bath, order you around, disobey what you say."

His voice was firm and filled with honesty. He wasn't lying.

"I pinky swear." He said after that and held his little finger towards me, I tried so hard not to laugh at his childish way, but he looked so serious! I linked my little finger with him. We leant forward until our foreheads were touching. Electricity hummed again.

"I swear with all my heart." He sighed and his breath blew on my face, making it tickles.

I leant back suddenly, this was wrong. I couldn't act this way. I had Jacob, I shouldn't fell this way towards another man, plus he was still a stranger.

Yeah, Bella. Like your dear Jacob will care.

I ignore the voice in my head.

"So, now that's all done. I wonder where you will sleep."

"I'm fine with the floor." He said.

"No! Are you insane? It's freaking cold, even with the carpet." I exclaimed.

I kept thinking, where should he sleep… Outside my room, in the guest room? Naah, the maids would get a heart attack if they found him and if I lock the guest room, they'd get suspicious. Library? It was risky, it was too open.

The maids were prohibited to enter my room without my permission, so in my room? No, it's dangerous, even with his promises; I couldn't just trust him right away, who knows that he suddenly changed his mind and strangle me in the middle of the night? I should put him in my room but in the space with a lock, just incase. In the bathroom? Sure, it was big but still, it wouldn't be comfortable.

In my walk-in closet? There was a sofa, and it was quite comfortable.

"How about in my walk-in closet? It is big and has a sofa too."

He nodded, "I wouldn't mind anywhere. Thank you Bella, Thank you so much."

"We'll discuss more about this tomorrow, okay?" I jumped off the bed and went to my walk-in closet. It was already 10 PM, I'm not a night shower kind of person, but I was sweaty and I really need a nice hot shower right now. I picked my unused pajamas and headed to bathroom. Usually I wear tank-top and boy shorts to bed, but, with him around, I don't think it was a good idea to show any part of my body. Hah, like he'd be tempted by me, Isabella Swan.

I entered the bathroom and quickly lock it, better safe than sorry. I stripped all my clothes and stepped into the shower. As the hot water relaxing my tense muscle, I thought about all the events that just happen. Life would be so complicated now.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N**

**Fiuuh, I finally managed to finish it. What do you think?**

**Do me a favor and leave a review, okay? **


	9. Living With The Killer

**Chapter 9**

**Living with the Killer**

Bella's POV

After I finished my long, long shower, I quickly dried myself and put on my pajamas. The silky material felt quite nice, although it was not my style. I blow-dry my hair, put moisturizer on, checked my pajamas, brushed my hair and other trivial things. Honestly, I was just buying time here. I was running out of things to do, so I had no choice but to face him now.

I took a deep breath,

Okay Bella, It'll be fine. He's not a bad guy, remember? And he has promised too.

I finally managed to calm myself; I opened the lock and swung the door.

Edward was leaning against the wooden canopy of my bed. When he saw me, he gave me a half smile. I glanced at the floor, the trail of dirt and leaves he left earlier had been clean; huh, he's nice.

"You should go to sleep." I said, eyeing the bruised under her eyes.

"Yeah…Umm…." He ran his hand through his head again.

I walked pass him and headed to my walk-in closet, signaling him to followed me. I opened the door and step in, felling slightly self-conscious. Thank God that all my clothes were in the closed-door wardrobe and was perfectly neat. It'd be very embarrassing if my clothes were scatter everywhere, or worse (heaven forbid!) my underwear. I shuddered at the thought.

I pulled out a spare pillow and blanket and held them for him to take. He took it, looking thankful.

"Mm…If you need more, just take it from this cabinet, okay?" I informed him.

"Okay. Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome. Make your self comfortable." I said as I walked out and about to close the door.

"Good night, Bella." He said softly.

"Good night, Edward." I replied as I closed the door and lock it from outside. The thought of him-suddenly-change-his-mind-and-strangle-me still lingered in my mind.

Well, I'd make sure that I was safe first. We needed to talk about the living arrangement, but I was so sleepy. Maybe tomorrow.

I turned off the light and walked sleepily to my bed.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A soft tune of Clair de Lune woke me up the next morning; I'm not the kind of person who liked to wake up with the sound of annoying alarm. It made me grumpy and irritated so I specially asked for modified clock that rang with my favorite tone. It worked and made me feel fresh in the morning. Not to mention that the design was fabulous.

I sat up and stretched my hands to the air. I yawned as I got off the bed. I needed to take a shower then had a breakfast and went to the campus. I rubbed my eye with my hand, opened the curtain and squinted my eyes when the sunlight pouring through the window. I opened the big glassy door that leads to my balcony.

The balcony was directed toward the woods and I enjoyed the breeze that often playing with my hair. I took a deep breath and smiled. The fresh air never disappointed me. I leaned forward, resting my head on my hand. I looked down at the right and realized that the backdoor was slightly open. What the- OH!

I forgot about the killer, err, I mean Edward! Guess I was still error after waking up.

I turned back and quickly headed to my closet, I gotta check him. I took the lock from my pocket to unlock the door of my walk-in closet. The door clicked and I opened it slowly, taking a peek first. The light was off, but the small lamp lit up the room.

I walked quietly towards him, he was still asleep, looking very tired. His bronze hair was contrast against the white pillow and the blanked was twisted on his body. Well, I guess having a big round sofa had it own benefit. I looked closer, His lips formed a small pouted, he looked so innocent and cute when he was sleeping. Although his face still looked stressed.

My actual intention was to wake him up, but looking at his tiredly sleeping form, I had no heart to do so. Instead, I quietly opened one wardrobe and took underwear, a tee-shirt and my dark jeans, my usual. I tip-toed on my way out. Hoping he wouldn't wake up. He didn't even stir, he must be very tired.

I silently close the door and dashed toward the bathroom. I took a shower, letting my strawberry scented shampoo envelop me and wash my body with freesia body wash. After I finished the shower, I quickly dried myself with a towel and put on my bathrobe. Usually I wear my clothes in my walk in closet. But well, it was not a good idea to do now. I brushed my teeth while blow dried my hair with hair dryer.

When I was about to put on my tee-shirt, I read the words embossed on it, "Protector", I chuckled, it was somehow connected with my current situation, technically I was protecting him, right?

I brushed my hair and put on a pin on both sides. I exited the bathroom and headed downstairs. When I reached the last time, I heard the bell rang.

Then I remembered that I locked the main door last night, it must be Angela.

I quickly opened the door and the safety chain. True, it was Angela.

"Good morning, Miss."

"Hey, Ang. Come on in."

"Why did you lock the door? You never did it."

"Err…You know, with the killer around, I was err, worried." I said with the best explanation I could come up with. If only she knew.

She gave me an understanding smile.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Um, I'm on the mood for cereal, actually. You don't need to cook me anything."

"Okay then, do you need anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Go back to Ben, okay? Tell him to prepare my truck."

"On it." Angela said as she turned back and walked through the main door.

I walked back to the pastry, and pull out my favorite cereal also milk from refrigerator. I took a bowl and spoon and about to pour the milk onto the cereal.

_You look fatter, try some diet, will ya?_

I froze as Jacob's words pass on my mind. I looked at my bowl of cereal in guilt. Should I eat? Or…

But Jacob's words kept echoed in my mind so I decided to skip breakfast. Maybe he's right, maybe I ate too much, I thought. Skipping breakfast wouldn't hurt.

So I just drank my milk, I still need energy after all.

Then I remember Edward, he must be hungry when he wake up. I didn't keep food in my room; just snack, ice cream, chocolate, water, milk, juice and fruits in my mini fridge.

I took a loaf of bread, a peanut butter jam and box of cereal. I'd keep these on my room in the mean time. I still had eating utensil in my room, so I didn't have to bring one. I scoop them into my arm and go upstairs. I opened the door and walked to my-little-pastry, as I name it. I put them all on the coffee table and glance at the clock. Whoops, gotta go soon or I'll be late.

I dashed to the closet and opened the door, and quickly went to the sofa where Edward sleeps. I shook Edward's shoulder lightly.

"Edward?" I called softly. He stirred and his eyes flutter open. He looked very tired.

"Hey, I'm going to school. I'll lock the door. Don't go anywhere outside my room, ok? Incase the maids come." I explained to him. He was about to sat up but I pushed his shoulder.

"No, sleep. You need it. If you're hungry, just grab something on the table or from the fridge."

He nodded. I turned around and took out couple of clothes. They were big and could fit him.

"Wear these clothes, ok? There're yours."

He nodded once again. "Thanks, Bella."

"Yeah, it's okay. Get some sleep."

I left the closet and close the door. I took my bag and glance back once. I hope he'll be fine. He better not lying about this killer thing and end up messing in my house.

I sighed, I just need to wait and see how he'll behave.

I closed my room's door and lock it. I went downstairs and close the main door.

Should I lock it too? Hmm…I needed to talk to Angela about this. I mean, I rarely locked the door, she'd get suspicious if I did now without telling her why. I should come up with a reason that didn't involve Edward somehow. Geez, I sucked at lying.

I decided to leave the door, I had lock my own room, so it should be safe for now. I walked quickly and left the front porch. I dashed through the garden toward the small gate. Sounds weird? Yeah, my house was gigantic. You could build another five houses in here, complete with their own private garden. It had 3 buildings. The main and the biggest one for my parents, the smaller ones for the maid and for me.

The smaller buildings were on the back. So if you see from the front it only shows the main building. The main building was gigantic; it was three story, when the others were only two story. I used to live there, but when I reached fifteen, my loneliness was too much to handle in that big yet lonely and empty mansion there. So I asked my parents if I could build a smaller house as my own house. I called them and they said. "Do whatever you want. We're busy. Bye." It was exactly 10 seconds call. The longest conversation I had with my own parents. I missed them, but now, I no longer try to contact them, it was pointless anyway.

I practically built my own house; I designed it, I choose the furniture, the paint and everything. And I absolutely adore it. I choose to build it quite far from the main house while the maid's was connected to the main building by a corridor. I had to walk through the garden first if I wanted to go to the main house. So basically, my house was hidden from others, with the garden and trees around.

After a quite long walk, it was around five minutes or more from my house to the small gate. Small gate was not big, it only used for human to pass. Not for car, so I couldn't park my car near my house. The garage was on the basement, but it was near the main house so I had to walk.

My truck had already park on the driveway. My front garden was even bigger. The driveway was shape in half circle, with a beautiful water fountain in the middle. Guess my parents really loved to spent their money on the house they'd never step their foot on anyway.

I climbed into the car, start the engine and drove towards the gate. The gate automatically opened and I wave to Ben.

"Have a nice day, miss!"

"You too, Ben, see ya!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I made it to the campus pretty early. I walked quickly across the parking lot, on the corner of eyes, I saw Jacob with his friends. Please don't notice me, please, I'm not in the mood for him yet, please…

"Izzy!"

I grimaced, cursing internally. What a good way to start a day.

I turned to face him, well, of course; I tripped and fell. The books I was holding scattered everywhere. I blushed and quickly stood up again. I was expecting Jacob to at least help me. But all he did was laughing his ass off.

"Shut up, Jake." I mumbled, everyone was starting to look at us because Jacob's booming laughter. He was laughing so hard and gasping for air.

"You are such a klutz, Izzy! Man, you sure know how to embarrass yourself!" He said after his laughter died. Over his shoulder I could see that his friends were laughing and smirking. Honestly, what was their problem with me?

I collected my books and continued walking. After three steps, Jacob's big hand touched my shoulder.

"Hey, babe. Don't be mad. You're just so funny that I couldn't help myself."

"Yeah. Sure." I answered weakly.

"That's my girl. See ya, Izzy." Jacob said and left, back to his friends.

I was hurt; I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a big deal. Because it was. He didn't even help me, hell, he was laughing at me, not even bothering to ask my condition. I liked him, I do. But sometimes, I felt like he didn't really like me.

The classes went by pretty smooth and boring, I skipped lunch, I had no appetite. When the final bell rang, I went out slowly, exhausted. In their own accord, my feet were dragging me to the café near my college. It was an unspoken agreement with Alice and Rose, that after our class was finished, we'd meet there.

When I got there, they had already there. Both of them were reading magazines. I entered the café and walked toward our usual table. I slumped to the chair next to Alice.

"Hey, Bella! How're you?" Alice asked cheerfully. I laid my head on the table.

"Tired." I answered. She threw a simpatic smile and stood up.

"Wait a minute." She said as she dashed to the counter. I was too exhausted to care.

"Bella. You OK?" Rose asked, taking a sip at her drink.

"Mm-hm, yeah."

Rose was unconvinced and about to throw another question but Alice's arrival cut it. She laid a tray of food in front of me. It was a mug of my favorite hot chocolate and two croissants.

I took a sip and moaned. It was good.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem." She said sweetly.

I took a croissant and pop it into my mouth, chewing it quickly. Soon, the food was gone.

"What did you eat for lunch, Bella? You seem awfully hungry." Rose commented.

"Mm..i haven't ate anything." I said, trying to seem nonchalant about it.

Both Alice and Rose raised their eyebrows. "Why?"

I hesitated, should I tell them? They didn't really like Jacob, if I told them what he said, they might kick Jacob's ass, literally.

"Mm…Dunno, I wasn't hungry."

To my relief, they didn't push the subject. They continued reading their magazines. I looked at the cover and almost choked on my drink. Is that Edward?!

"Alice, what're you reading?"

"A magazine?" She said innocently.

"I mean, what's it about?"

"It's a special edition. Want to take a look? It was all-about the Bronze hottie."

She said and offering her magazines. I took it and studied the cover.

It really was Edward, he was sitting on a piano bench and his eyes were closed and his face was fully in concentration. He was wearing a black formal tux. He looked handsome.

I opened the magazines and began to flipping the page quickly. It was truly full of Edward. His education, his career, his family history, his passion in music and of course, the latest murderer was included.

"Wow." I breathed. The media was truly into this, it was kind of sad, to think that he was famous not because his music but by the latest event. It must be hard for him.

"What do ya think?" Rose said, "He was all over the news, and you know what? They said, there're bunch of girls falling in 'love' with him. I'll not be surprised if there's a fans club for him."

"What? But he's a murderer." Well, not really; but no one knows that yet. Shouldn't they be afraid of him?

"I know. But Bella, He's gorgeous. And I'm currently single." Rose answered. Both Me and Alice laughed at her comment.

"But you should see the newspaper. If the magazine pictures him as a 'gorgeous pianist with a footnote; killer', the newspaper pictures him as 'Cruel and sadistic killer.' I read that the federal agent also starting to investigate his case." Rose continued.

"But I don't think that he's that bad. He might be innocent." Alice said and I snapped my head at her, did she know about him?

"How do you know?"

"I dunno, just a feeling I have. And usually it's right, so I sort of feel bad for him."

"Playing physic again, Alice?" Rose teased her. Which Alice stuck her tongue out in return.

I only stared at my friends who were chatted animatedly about something. And downcast my gaze to his picture again. He looked like a different person when he played. And most of his pictures were heartbreaking, I mean, he looked kinda cold and rarely smile. And to add this situation, he must be even depressed.

"Bella? Where's your glasses?" Alice suddenly asked. Oh! I totally had forgotten about it. It must had been somewhere in my room.

"I forgot it." I said simply.

"You looked better without them." Rose commented. I just smile at her.

"Now, what'll you do during our holiday and weekend?" Alice asked brightly.

"Holiday?"

"Ooh, Bella. Don't tell me you have forgotten about that! The University gives us holiday, starting from tomorrow until weekends!"

"Oh? How come?"

"Sheesh, don't you pay attention during the announcement? The teachers will have a conference or something like that, since it'll be held over seas, they decided to give us days off."

"Oh…So? What's the point?"

"We have to go shopping!" Alice clapped her hands.

"Well, have fun, Al." I said uninterested.

"No, Alice meant 'we' as in; You, Me and her." Rose jumped in.

"Oh God, no. I'm not in the mood, guys."

"Come on, Bella….Pleeeeease?" Alice pouted. Damn, I was absolutely weak at her puppy eyes and her pout.

"Yeah, you absolutely need new clothes, oh, and new car too." Rose said hopefully. She loved everything about car and despised my ride.

"Nice try, Hale. But I love my car."

She scoffed at me while Alice was still staring at me with her puppy eyes.

"Okay! Fine! I'll go." I surrender and Alice was bouncing at her sit, looking happy.

Rose smirked at me and I glared at her.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at your house, be ready at…" Alice said and I cut her before she could finish. She wouldn't come to my house this time. First, she most likely will be arriving in my house very, very early and play "Barbie Bella." Second, there is Edward now.

"No! How about we meet at the mall? I promise I'll not be late."

Alice stared at me, "Fine. Be there on our usual time."

After that, we chatted through the evening. And on four o'clock, we said our goodbyes and went home.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As I walked back to my car, I was tired. I guess skipping breakfast and lunch was not a good decision. I'd cook something nice and healthy as soon as I get home. Wonder how Edward is doing….

"So, Izzy…How's your day? I bet it's as ugly as your face." A nasal voice sneered out of nowhere. I turned to face her.

"Leah." I greeted coldly. Leah and I never get along, I didn't know what her problem or maybe, actually I do. It was about Jacob. I was certain about it. Jacob was cute, I admit, with his jet black hair, tall figure, boyish face. At first I was surprised when he asked me out, so I declined. But he was so persistent and so I gave up. We had been dating for two months by now. He was sweet at first but lately, he looked like a different person that I first known. And it was a common knowledge that Leah was head over heels for him.

"So, Izzy, how's your dear Jacob doing?" She sneered and crossed her hands in front of her chest, trying to look intimidating.

"We're doing fine, thank you." I answered her. She looked me up and down and smirked.

"Huh, really? I don't know what he sees in you. All I see is a nerd with ugly face, no sense of fashion and a total loser." She said arrogantly. "Well, enjoy your time with him, Swan." She smirked again and walked away from me.

I sighed. She was such a bitch and it took all my self-control not to punch her face. But then, maybe she's right. I'm nobody, just a plain Jane with not so simple life, even my parents didn't care about me.

I climbed weakly into my car, start the engine and heading home. All the way home, all I could think was today's event. Does Jacob really care about me? If he really does, shouldn't he respect me and accept me for who I am? What is this weird feeling I have?

_You looked fatter, try some diet, will ya?_

_You are such a klutz, Izzy! Man, you sure know how to embarrass yourself!_

I shook my head; No, Bella. He cares, he just shows it differently.

I kept telling myself that. And soon, I was finally arrived home. I gave the key to Ben as usual and walked to my own house. My mood was still sour as I pushed the door opened.

"Good evening, Miss."

Of course, Angela was already there, preparing for my dinner. I greeted her back. Sensing my mood, she asked,

"Are you OK, Miss?"

"Yeah, just tired. I'll take a shower, Ok?" She nodded and continued her cooking.

"And Ang? I'm starving. Cook some extra portion, ok?" I said to her nervously, actually, I'm not that hungry, it was for Edward.

"Ok." She didn't ask for more details which was a relief.

But, she'd get suspicious if I kept asking her for extra portion, Hhh…I needed so much explanation for the future, I think I should cook by myself from now on.

I climbed upstairs and unlock my door. I walked inside and closed the door. The light was off so I switch it on.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Bella? Is that you?" He whispered back. He was sitting on the corner of the room, if I didn't turn off the light, I'd miss him. Hell, even with the light on, he was still hidden from view.

I tossed my bag to the desk and approach him. He smiled at me which I was oddly return, despite my sour mood.

"Hey, how're you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Dinner'll be ready soon." I said as I pulled out fresh clothes from the wardrobe and headed toward bathroom.

After my shower, I felt fresher and my mood was slightly better. I ran downstairs and Angela was already done cooking.

"Smell delicious." I commented.

She smiled brightly and said. "I'll leave you from here. Good evening, Bella."

I walked side by side with her to the front door, chatting the whole way. Angela was friend and really fun to talk with. We waved our goodbye and I closed the door and locked it.

I dashed upstairs and opened my door.

"Edward! Let's eat!" I half yell-half whisper. Edward showed up and smiled.

"Come on, there's no one downsta- oof!" I tripped on…something, and fell again, face flat. Gosh, why oh why I always managed to embarrassed my self again and again? I groaned and just lying face down on the carpet, to embarrassed to look up. He'd laugh like Jacob did, most of people did.

"Are you alright, Bella?" He rushed to me. I looked up in disbelief, was he seriously worried about me? Apparently, he did. His face was ceased in worry and concern. He wasn't faking it. He helped me stand up and checked for injuries.

"I'm OK, Edward. I fell all the time." I said. He was still looking skeptical but I was not in the mood to care so I grab his hand, ignoring or at least tried to, the spark that ran through my hand which was currently holding his. I dragged him downstairs and went to the dining room. For some very weird and unknown reason, I felt oddly comfortable around him, even when he was still truly a stranger.

We sat across to each other and began eating. I was secretly glancing at him now and then, observing his behavior. He's decent guy, I might say. He was quite a gentleman and polite too. But we shouldn't judge people by its appearance, we need to know them.

"Bella, how's your day?" He asked warmly.

"Mm…same old. Boring day, how's your?"

"Pretty nice, I must apologize though; I touched your things without asking permission."

"What things?"

"Your books, you kept some on the table. And I didn't know what to do, so I read them."

I laughed at him, "It's fine Edward, it's not big deal, you don't need to apologize!"

He smiled that crooked smile again, the conversation flowed easily afterwards, and I felt content. I wasn't kind of girl who could just get along with everyone, I was too shy to start a conversation plus I enjoy silence not like any others. With Alice and Rose, we just clicked and it was no problem to talk all day, it was different with Jacob though, I always felt nervous.

"Edward, tell me about your family, if you don't mind."

"Well, I was adopted when I was ten years old. Esme and Carlisle is the kindest person I've ever known. I have older brother too, his name is Emmett."

"What happen to your parents?"

"Car crash."

"I'm sorry." I felt guilty for asking him that question, it was rude.

He only smiled and we continued talking about almost everything, I noticed that every time he spoke about his adoptive parent and his brother, his eyes lit up and a smile plastered on his face. We laughed together about stupid things that he and his brother did, sharing our favorite books and music, which was turned out to be similar. It was comforting to talk with him. He paid attention when I speak, and his interest was genuine toward me. He didn't faking it.

Maybe I've just found a good friend.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late update, the school was just very busy and there're tons thing to do.**

**So, hit or miss?**

**If you have any idea or if you'd like to see something in this story, feel free to tell me ! **

**Oh, and leave a review. ; )**


	10. Day Off

**Chapter 10**

**Day Off**

Bella's POV

I chatted all night long with Edward, and I felt really content with it, too bad I couldn't introduce him to Alice and Rose. I bet he'd get bored staying in my room for the whole day. I slept quite well that day, although I was starting to trust him, I couldn't help but to stay on the safe side; locking him in my walk in closet.

I woke up pretty late, around nine AM, but hey, it's holiday, what did you expect? Besides, it was safe to come late when you were about to go shopping with Alice. I'm pretty sure that she had already aware of my tactic, but let it anyway.

I got up and without thinking, opened the walk in closet's door while rubbing my eye. To my surprise, he was already awake and was stretching.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Hey." I said sleepily. He looked at me, smiling warmly but his eyes glint in mischief.

"What?"

He didn't say anything but walked towards me and stretching out his hand. I stared at him confusedly, and blushed when I found out what was his intention. His hand was untangling my hair, which I was sure looked like a haystack. Then he leaned closer and patted the top of my head. I smacked his chest and he laughed. Being childish as I was, I grab the pillow and smacked his head. He smiled in mischief again and grabbed another pillow. We had a huge pillow fight then. It was fun, running around in my huge walk in closet with a lot of feathers floating.

As we both were tired, we lay down on my round sofa with our knees hanging on the edge. We looked at each other and burst on laughing. He had white feathers stuck on his already messy hair. And apparently, judging from his reaction, I did too.

"Gosh Edward, My stomach hurts from too much laughing!"

"Same here."

We laughed again and when our laughter finally died down, we sat up and starting to picked the feathers from each other' hair. We back and forth cracked up jokes and stupid comments about our hair. When our hair was feather-free, I picked fresh clothes from the wardrobe and headed to the bathroom. I smiled widely as I showered. It was a great way to start a day.

****  
I finished my showered and let him entered the bathroom, I descended downstairs and went to the kitchen, I'm in the mood of cooking something. Pancake seemed inviting. Just when I put on my apron, the bell rang. I quickly darted to the front door and opened it. Standing there were Emma and Hailey, the other maids.

"Hey, guys." I greeted them. They greeted me back and I let them in.

"What do you want for breakfast, miss?" Emma asked politely.

I shook my head. "Hmm, I was thinking of pancake, but I'd preferred to cook it myself, though."

Emma and Hailey both nodded and help me prepare the ingredients. Turned out, that today was their duty of clean up my room. I said to them to do that while I was gone shopping with Alice and Rose. They agreed and said their goodbye shortly after. I locked the door and continued my cooking. After I satisfied with the amount of pancakes I made, I went upstairs and knocked my door.

"Edward? Breakfast's ready."

The door swung opened, and there were stood Edward with all his glory, with his hair wet and his trademark smile, which was lopsided. I wonder how many hearts he had broke until now. Come to think about it, he never mentioned his history with girls, hmm, I should ask him some time, it'd be very interesting.

"You don't need to knock, Bella. It's your room." He said as we went down stairs together.

'Well, I don't wanna walked in when you're not decent." I said without thinking.

We sat across to each other like yesterday with a plate of chocolate chips pancake in front of each of us. We picked our spoon together and ate. It'd be a lie if I said I didn't wait for his reaction because I did, quite nervous I might add.

When the spoon of pancake reached his lips and he slowly (or was it just me?) opened his mouth and ate that, I was practically staring at him. He froze as he finally got the taste and I was starting to get worried, I hadn't tried to taste it myself but was it that bad?

Well, I think it wasn't taste awful since after he froze, he moaned in delight. Which I, for unknown reason, blushed at.

"Wow, Bella. This is delicious! Even that wouldn't cover how great it tastes." He said cheerfully and grinning at me. I found myself smiling back at him; his smile was contagious.

"Thanks, Edward. I'm glad you like it."

"You made these?"

"Um, yes."

He grinned again and eating happily, he looked like a little child when he was eating; his emerald green eyes were sparkling.

It was nice to see someone appreciate my cooking, aside from Alice and Rose. I never cooked for someone else before.

My diet, or should I said, Jacob's idea to, was forgotten. Eating with Edward was fun. I didn't need to think how much I ate (which was still not much anyway), or how I should act. It was carefree, yet comforting at the same time.

As I poured Orange Juice to both of us, I remembered something.

'Edward, do you mind staying in the library today?"

"No, but mind if I asked the reason why?"

"Well, I planned to go shopping with Alice and Rose today."

"Oh, the best friends you've telling me before?"

"Yep, and the maids will come and clean my room. I hope that's OK. Oh, there's mini fridge too, but I'll make sure you won't die of hunger." I said lightly and jokingly at the end. I drank my juice and looked up at him; Edward had stopped eating, his face looked kinda gloomy.

"Edward? Are you OK?"

He avoided looking at my eyes and muttered, "Fine…it's just…"He put down his spoon and stared down at his lap. Then it dawned to me.

"Ed, you aren't feeling guilty, are you?"

He didn't say anything but I'm sure that was his problem. I leaned forward and placed my hand on top of his.

"Don't be, it's my pleasure, Edward. I, um, glad actually."

He raised one eyebrow.

"I mean, uh, you're a nice person and uh…comfortable to talk to." I admitted shyly. After a while, I gathered my courage and looked up, he was smiling his dazzling crooked smile.

"I'm glad it's you." This of course, made me blushed.

After our little confessing scene, we finished our breakfast and I led Edward to the library. Soon, I found my self driving to the mall.

"Bella! Finally!" Alice shouted from somewhere as I looked around to search for her and Rose. I spotted her as she and Rose walked towards me with empty hands, huh, that's weird.

"Wow, Alice. No tons of bag?" I teased her.

"Shut up, I've place them in my car, it's getting in the way."

I didn't make any comment after that because Alice dragged me (literally) and Rose just giggled at the sight of us. When I realized where Alice dragged me to, I shuddered in horror. Victoria's Secret.

"Alice, No! Lingerie isn't my thing! I've told you that over and over!"

Alice only winked and continued to drag me by wrist, for someone so small; she sure had a deadly grip. I shoot Rose a pleading look but she only grinned at me and even help Alice by pushing my shoulder.

"Just enjoy it, Bella."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I hate you, Rose."

Well, as usual, Alice picked a lot of different kind of lingerie and pushed me to try it by unleashing her undeniable puppy face. Ugh, I could never say no to that face.

"You have to buy that one, Bella!" Alice said brightly towards me as I showed up for the twentieth times. This time with midnight-blue babydoll that reached just above my knees, the material clung nicely to my curve.

"Yeah, that's so hot!" Rose backed her up.

I looked down at my body, it was quite nice actually. Not bad compared the previous lingerie I had tried.

"You'll make men lost their minds with that on you." Rose added again. A certain guy with bronze hair popped in my mind, which caused me to blush as red as tomato.

In the end, Alice and Rose ended up buying me several lingerie and matching underwear. Which I was sure I'd never wear anyway, but I'd just left them had their fun.

"Hey, B. What do ya think of this?" Alice held up very revealing black lingerie.

"I hope that's not for me, because the answer is a big no."

"Lucky for you, it's for me. So, what do you think?"

Both me and Rose stared at it and said at the same time, "No comment."

"You guys are no fun." She pouted, "Do you think Jazzy'll like it if I wear it for our next night together?"

"Eww, thanks for the mental image, Alice." I said sarcastically as Rose flinched.

"No prob, B." Alice said nonchalantly, "Hmm…This matches Jazz's; I think I'll buy this."

She looked thoughtful while looking at the lingerie which caused me to fake a gag.

"I never take my brother as a guy who likes to _wear_ lingerie." Rose said in serious but mocking tone. This makes both me and Rose burst out laughing.

"Of course not, Rose! I'm talking about his under-"

Alice never got the chance to finish her sentence because Rose had clapped her hands over Alice's lips.

"Enough talking of my brother's love life, especially that part. Eww…That's so gross."

Instead of laughing like I usually did whenever they argued about Alice and Jasper 'intimate' relationship, I found myself realizing something. I had given Edward fresh; ok, maybe not entirely new but decent clothes. But it never crossed my mind at all that there was another thing that men usually wear beneath outer clothes.

Oh, damn.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Should I tell Alice and Rose that I wanna go to a male clothing store? They'll follow me and demanding answer as soon as they found out what I'll buy. I gotta do this by myself and unknown by the two of them.

I kept my face calm and feigning exciting face to each store we checked out, even though I kept searching for chances to sneak out. Soon, our hands were full of shopping bags. As we move on to the next store which happened to be shoe store, I knew I had found the right time to sneak out. Alice and Rose were crazy about shoes; they would be too distracted to care about my disappearance.

Well, my prediction hit home, Alice and Rose waved at me without even looking up from their shoes as I excused myself.

I dashed out there quickly whilst holding the bags securely on my left arm. I'm sure it left red marks on my hands, since I held so many bags just in one hand.

I entered the first store that caught my attention and walked in, ignoring the stare from another customer that mostly were men.

I picked all kinds of clothes that were necessary, from T shirt, button up shirt, sleeveless shirt, pants, jeans, pajama and even swimming trunks. I choosed the clothes that would fit both Edward's appearance and personality. Well, it was quite of fun, actually. Too bad Edward wasn't here; I could force him to try these all.

All those clothes were being held by two salesladies that stick with me, they looked quite amused with the amount of clothes I bought.

Now, with the hardest part. Underwear. I groaned at the sight, there was so much to choose. Thank God that the salesladies were gone off so I could spare myself from more embarrassment. I was sure that my cheeks were in the darkest shade of red now. Those whispering people didn't help much either. After a minute or so, i hadn't got any desicion and was starting to get panic. _Quick Bella, just grab one kind and go!_

Oh, this is so embarrassing; here i was, standing in this most sensitive section of male clothing store. I could feel the staring from people and some giggles. I gotta choose one, now. I wonder how he managed it for the last few days. It wasn't like I had male's underwear lying around for him to wear. Maybe he was gone commando? Eww, Bella. What were you thinking?

Snap out of it and just pick one!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well, needless to say, I somehow managed to find _something _on the last section, now both of my hands were full of bags of shopping. I should put this away to avoid Alice's question, so I went to my car and put those bags.

Oww, my hands felt so sore. I blew on my both hands that were so red with marks. Then my cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Where are you?" Came Rose's voice.

"I'm on the parking lot, I was putting those bags."

"Okay, met us on the café near the fountain, you know where, right?"

'Ok, I'll meet you guys there."

We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting. It felt so carefree and comforting, yet somehow I felt different feel when I talked to Rose and Alice to when I was talking to Edward. My heart didn't feeling the same flutter it felt whenever I talked with Edward. Huh, I wonder why.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm home!" I shouted as I entered my house. I ran quickly to the library with the whole shopping bags on my hands. I refused Ben's polite offer to bring them for me. I throw those bags without warning to the floor and quickly unlocked the library's room.

I opened the door slowly, despite my unexplained eagerness.

"Edward?" I whispered. No answer.

Frowning, I stepped into the dark library. Wait, why it was dark? I switch on the light and looked around. Maybe he was on the reading corner. It was hidden from the view, after all. I was right, Edward was there, but he was sleeping, that's why he didn't answer me. He was sleeping on the couch, holding a book on his stomach. I stared at his sleeping form, he looked so innocent. Looking at his face, aside from his gorgeousness, someone like him couldn't kill someone, even when he was very much capable to. And from all those conversation we shared, I knew that he's a good man.

After a while I was starting to felt uneasy, I'm such a creep, staring when he was sleeping, I shook my head and gently took the book from his hand; he could sleep for another hour.

Edward suddenly sat up very fast and shoved my hand off him. I landed on my butt to the floor.

"oof!"

'Who the he—Bella?" He got off the couch and on his knee before me. "I'm so sorry, Bella. It was very foolish of me, but I swear I didn't mean it."

I smiled at him, "It's ok, I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Oh, Bella. It's me who should be apologizing." He offered his hand which I took and we both got up from the floor. We both smiled to each other, and when I realized that I had the stupid smile at my face, I quickly looked down to hide my blush. Oh man, I was too attached with his crooked smile.

"Bella, what happened to your hand?" Edward suddenly asked, my hand that he was holding was held to his eye level, palm up. He took my other hand, and examining it too.

"Shopping bags" I said while grinning sheepishly.

"Miss Bella?"

We was interrupted by one of the maid, Edward quickly dashed to hide behind the coach.

"O-oh, hey, Hailey. What's up?"

"Miss, dinner's ready. I apologized on my rude behavior to enter the house without your knowledge but the front door was open. I thought you were in shower and I didn't want to interrupt. So we cooked without asking your-"

"It's ok! Yeah, no problem, Hailey." I cut her, Hailey was a sweet girl, she was a year or two younger than me. But she was always nervous around me, huh, I'm not that scary or cruel like those Cinderella stories.

We chatted a bit and yes, I'm very aware of the fact that Edward was still hiding behind the couch. But I couldn't just shooing Hailey away, could I? First of all, it was rude, second, well, I didn't want that girl get wrong impression of her employer.

We was still chatting on our way downstairs, she was attending the local high school and was very happy and grateful about that. We, as in the employer did pay for it. It wasn't a big deal though. Well, maybe. From what I've heard, that most of the employee was passed by generation. Don't ask my why, it was their owner, they said. Huh, it was like our family was like a noble family, blue-blood or something. Now come to think about it, I never asked about our family's history.

The rest of the day was followed by dinner and shower. As I walked out freshly after shower and found Edward sitting on the couch near the bed. He was looking amused.

"What?"

He didn't say anything but when I followed his gaze, he was staring the shopping bags I just put carelessly on the bed. He looked amused, maybe from the amount of the bags. It wasn't all for me, I wanted to say. Then I remember about the newest clothes.

"I bought you clothes, too."

"Excuse me?" He looked quite shocked, it was something I didn't expect.

I climb to the bed and went to the pile of bags that was scatter everywhere on the middle of the bed. I sort them all and set aside the bags that were mine.

"Here, these all are yours."

He stared at the amount of bags I was holding to me and to the bags again.

"Bella, are you sure?"

I counted the bags and check the logos on the bags, "Yeah, these are yours."

"But there were, like, ten bags. Are you sure they were for me?"

"Actually, there are only eight bags, Edward. And I am absolutely sure that these all for you."

He looked at me in disbelief written all over his face.

"What? I'm sure that all the clothes are nice! Take a look for yourself." I said defensively. When he didn't make any move, I sighed and jumped off the bed, well, my clumsiness strike again and I slipped when I landed. Edward shot off the couch so fast and caught me before I hit the floor.

"You should be careful, Bella." He said while chuckling. He had right arm snaked around my waist and the other on my shoulder. I looked up and stuck out my tongue at him. Then I grabbed his right hand and twirled around in order face the bed. He chuckled again on my stupid action that was done to just do a simple turn around. What I didn't realize was when I twirled around; I unconsciously still holding his hand when I did it. Now our position was like Edward hugged me from behind. He was tense in instant. Oops.

The pleasant electricity running through my body again and I lost myself in them for second, His body and my body relaxed the same time and I leaned onto Edward's strong body behind me, with my both hands over his on my stomach.

The spell was broken as fast as it came; his hand was on his side the same time as I step forward. I couldn't believe I let myself lost on that kind of feeling. I never let my self act like that around Jake and he was my boyfriend!

_Yeah, Bella. The boyfriend that never cares to called you properly, let alone hugs you. _

_Shut up, he's still my boyfriend! He cares about me._

_You sure?_

I didn't answer. My mind was really messed up. Now I was talking internally with myself, again.

I coughed nervously and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So, uh, Edward, these are your clothes." I patted the bags awkwardly.

"Eh, uh, yeah, thanks Bella." He coughed once and ran his hand through his already messy hair.

The silence filled the room after that, and I didn't like it. I enjoyed the silence but not this one.

"You should try them!" I blurted out.

His hand froze on his hair, "Huh?"

I laughed at his innocent confused face and this seemed somehow brightened the awkward silence between us.

"I mean, I really wanted to see these clothes on you. I picked them myself and I wanted to make sure they fit you."

He grinned in mischief and said, "Are you saying that you are going to make me your personal dressing doll?"

"Yeah, that exactly it. Now try them!"

He crossed his arms over his chest and pretended to thinking hard about it. This caused a pillow flying towards his direction. And by the way, he caught the pillow. Damn him and his stupid reflex.

He laughed on my pouting face and walked towards me. I patted the bed beside me and he sat down.

"Sit here. And take a look at your clothes."

"You really don't need to do this. The clothes you gave me were enough."

I scoffed, "No way, they're only old t shirts and training."

"You're too kind."

He smiled a breathtaking smile and said thank you over and over again that I had to literally shut him up by covering his lips by my hands. I excitedly watching him went through the clothes. He complimented my choice which caused me to blush pink.

"What is this…Swimming trunks? Bella, why did you buy it?"

"Dunno, just in case."

"Just add a suit and you have officially bought me a whole wardrobe."

I knew that he was only joking but then, that wasn't such a bad idea.

"Bella, I knew what you are thinking. I was only joking."

I grinned at him and he continued to dig into the shopping bags. Then, there was only one bag left. I nervously waited for his reaction, cause I fully aware what were inside. I bit my lip, my cheeks were already starting to heated. He looked somehow alert because of my nervous glance at him.

He didn't pull out the content like other previous bags. Instead he peaked and his cheeks were painted pink after he saw them.

"Err, uh, thanks, Bella." He said nervously. "You're so, eh, thoughtful." His cheeks were still pink as he said these and my cheeks felt like burning. I only nodded and looked down.

Then he reached over and squeezed my hand. "Thank you, I really mean it. Thank you, Bella. For this, for everything."

"You're welcome, Edward."

"If there's anything I can do, please let me know. You've done so much for me already. I didn't know how I can return the favor, but I swear, when I get things under control, I'll return your kindness."

"No, it's fine, Edward. You don't need to."

But his firm squeeze on my hand and his determination face told me that he would do it anyway.

"Fine."

"Name it Bella, and I'll do it."

"Really?" I grinned, "Ok then, try all these clothes, please"

He groaned but did it anyway. He scooped all those clothes to his arm and walk to my closet to change his clothes.

We laughed together on his stupid poses every time he changed clothes, I laughed but also feeling mesmerize, he looked like a runaway model, he was so gorgeous. And before you asked, he tried all the clothes except the swimming trunks and those boxers, because honestly, I got enough temptation from his face already, I felt betraying Jacob with my closeness with Edward. Besides, it would be so wrong to have a man bare chest in my room.

After my constant yawning that I was trying to hide; he forced me to go to sleep, promising another dress-up moment after I had my sleep. He entered the walk in closet with me following him. We said goodnight and I closed the door. I always locked the door every time he slept there, to prevent him from hurting me when I was asleep, either straggle me in the middle of the night, kidnap me or rape me. But I knew after all those conversations, all that laughs, the way he speaks, the way he acts, the way he behaves, I knew that I can trust him enough.

For the first time of all those night he slept there, I did something different.

This time, I didn't lock it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N**

**  
Sorry if I kept you waiting.**

**Bella is starting to gain more trust at Edward, what do you think'll happen next?**

**  
Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs!**

**By the way, help me reach a hundred reviews, please?**

**Review motivates me to write this story and I really love to read your response to my story.**

**  
Do me a favor, and Review.**

**Oh, and I won't update until you kindly help me reach a hundred or more reviews, guys. I mean it. **

**Reach more than 100 reviews = Update**

**REVIEW ! **


	11. Game On

**Chapter 11 **

**Game On**

Bella's POV

I woke up pretty early, when I glance at the clock; it was still 6.05 AM, I stayed on the bed, not wanting to move yet; after a while, I decided to get up. Edward was either asleep or already up. But instead of opened the door first thing like yesterday, I dragged myself to the bathroom, brush my teeth and splashed water to my face. I untangled the mess called my hair and when I was decent; I walked out, headed towards the closet.

I was about to search for the key that I usually kept in my pajama pocket, but then I remember, I didn't lock the closet yesterday, so the key was still on the drawer. I smiled when I remember the reason, I didn't have to doubt Edward anymore, he was a gentleman, and secretly, I considered him as a good friend, even with this short amount of time we had spent. Was it just me or I did feel an ache at the word 'friend'? I shrugged it off, it wasn't important.

I knocked and opened the door; I switch on the light and saw Edward. He was already up; he was still sitting on the couch, rubbing his eye. He wore a simple white tee and plaid blue pants, but still looked like a runaway model. His hair looked even messier when he woke up. I smiled at his figure.

"Good morning, Edward."

" 'morning, Bella." He said and got off the sofa.

"I'll prepare breakfast; I'll call you when it's ready."

He walked towards me who was leaning against the door frame and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Bella." He walked past me and headed to the bathroom.

I knew that it was just a friendly gesture but it still made my cheeks burnt. I unconsciously touched the part where his lips were before. His lips were so soft; I still felt it on my skin. Ugh, Bella. It was a kiss, a simple kiss on the cheek. You got it from Jake too, and you never overreact about it. Why this one is so different from that? I shook my head, yeah; I'm just over think about it.

I got out my room and closed the door, descended the stairs, and oh, tripped on the last step. Did I mention that the maids purposely put a very soft and thick carpet on the end of the step? So that way, I didn't hurt myself from frequent falling.

On my way to the kitchen, I kept had a feeling that I was forgetting something. It was nagging me. So I decided to sit on the couch on the living room to think about it. Ok, what was I forgotten? I didn't have any paperwork, I didn't have another shopping trip or hanging out with Alice and Rose today, My room's clean, I had enough groceries, It was just another Friday morning…Oh!

It was our tradition morning breakfast! On Friday, I and the maids always had our breakfast together on the main house. It used to be dinner on Saturday, but since I entered college 3 years ago, my schedule was so messed up and I was usually so tired on the weekends or hanging-out with Rose and Alice. And because on Friday I had only afternoon classes, we decided to have a breakfast together instead.

I stood up and dashed upstairs, breakfast usually at eight, but I gotta get ready and prepare Edward's breakfast. I opened the door so quickly that I lurched forward and fell. I let out a very not-lady shriek.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Edward was suddenly already on my side, helping me up.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just a little clumsy."

"You should really watch your step, Bella. You'll hurt yourself."

"Relax, It's just very me to be clumsy. Didn't you notice that most of the floor is covered by soft carpet? It's for my benefit, ya know." I joked.

He only smiled and I let myself in, darted to the closet and pick clothes, after I stared at my wardrobe, I decided to wear a simple strapless white sundress that had a purple ribbon below the chest area and the rest of the dress flow to the knees. I gathered all the clothes and headed to the bathroom and had a shower.

I looked at the big wide mirror on the bathroom, already wearing the dress, I pinned my hair on the both sides and let the others fell to my waist. I wasn't a fan of long hair, but I could easily hide my face, so I didn't cut it. My bang was already too long, I noticed. It reached my nose. Why did I care anyway, whatever my hair-style, I was still plain, it was no use.

I took a deep breath, and headed out. Edward was sitting on the couch, reading a book. I bit my lip as I nervously approach him, when he noticed my presence, he looked up and gasped. Oh no, was it that bad? I thought it was decent, guess I was wrong.

"Bella, you look…"

Oh no, ugly?

Fat?

Silly?

"…beautiful" Fiiiuhh…Wait, what?

He got off the couch and walked to me, "What's on occasion? Are you going somewhere?"

"Nope, there's a tradition we have here, a breakfast together every Friday. I thought it would be nice to dress up a bit, since the maids and all usually did."

He grinned at the information, "So you are close to your maids?"

"Yep. Why wouldn't I? They're part of the family, too."

He smiled his dazzling crooked smile again, "You never cease to amaze me."

"Err…" I started to get dazed by him "So, how do I look?"

"You look stunningly beautiful, Bella." He winked at me and I blushed.

"Oh! I haven't cooked your breakfast, Edward." I looked at him sheepishly "I'm on it, now."

"No, Bella. It's fine. Don't worry about me. You've stocked a lot of food here, I'll live." He joked at me.

"Ok, I'll head to the main house; I'll lock the front door, so feel free to wonder around, ok?"

He nodded and I left shortly after.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wow, Angela! This is delicious!"

"Thank you, Mistress. Emma was the one who cooked it actually."

I saluted all of them and we all laughed. We had breakfast in the unbelievable long wooden table, which I though was too over, but it was nice nonetheless.

All the maids and securities were there; we chatted about everything, teased each other and joked.

I never met them so often since I lived on the different house, but we were still close anyway.

"So, Bella. How's Jacob?" Hailey asked, genuinely curious.

"We're fine." I shrugged it off. I care about him, but well, sometimes I wondered what kind of 'care' I felt for him.

"Why don't you bring him here once a while? We swear we'll not disturb you." Emma commented.

The others laughed as my face turned beat red. After that, somehow, they all were starting to discuss the bronze haired killer. I ate my food slowly, not wanting to give any comment. The maids were gossiping to each other, and I listened to them, maybe there'd be some sort of information.

"Miss Bella?"

"Yes?" I turned to look at Ben.

"I've picked Maple yesterday, he's resting on is kennel. The veterinarian said he'll be fine by now."

"Oh! Damn!" I shouted quite loudly that all the maids stopped chatting and stared at me with a smile.

I had totally forgotten about that! Maple was my pet, a Bernese mountain dog. He was sick and need to be observed for couple of days.

"I'm so so so sorry, Ben. I've totally forgotten about it, I was supposed to pick him up yesterday. I was distracted…" By Edward I add mentally. He showed up in my room the day after I left Maple to the vet. Oh my, why was I so stupid?

"It's Ok, Miss. You barely left your house since Wednesday, we all sure that you're busy with your last year of college, we understand."

I nodded but feeling guilty, I was so overwhelm by the sudden appearance of Edward that I forgot about my dear Maple. I needed to check him after this, I missed him. I'm such a bad owner.

"Mistress?"

"Yes, Ang?"

"I was wondering, actually. May I and Ben ask for two days off? The maids were asked to visit the beach house, but we agreed that it will be just me and Ben, the others will stay. Is that alright?"

Oh, the beach house. Did I mention that my parents have a lot of house, or rather, mansion aside for this one? The beach house as I called it, was three hours away, it was a very beautiful house. That house only had two maids there. We rarely used it, usually just for vacation.

"Wait, do you mean that you and Ben are the only one who leaves?"

"Yes, Mistress. That's the plan. The maids there are sick because of very bad fever so they left the house to rest and now no one take care of the house. We'll leave today, if you let us."

"Guys! It's a no!" I groaned.

"Oh, if you say so, Miss. We'll tell the oth-"

"No, I mean. You all can go, if you want."

All of them; Hailey, Emma, Madison, Beth, Angela, Ben and Dan stared at me in shocked.

"What? Look guys, consider this as a vacation, I have no plan at all for these two days. I'm totally free. All of you haven't got any day off this month. Really, just go."

I could see that this idea was very much tempting them. But they all said No in unison.

"Hey, I can just turn on the security system, and Maple is here too. He'll protect me. And don't forget this house was in the middle of woods, of nowhere. I doubt there'll be any danger." Well, aside from the fact that there _was _a bronze-haired murderer here. I added mentally.

As if she could read my mind, Angela said, "Miss, I don't think it's a good idea, the bronze haired killer's car was found on the border line of the city, miles from here but still not that far, but who knows? The police haven't found him yet."

I let out a nervous laugh, "Huh? Y-you mean Ed-I mean the bronze killer? Him? I-It'll be just fine. He probably was hiding, err, somewhere. Maybe he already gone from the city? It'll bee just fine." Real smooth, Bella.

After a moment of convincing them to just leave for vacation, they finally agreed. They cleared the table and I wandered around the main house, waiting for them to finish packing their bags.

I had a reason though, if they all leave, I could show Edward the rest of the house, he could play the grand piano we own! I knew he missed it; sometimes I catch him played imaginary keys in the air. I trusted him enough to know that I'll be safe even with just the two of us in this unbelievably big mansion.

Around 10.33 AM, they all ready to go and bid me goodbyes with hugs. I waved at them until the car was out of the gate. The gate, as always, automatically closed. But I needed to turn on all the security system now.

I ashamed to say but I ran full speed ahead to my house, tripping a couple times but manage to catch myself. I was panting as I opened the lock of the door; I let the door opened as I dashed toward my room.

"Edward!" I yelled with a gasp. I was still panting and punt my hands on my knees.

"Bella, what's wrong, are you ok?" Edward was on my side on instant, holding my shoulder firmly as I leaned to him. I held my hand to him, signaling I need to catch a breath. He waited but I could see that his eyes were glowing in worry.

As I finally manage to calm myself, I said, "I have surprise."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled crookedly, "And?"

"You'll see."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I explained the situation briefly to Edward whist I dragged him out the house towards the main house, he was, surprisingly, disapproved my decision, saying it was risky; he was a stranger after all, I rolled my eyes. That guy was seriously weird, but this proved his gentle act was true.

"Bella? Is this necessary?" He asked while blind-folded him.

"Yep. Just wait and see." I took his hand, ignoring the spark I felt and guiding him toward the hall of the main house. I stopped just a meter away and untie the black cloth.

I stepped back as he slowly opened his eyes. I watched his eyes widened at the sight of the grand piano in front of him. His light lit up and he smiled a breath taking smile.

"Surprise." I said

He closed the distance between us and hugged me. I was quite startled but hug him back nonetheless. And it felt…right. I love the feeling of his strong arms around me. Wait, backtracked…I love it? God, I was such an idiot. I over-analyzed things.

He stepped back and looked at the piano.

"Come on, I wanna hear you play." I said and he nodded. He sat on the bench and I sat on the couch, from this angle, I could see his profile for the side.

Then he started to play. It was so beautiful. The tunes flowed effortlessly and create a perfect harmony. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the armrest, I didn't recognize the tone, did he write this?

I opened my eyes, Edward's eyes were closed and a small smile plastered on his face. He looked so peaceful.

He played three songs before he finally stopped. I clapped my hands so loudly and cheering for him.

"Edward, it's so beautiful! You're so great!" I exclaimed excitedly as I dashed toward him. He blushed slightly pink that I found so adorable that I tempted to pinch it.

We chatted while we walked through the main house. I pointed several of rooms, since we were in the first floor it wasn't much , the first floor only consist a huge ballroom with a grand piano, a kind-of-princess's-stairs, a small bar, a living room, a dining room, kitchen and it was pretty much it. It was spacious on first floor.

I lead him towards the door to the basement garage, and I ran full speed toward Maple's kennel that just beside the garage.

"Maple!" I shouted excitedly. His ears picked up and he barked excitedly too.

He ran towards me and lunged at me, making me fall backwards.

"Easy there, boy. How're you?"

He barked happily again and licked my face before he suddenly let out a growl.

I sat up and hugged Maple's tense body. I patted his head,

"Don't. He's my friend."

When Edward suddenly walked closer, I had already stood up as Maple ran free. Shut! Maple was a very friendly dog, but toward any foreign people, he could be so very aggressive. I spun quickly, but there he was. He was fine, Edward I mean. He was stroking Maple's furry body. Maybe Maple had the same soft spot for him as I did.

"You have a very nice dog, Bella. What's his name?"

"Maple."

He raised an eyebrow, confused yet amused. "Unusual name for dog."

"Yes." I said sat knelt down to stroke Maple's body too. "I was on vacation that day, on a very beautiful island that has a lot of Maple tress; I was walking around when he suddenly popped up from a pile of fallen leaves." I chuckled when I remembered how startled I was when suddenly a cute puppy popped and followed me; I was taken by him so I brought him home.

Edward looked up at me, "So, I take that this is your garage?"

I nodded, the door was still locked. "Wanna take a look?"

"Sure."

I stood up and walked to the garage's door and punched the combination to the security lock. The door slide opened.

I smiled at the amazed looking Edward. He looked in awe. Well, I couldn't blame him. The cars in front of him were from different level from my trunk. They were sleek and shiny. I loved them all actually, but never used them anywhere, just driving around the empty road here. They were too eye catching. My red rusty trunk was really stood out from all of them.

"Bella, wow." Edward breathed out.

I shrugged nonchalantly; I wasn't the one who bought them. All of them were "present" from my parents. Edward was observing those entire cars, making comments about their speed and all. He definitely would get along with Rose.

We continued our tour on the main house, this time, Maple followed us. The first floor was done. I asked him if he want to looked more and he said yes. He was again looked shocked when I lead him to the lift.

"Bella, do you seriously have a lift on your house?" He asked and stepped into the lift.

"Hmm…It was my parents' idea, there's stairs too. But three story floor and a basement with a stair was tiring. It saves time and energy."

The second floor consist bedrooms; my old room, my parents'; each to both of them, yes, they had different bedrooms, guest rooms, home theater, library, my parents' office.

I pointed them all and then, we made promise to watch movies at mini theater on the afternoon.

Now to the third floor. It consist indoor beautiful swimming pool, gym, roof terrace which filled by green house and patio.

"Bella, you have your own gym?"

I grinned shyly, not knowing how to respond. He smiled at the sight, looking amazed. The third floor always had been my favorite; there were indoor swimming pool, a big and smaller one. The big one had a beautiful design, there was a small waterfall on the side, complete with a slide. The smaller one was used for relaxing, more like a Jacuzzi.

We walked past mini gym and headed to the roof terrace; I opened the French door and showed him around. The green house was filled by kinds of flowers, on the side of the green house; there was spacious room, which filled by only one coffee desk and two couches. The telescopes were placed near it; all I had to do was to sit on one of the couch and opened the roof to watch the stars at night.

We got back inside and I closed the door. Edward grinned suddenly.

"Wanna get some work out?" He pointed at the gym with his thumb.

"Why not."

Instead of taking the lift like before, we raced downstairs and ran to my house, laughing all the way with Maple tagging along. We changed our clothes into simple shirts and shorts. We simply walked on our way back, talking animatedly.

******

Our breath changed into short pants, gasping for air. After two hours of working out, we decided to end it and did some cooling down.

"Fiuuh, that's was a real work out." I said breathlessly and whipped the sweat with the back of my hand.

"You can say that again."

Maple was outside; I could see him through the glass door which surrounded the gym. I was sure that he was sleeping on his favorite corner; there was a small bed for him in the line of the white lazy chairs.

After our sweat was all whipped off and our breathing was back to normal, we threw ourselves down to the lazy chairs near the swimming pool. Maple's head picked up at our presence but he continued his sleeping.

The comfortable silence fallen upon us, and I enjoyed it very much. Being with Edward was effortless, I didn't have to try making small talk or had to care too much on how I acted.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

I turned my body to the side, facing him and propped myself up with my elbow.

"You're welcome. But what's that for?"

"This, for all of the things you've done. You're amazing, Bella."

I blushed a bit at his word and got off the lazy chair towards the pool. I sat down on the edge and sink my foot until the water reached my knees. I splashed my feet back and forth.

"No Edward, you deserve it. You're innocent and you're a great guy. Other people surely'd do the same thing." I said quietly. The wind blew through the opened French door and played with my hair. Edward got up too and copying my position.

We said nothing for a moment, just enjoying the sound of the splashing water.

"You gave me too much credit, Bella." He murmured.

I kept my gaze at the water, "I'm not."

He shook his head, "You are. I wish I could return it."

"How about shut up? That'll pay the debt." I teased him.

He grinned at me and ruffled my hair. Maple suddenly barked and his loud sound made us jumped. I got up, or at least tried to. I misplaced my feet and slip my right foot into the pool. Predictably, I lost my balance, Edward tried to grab my flying hand but since he wasn't in stable position, he got dragged into the water as well.

The water burst out with a bum. Shortly after the fall, our head popped out of the water, gasping for air. The pool where we fell wasn't on the deep section; it only reached below my collarbone. We stared at each other for a second and we lost it, our laugh exploded.

Needless to say, since we both already soaked badly, we played in the water, chasing each other, splashing water and even played the slide.

"Edward, stop!" I said in a gasp, he was tickling me. He stopped when I was finally couldn't even breath and said casually, "it's lunch time, Bella."

He walked through the water to the edge. I couldn't help but notice how his sleeveless shirt clung into his body and when his muscle flexed as he jump off the pool, using his hands as support.

But, he didn't turn around to help me up like usual. I furrowed my eyebrows on this. Was he mad at me?

I helped myself up and was faced by a fluffy towel thrown by Edward, which I surprisingly caught. His back was still on me and when I looked at the towel, it suddenly clicked. I was as soaked as him; my tank top surely was see-through by now. I blushed at the thought and quickly wrapped the big towel around my shoulder and my body; it reached my mid thigh so I think it was ok to face him.

Edward himself wrapped the towel around his hip. We both were too shy to say anything and with unspoken agreement we got into the lift and headed out to my house. Maple was following behind us silently.

****

The atmosphere was improved by the time we both got shower and dressed. Edward insisted that he should be the one who cooked lunch.

"You can cook?" I asked, surprised by this new information.

"My mother taught me how, she didn't want me to be a 'useless man' and be a burden to my future wife." He rolled his eyes but looked kind of sad. He must missed his family.

I agreed and watched him cooking. He gracefully moved around my kitchen and his cooking was so delicious.

"Uh, wow, Edward! This is so delicious!" I exclaimed and took more bite into his rolled sandwich. I wasn't kidding, it was truly taste amazing. He smiled his winning smile and said thanks.

After lunch, we were only lazing around on the living room with the TV turned on. I sprawled on the three-seated couch while Edward was sitting on one seated couch.

"_Now to the next news, the police have confirmed that the silver Volvo found on the border line of the city belongs to Edward Cullen, the suspected murderer of La Tua Catante's owner. They believe that he's no longer in the city…"_

I bolted off the sofa to reach the remote and turned the volume up. We both listened intently to the news.

_"…on the conference this morning, the chief state that they've found Edward Cullen's fingerprints on the murder weapon and match the bloody shirt to the victim's blood. These evidence, as he said, were enough to put Edward's status to the convicted murderer. The main priority now is to capture this man. The investigation of this case…"_

It got worse, they were all totally convinced that Edward was the killer, how could they assume that he was the murderer based only by two evidence? Hadn't they thought about his innocence? By saying the main priority was to capture him and put the search of evidence on hold meant that they seriously wouldn't investigate this case more thoroughly or try another hypothesis. It was the same as deadpan him as the murderer.

I slumped back to the couch, disbelief was written all over my face. How could they? How could they decide to ignored the evidence and focus about only him, they all were idiots! I slammed my fist to the wooden table in front of me.

Edward who sat on the one seated couch on my right was pinching the bridge of his nose, he was tense yet looked defeated. He wasn't planning on giving up, was he?

"We're going through this, Edward. We'll prove it to them. I fucking swear." I vowed.

He didn't say anything but then he looked up, "I don't know, Bella. If you get more involved…"

I cut his word by dashing off the couch and hovering in front of him, "Don't say that."

"But, Bella, you heard the news, they wouldn't believe me. If I get caught, you'd get suspected too. The police'd think you are my partner."

"So what? If you think that I'd turn my back on you because of this, you're dead wrong, Cullen."

"Bella…"

"Shush!" I shut him up, "We're going to find everything that needed to be find. We'll going to prove everything that need to be proved. Game on Cullen, are you in?"

I dared him and stretched out my fist.

He stared at my determined face and got up. As I see his eyes sparkling again, I already knew his answer.

He punched my fist, "Hell yeah."

If they wouldn't try to find the evidence, we would.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N**

**So, there it is! I'm really apologise for the late update, but school has taken majority of my time that i couldn't type this up. **

**You really did it guys! I'm so suprised, really. I was only joking about the reviews thing, i wanted to update since forever but, i couldn't find the time, so i hope you'd understand. Thanks for waiting. ****Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts !**

**Now that Bella and Edward are starting to investigate the case, this is where the fun begins ! **

**What do you think?**


	12. Just The Two Of Us

**Chapter 12**

**Just The Two Of Us**

**BPOV**

After our agreement, we went to my library to get started. I collected all the newspaper and magazines that had Edward's case in it, I took a scissor and cut the articles.

While I was busy working, reading and cutting with pile of newspaper and articles on the long table in the library, Edward turned on one of the computer and browsed the internet. He was busy typing and his fingers never left the keyboard. For someone who was only browsing, he put so much concentration.

I took a binder and organize all the articles I found based on the date. After some while, Edward walked to the table with some printed paper. I set aside the now unused newspaper.

"How was it?"

"The police left out very much on their statement. The reason they put a hold on finding the evidence isn't because of the priority thing; it's more like they couldn't find anything."

I raised my eyebrows, "How do you know?"

"Some sites are proven to be more reliable than what's posted on newspaper."

He took a sit beside me and showed me the paper he was holding. My eyes widened,

"Edward, is this police's file? How do you get it? It's confidential!" I said as I went through page after page he gave me.

"Your PC is very great, Bella. It has its own line and untraceable track. Did you modify it?"

"Yeah, all those computers and everything electronic here are SIC's creation. Why?"

"SIC? You mean Swan International Corporation?"

"Uh-huh. These are their latest invention; it's not on the market though." I said quietly, I didn't think Edward had made a connection between me, Bella Swan with SIC.

His face nodded in understanding, "I couldn't believe that I miss that one, it's very obvious."

I coughed, "Well, that's that. So, how did get this information?"

He ran his hand through his hair, making it messier. He awkwardly said, "Well, my brother and I have our own way to fill our free time. He's so into technology and taught me couple of things, like, um, passing through some line on security system."

"You mean, hacking?"

"Err…Yeah, I never actually did it, but well, it's the best time to try it."

I grinned in amazement, "Wow."

We didn't discuss Edward's 'talent' furthermore and begun our investigation.

I took a paper and wrote important things. Edward started to write too, but he was writing the chronology of the events from his perspective.

After some quite time, that was only filled with our pens' scratches. I leaned back to the chair. All the newspaper wrote about the same thing, same news, same chronology, in other word, it hold no information at all.

But the police file gave vital information; they were all talk, what priority? They couldn't find the clue to any evidence and temporarily stop searching. I had a feeling that it was not temporarily; they had ended the investigation for good.

The evidence they found were only Edward's fingerprint, his bloody shirt and that pretty much it. They couldn't use the surveillance tape; it was broken so badly, so it couldn't be considered as evidence.

I tapped my pen, but it was so clear on the file, they couldn't just say that Edward was the killer. They couldn't prove Edward's presence when the CCTV died down, the café owner gave them very convincing statement that Edward didn't enter the Hall until 11 PM.

There's something that nagging me though, Aro did say he was going to meet someone, we should find this person.

"Say, Edward. Do you remember anything about this person Aro was seeing?"

"I wish I do." He bit his lip, he was blaming himself. I turned my body to face him and touched his shoulder.

"Edward, please don't beat yourself up. We'll figure this out, Ok?"

He smiled wistfully, "Seriously Bella, you're an Angel that God sent me to help me."

I slapped his shoulder, "Gee, are you going to all cheesy on me?"

He grinned, "Maybe."

My glanced at the clock, "uh, wow. It's been two hours. No wonder my eyes are blurry." I rubbed my eyes.

"How about we take a break first?"

We took a break and listening to the music for the rest of the afternoon in the library. We both sprawled on the carpet and staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss your family?"

"Yeah, that's for sure. I don't know how they cope with this. I wish I can tell them the truth."

I turned my body to side and use my hand as my pillow. "Let's go outside."

I was on my feet and offer my hand to him, "You haven't seen the garden yet." The truth was I only wanted to distract his attention from this case, I knew he was more stress than he let on.

I took his hand and went downstairs, in front of my house, there was a big garden, because it had lot of trees, it was hidden from view of the main house and maid's. There was my childhood play park, complete with sand box.

The scent of flowers really calming me, and then we finally get into my swing. It was four seated swing bench with a canopy. We sat and swung it back and forth.

For the first time I didn't know what to say to him. We lost in our own thoughts for awhile then out of nowhere, Maple jumped to the swing, barking happily.

He curled between me and Edward, with his head on my lap.

"Silly boy, need some attention, hmm?" I said as I stroke his body. He purred in response.

I looked up to the sky, the night was ready to fall and the sky was on orange and red tint. The end of the day had come.

"Beautiful." We said at the same time. We stared at each other with smile spread on our faces.

We got off the swing bench and went to security room to turn on all the light and security system, I placed Maple on his kennel again and gave him dog food. Edward and I had dinner afterward, since I was still curious of Edward's cooking ability I asked him to cook which he was happy to obligate. In return, I'd prepare the dessert. He made paella, which taste was beyond amazing, while I made a pudding cake as desert.

The flow returned once more, I chatted happily with him again. He told me more about his family and his passion for music. The more I knew about him, the more I was sure that someone like him wouldn't kill someone, even if he was capable to.

As the night continued to fall, I dragged him to the main house and asked him to play his piano again. Honestly, he was so gifted.

"Now, I'm feeling bad." I groaned quietly.

"About what?" He paused his playing and looked at me.

I thought I said it quietly, guess not.

"Umm…Well, I feel bad, you know, I was labeling you as arrogant guy whose music was nothing but a lie."

He was quiet, and I didn't dare to look up. I knew he was already standing in front of me, but I refused to look at him. He knelt down in front of me and tilted my chin up. His face was on my level and he smiled softly.

"Hey, please don't feel bad. I'm used to it. But really Bella, I'd not be mad at you. We haven't met that time."

He smiled his trademark loop sided smile and I found myself smiling back at him.

We decided to lightened up the mood and enjoy the rest of the day. We went to the mini theater and picked random movies. We sprawled on the separate four seated couch. My mini theater consist two four-seated couch, two love seat and was arrange in the shape of half circle with soft thick carpet underneath. The rest of the chairs behind the sofa were regular comfy one seated chair.

I turned off the light and set the movie. We kept laughing on the first movie and commenting here and there. It was fun. We lean our head on the armrest and the top of our head touched if we moved a bit.

It was already pass midnight, almost reaching the dawn but we didn't go to sleep and kept watching. Somewhere between the umpteenth movies, my eyelids were starting to drop and I remember nothing afterwards.

* * *

I opened my eyes sleepily, and was quite startled to see Edward's face in front of mine.

We both were lying down at the carpet, which was odd since previously we were sprawled on the couch. We were face to face, but our bodies were on opposite direction. He looked so peaceful, and so was I.

I didn't change this position and closed my eyes again to let the sleep took me once more.

* * *

"Bella, wake up." I was awoken by a gentle shake on my shoulder.

Beside me, Edward was awake but he was still rubbing his eyes.

"Guess what. We fell on both asleep and off the couch." He said, grinning.

"Yep. What time is it?" I asked and sat up.

"um…" He glanced at the clock, "Uh, wow. It's already eleven in the morning."

"Well, it couldn't be helped, we stayed up all night." I yawned and stretched my arms up.

We got up and went to my house to clean up, it was sunny outside but the clouds filled the sky, blocking the sun so it wasn't so hot.

I told him to take the shower first and dragged myself to check Maple. He jumped and licked my face when he heard I was coming.

"Easy there, let's go boy, I'll prepare your breakfast." He barked again and walked beside me.

I had showered and breakfast slashes lunch after that. Maple was absolutely quite attached to Edward. He played happily with the ball Edward had thrown to him, we were in the garden and I was watching them played.

As I watched Edward thrown Frisbee or ball for Maple to catch, I studied him. No doubt, I trusted him. He was a gentleman and a great friend. I didn't need to question my trust at him, being around him was enough proved. I never could get this well around guy. I wouldn't be this carefree. He had given me his secret, and in return I'd give him mine.

I hopped off the swings, and walked towards them. Maple barked happily and I stroke his head lovingly.

"Maple, let's go to our meadow." He barked again, his tail swaying excitedly.

Edward raised his eyebrow, curious but didn't say anything.

"Edward, there's a place I wanted to show you."

* * *

I found this meadow when I was twelve years old, I was wondering around the wood that surrounded my house, all the land here were my parents' so I thought I'd be safe if I went into the forest. I was wrong though, I got lost.

After hours and still couldn't find my house, I started to cry and panic. Everything looked the same; I stumbled through bushes and found this beautiful meadow. It had a beautiful lake, lovely and various kinds of flowers, the wind always blew softly around here. The atmosphere itself was always so calming.

"Here it is." I said to Edward

We had been hiking; I had been so used to this wood so I had remembered every path possible to reach this meadow. I had never shared this meadow, but with Edward, I could make an exception.

He was amazed at the sight, couldn't blame him. It was truly breathtaking even after all these years. Maple ran excitedly around the lake and soon out of the sight.

I and Edward lay down on the ground and pretty much only it. The silence was dominant, a very comfortable silence. We stared at the sky above us and occasionally pointed some clouds that remind us of something.

Like it was some sort of unspoken agreement, we both knew that this meadow was our secret place from now on.

* * *

We eventually had to get back to the house; the maids would get home soon. We chatted throughout the way back to the house. I felt really content with him, but I knew, deep down, this bond I had with him was something and even if I still couldn't put a finger on it, one thing for sure was he indeed had a place in my heart.

True to my prediction, Angela and the others arrived shortly after we reach the house. They looked so happy and talking excitedly to me about their trip. Dinner was great too. I and Edward cooked it ourselves, after I told Angela and the others to take a rest instead of working.

I was enjoying the breeze on the balcony with Edward when my cell phone rang; I got back inside and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Ms Bella? It's me, Charlotte."

"Oh hey, Charlotte, what's up?"

"I'm sorry to bother you in this time of day, but we need you to sign documents and study some proposals. Would you mind to come tomorrow?"

"Nope, it's fine, Charlotte. I'll come tomorrow morning. Thanks for covering me this week."

"My pleasure, miss. Thank you, have a good night."

I said goodbye and hung up. Charlotte was the secretary on SIC branch in this city. I was actually in charge of this branch, but since I was still in college and all, I'd only took care some stuff. But in the end, all the decision should be confirmed by me. This was my parents' decision that I worked "part-time", so after I finished my college, I could take fully control of the company.

Suddenly my phone rang again, without looking at the caller ID, I answered it.

"Yes, Charlotte? Is there something else?"

"Bella?"

"Rose? Hi, sorry, I thought you're charlotte."

I walked outside to the balcony with the phone still attached to my ear. Edward was leaning his back against the railing and let the wind ruffle his already messy hair.

I leaned on my elbow and asked to Alice, "So, what is it, Rose?"

I heard a disguised sound, it was…Alice?

"Rose, stop! Don't call her!" Through the phone I could hear Alice's voice.

"What? She needs to know!"

"I'm aware of that, Rose, but not on phone, it'll hurt her feeling!"

"I have enough of that dog, she needs to know what he's been doing behind her back!"

"We'll tell her, Rose. But not by phone. Consider how she'll react if you tell her by phone."

Rose stopped arguing with Alice and silence suddenly falled for couple of seconds. Their conversation made me curious, what were they talking about?

"Rose, Alice, what is it?"

"Urm…" Rose said hesitantly, "It's nothing, Bella. We're just hanging out in the mall and see…urm, stuffs."

"I didn't meet you yesterday, Rose. Spill it, what is it?"

"Um…Well, there's a very nice shoes and…."

"Rose! Let me talk to Alice."

I was sure that they used a loudspeaker and soon I heard Alice's voice.

"Hi, Bells. How's your day?"

"Fine, Alice. So what's this call all about?"

"Urm, we're just curious about your day." To anyone, maybe they thought that Alice's statement was innocent, but I knew better.

"No, Alice, Rose. Please stop it, I know you both are lying, what were you talking about? Who's 'he'?"

Suddenly, it dawned to me. "Is it about…Jacob?"

I took their silence as a yes.

"What's about him?" I asked. I had a bad feeling about it, sensing my tense posture, Edward gave me the privacy I need and left the balcony.

"Bells…Let's meet somewhere tomorrow, please? I don't wanna talk about this on phone." Alice started.

"No, I want to hear it now. Tell me guys, please?"

"We saw him, Bella." Rose piped in. "It's actually been a while, but we never told you, he's cheating, Bella. He's hooking up with another girl as we speak."

"Rose!" Alice chided.

"Alice, might as well get over it. She deserves to know."

Alice sighed, "Bella. I'm very sorry, we never actually saw it before, we heard rumors, but we knew that you trusted him, so we never brought it up. But, well, we saw it, he's.…"

"He's fucking cheating, Bella! He's with another girl, and I'm not talking about nice conversation on a coffee shop!" Rose shouted angrily.

I bit my lip, a lump was starting to form in my throat. "I'll…ask him about it, guys. Thanks for telling me." I choke out. I knew that Rose and Alice would never lie about this kind of thing, no matter how hate they were with Jacob.

I ended the conversation and leaned down to the railing, putting my head on my arm.

"Bella?"

Hearing Edward's soft and comforting voice made my tears threatening to fall. I bit my lip harder and refused to look up. I felt his presence beside me. He said nothing and I was thankful that he didn't press me.

But then he put his hand on my head and stroked my hair in comforting gesture. I felt very silly to cry, but the tears fell anyway. Why did I cry? I'm very pathetic to cry over this. I was not sad, okay, maybe a bit. I was merely disappointed, both to myself and Jacob.

Edward didn't comment and I let my tears fell silently. He kept stroking my hair and it calmed me somehow.

"Thank you, Edward." I whispered after the tears finally stopped.

"You're very welcome. I don't want to pry but, do you want to talk about it?"

I needed to tell someone about this feeling, but would he see me differently after I tell him? No, Edward would be a very good listener.

"I have a boyfriend…" I started and sit down on the floor of the balcony against the railing, hugging my knee. He sat down as well.

"He asked me out just two months ago and I accepted it. He's a nice guy and I enjoyed my time with him, but as the time flows, he's somehow changing. He is… different."

"Different, how?" Edward asked softly.

"I don't know, he never calls me Bella anymore, he doesn't call, he doesn't ask me to date anymore. And just now, my friends called me, saying that he's cheating. You know, doing…stuffs with another girl." I winced at the end.

My voice was starting to shake and I hugged my knee tighter. "Do you think that it's wrong to refuse doing physical contacts unlike other couples? I don't want to do that yet, I never told him but I keep the boundary clear. Do you think that I'm so ugly that he has to cheat on me?" Tears were falling again.

He turned his body and hugged me. I pressed my cheek into his chest and welcoming his warmth.

"No, Bella. Please stop beating yourself. If he truly loves you, then he'd accept who you are. Talk to him, Bella. Ask him about the truth."

I nodded and he smiled softly as he released me from his embrace.

"And for the record, you're beautiful, Bella." He winked at me and I laughed.

I wiped the tears off my eyes, "Thank you, Edward. I feel better."

He got up and offered his hand which I gladly took. I closed the French door of the balcony and changed my clothes into my pajamas. I didn't want to sleep just yet so Edward and I filled the time with talking about random things. But, when i couldn't stop yawning, we decided to call it a night. Edward got into the closet and I switched off the light.

I pressed my cheek to the pillow and hugged the comforter tighter, the latest phone call and all these new events still left me confused. I'd call Jacob soon, or maybe meeting with him somewhere, but I couldn't help but wondering.

Do I really care that much about Jacob?

Is this feeling I have towards him is what others call "Love"? If that's true, then what is "Love" ?

:::::::::::::::::::

**A/N**

**There, I've finally managed to type it up. **

**Sorry if there're mistakes here and there and kinda messy. I typed this chapter between my exams and school, so please understand. **

**And oh, I have a new story called :: **

**"Love Through The Railing"**

**Please, check it out on my profile and tell me what you think. Since it's new, I'd really love to hear your comments.**

**Now, the last line of this chapter is actually my own question, Can you tell me about your thoughts on this kind of subject? **

**In your opinion, what is love? **

**That and let me know about what're thinking of this story. Thank you!**


	13. All At Sea

**Chapter 13**

**All at sea**

**BPOV**

I woke up groggily and in foul mood, I stared on my ceiling for minutes. If I had a choice, I'd just stay at home instead of working. I sighed and crossed my arm over my eyes. Deep breath, Bella. Everything'll be OK.

"Bella, are you awake?"

I flinched at Edward's voice, knowing how weak I was, how vulnerable I could be once he used his velvety voice.

"Mm-hmm." I replied back.

"Here, I made you something."

My eyes snapped open and I sat up slowly. Edward was standing beside the bed, holding a tray of…tea?

I swung my legs to the edge of the bed and he hand over me a cup of tea. It was a milk tea, my favorite. I took a sip as he sat beside me.

"I hope you feel better now, Bella."

My eyes were starting to burn, no one ever did this to me, I knew Edward was a very nice guy, but I had never thought that he'd be so affectionate and considerate.

"E-ed..ward…I..Than-.." I sobbed.

"Bella? What's wrong? Does it taste bad? I'm so sorry." He said in panic, alarmed at my suddenly melancholy state.

"No, it's very delicious, it's just…thank you, thank you so much." I hiccupped and he smiled sweetly at me.

"Silly Bella, it's just a tea, I want you to start this day in good mood." He patted my head in brotherly gesture and I found myself smiling back to him.

I finished the tea and headed to the bathroom. As the water did its magic, the smile was still there. Edward had become a very precious person to me, I'd never let him down, I'd help him on this case no matter what it cost.

* * *

Thanks to Edward's great way to lift up my mood and his amazing cook for breakfast, I left the home with a very happy smile plastered on my face.

I was driving my black Mercedes, instead my beaten yet lovely red truck, because it was faster and least ostentatious car I had from others. I only used my truck to campus, aside for there; I had always used my other cars based on mood.

In forty minutes I had finally arrived in SIC, I walked in and everyone greeted me, which I politely return. I quickly entered the lift and punched the button of top floor where my office was.

"Good morning, Miss Bella." Charlotte stood up from her table.

"'Morning, Charlotte. So where should I start?"

I opened the door of my own office room with Charlotte behind me. My eyes studied the stack of paper on my desk. Thank God I came early or I'd be here until night.

"Yes, miss. These documents are already been check but it'd be better to study them before signing them, miss. And these papers over here are proposals and reports from other branches."

I nodded, "Ok, thanks Charlotte, I'll take it from here."

* * *

I stretched out my hands and let out a moan, it was already pass lunch time and I proudly said that I was almost finished. There was just couple of documents left that need to be signed.

I decided that I'd need to take a break and walked out my office.

"Charlotte, let's take a break, I know that you didn't take your lunch-break. How about we go to pantry?"

Pantry was actually a café slash kitchen on the tenth floor; I proposed the idea and everyone was excited. The entire tenth floor was used to be a meeting room, but I found that it was such a waste since we had a lot of other meeting rooms. So instead, I changed it into kitchen, café and common room with library. It was free, because I knew all the employee had work hard and they deserve a relax time. They could cook themselves because it was open kitchen and for everyone.

Her eyes lit up and she nodded at me, together we headed there. Charlotte and I were good friends, even when she was years older than me, she helped me a lot with work and such a sweet woman.

The lift opened and true, it was quite crowded.

"Hello, Miss Bella!"

"Good afternoon, Miss."

Greeting after greeting were directed at me and I warmly greeted back.

"Collin. I'll take latte and croissants, please." I ordered to Colin, one of the staff of SIC café, not a creative name, I know.

"Here you go, Miss Bella. Are you having a good day?" She asked warmly.

"Yes, thank you." I took the tray and sat at one table available.

I had just taken one sip on my latte when Charlotte plopped down on the chair besides me. And shortly after, the table was already full with another employee. Truth be told, I tried to keep my profile down to earth and not keeping the distant of employer and employee like my parents, I mean we worked together as the team, why would I acted so all so mighty?

We chatted happily and laughed a lot. And again, like everyone else, the conversation bound to discussed about The Edward Cullen.

"_I heard that the police are really determined to find him…where do you think he's gone to?"_

"_He couldn't possibly be here, I bet he's already overseas or on other continent."_

"_He has such a odd kind of hair, maybe he's a loner too?"_

"_He's gorgeous; too bad he's a killer."_

"_He should become an actor, he's an eye candy!"_

"_But he's so cruel, such a cold blooded man."_

"He's not." I found myself hissing at whoever came up with that.

Everyone on the table looked at me in confusion written on their faces.

"I mean…um, we don't know him, maybe he's actually a nice person?" I shrugged my shoulder, trying to be nonchalant.

"Good point, Miss. But one thing for sure is He's hot!"

"Yup! God, even though he's probably a killer, he's so handsome!"

"He's a pianist, right? I wonder how good he is…Miss Bella? You like to visit the La Tua Cantante hall, Have you ever listen to his music?"

I sipped my late, thinking my words carefully, "Mm-hmm. He's very talented. His music is very beautiful. When you listened to his music, it's like you're being held in secure blanket of comfort, how the tone was effortless, like it was floating in the air just for you to listen, it made your heart filled with warmth and made your lips curled into a smile."

I didn't mean to speak that way; I was about to give standard comment, but remembering how amazing he played, it made those words bumbling through my mouth.

The table was silent for a moment; in fact, the whole café were listening. I blushed and bit my lip, did I say too much?

"Uh wow, it makes me curious, he sounds very amazing." Charlotte commented.

The whole table nodded and stared at me in awe,

"Has he released any CDs?" Jessica asked.

Now that she mentioned that…I had no idea.

"As far as I know…He hasn't. He was on his way before that whole-killer-thing happened. His career is on the edge, no one would listen to his music, let alone buy his CDs, if he really is the killer." Claire observed.

"But maybe if we visit the Hall tomorrow, we can find something of him? Maybe they record his performance." Emily piped in.

"I don't know, Emily, it's kinda scary visiting the hall where someone just gotten killed there." Sasha replied.

"But the police just finished the area, they'll open the Hall. If we're lucky, we might see the crime scene and the blood!" Eric excitedly claimed.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? Aren't they supposed to secure the Hall until the case is closed?" I asked.

"I dunno Miss, but the rumor says otherwise. They will open the Hall again soon, within seven days, according to the news."

Seven days? I had planned to visit the Hall and collect the evidence or took pictures, but if I was too late, and they had cleaned up the area, the evidence might be hidden somewhere and accidentally got thrown away. I had to get there ASAP.

"Eric…um, where do you keep the cameras?"

Eric was confused on sudden change of topic but answered anyway, "On storage room, Miss. All the cameras are kept in aisle C10."

Did I mention that this branch was actually technology research? Unlike other branch, this company I was in charge in was focused on the technology. We created new gadget or improved the previous ones. It wasn't the main technology research under the SIC, but it was big enough. All of the people worked here were expert on the field.

I checked my wrist-watch, it was already 1.45 PM.

'Eric…Could you do me a favor? I need an SLR camera, please."

"Alright, Miss. When do you need it?"

"Now, please. Charlotte, I'm sorry, but I have something I need to do. Can you hold the documents?"

"It's okay Miss. You've signed the important documents; you can leave the rest for next week."

"Ok, I'll take my leave now. Eric, I'll meet you on the front door."

They all bid me farewell and I hurriedly got into the lift, picked my messenger bag on the office

I stared at my cell phone, I wanted to call Jake, but…apart from it wasn't the right time to, I wasn't ready. Maybe later.

Eric was already there when I reached the ground floor, he was holding a box.

"Thank you, Eric."

"It's my pleasure, miss. Have a safe drive."

* * *

The hall was empty, to my surprise. I thought the police were guarding the place, I guess they weren't. It was still pass two thirty in the afternoon. I put my hair into a messy bun and prepare the camera. I even bought a glove and small plastic bag for 'evidence', ok, I was once a fan of CSI, so sue me.

I got off the car and look around. I snapped pictures of the entrance, parking lot, the café across the Hall. As I walked closer, I could see the security, I took the pictures of CCTV, the garden and pretty much all the outer site of the hall.

"Miss, what're you doing?"

I stopped my activity and turn around. There was a buff looking security staring intensely at me.

"I, um…" Think fast Bella! "I'm working on school project, for the article. Is it okay to look around?"

His eyes softened a bit, "Oh, if that's the case, help yourself. I swear, one more lousy press and I'll explode."

"oh, um, I'm Bella. Sorry I didn't tell you about the visit."

"Nu-uh, it's okay. It's pretty cool for such a young woman like you to work whole-heartedly for the project. If only I was that diligent when I was young…."

I stared unsurely at the man in front of me; his eyes were far away, remembering.

"I, uhh…." I stammered, didn't know what to say.

"Ok, feel free to look around. The area's already cleaned by the CSI."

"Thank you!"

Since I had somehow get the pass, I freely walked ever further. I captured pictures of all entrances to the building.

There were one main grand entrance, but there were three backdoors. One of the backdoor was hidden in the back towards the parking lot but the security room was on view. So this was the door Edward had run from.

I snapped more pictures and entered the door. I examined the corridor; there was no CCTV, _someone_ could walk in unnoticed.

* * *

Currently, I was sipping my ice tea on the café across the La Tua Cantante Hall, I had taken every pictures related to the area, counting the time to each door, by either walking slowly or running, I interviewed the security and had brief conversation with the café's owner. So far, I had done everything I could've thought off at the moment.

Maybe it was quite useless, since the police had already investigate the scene, but I got a very strong feeling about this, I dunno, it was as if there was something that I needed to find. Something that could help Edward defended himself.

As I went through the pictures, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella, where're you?"

"Rose? um…I'm in La Ressa, you know the café across the LTC Hall?"

"Stay where right you're."

The line went dead and I stared at the phone in confusion, Rose would be Rose. Straight forward as always. I checked the time, it was 3.47 PM.

I filled the time with studying the pictures and reading magazines. In less than fifteen minutes, Rose and Alice joined me.

"Hey, Bells!"

"Hey guys!" I squealed and straightened up to hug them. I had pouring my concentration only to Edward lately, and seeing them making me realized how deeply I actually missed them.

"Whoa! Bella! You miss me that much, huh?" Rose teased and hugged me back.

"Guys, do you realize that you two are suffocating me?"

Alice, being the tiniest from the three of us was sandwich between me and Rose. We laughed and finally settled down.

At first, the conversation was light topic, but I knew it was only a matter of time.

"Bella, I hate to bring this up, but have you talked to Jacob?"

I stayed quiet, "No Alice, I haven't."

Rose groaned, "Bella! Just end this already. Call him, meet him, punch him and kick the hell out of him. End of story."

Alice giggled, "Don't worry Bella, we'll back you up."

I tried to crack a smile, but I couldn't. Maybe while they were still here, it'd be easier.

"Okay, I'll call him now, do you mind?" I got up.

"We'll wait, Bella. Just do what you feel is the best." Alice said sweetly. I nodded at them and walked out of the café, towards the bench outside.

I sat down, took a deep breath and huff it out, blowing my bangs in process. It's now or never.

I dialed Jake's number and waited.

"'sup?"

"Jake? It's me, Bella."

"Oh you, what is it?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us." I bit my lip, "I …uh, c-can we meet up?"

"Just spit it out, izzy."

Hearing his harsh tone triggered my anger, "Jake, I know what you did."

He laughed, "Did what, dearest izzy?"

"Do you mean that?" I found myself replied sharply. "Because if you truly did, you wouldn't go around and hook up with some other girls."

I raised my hand to my mouth, oh god, I didn't just say that.

"Jake, is it true?"

There was a long pause, "Bella, I…"

"So it's true." I deadpanned.

"Bella…" HE called my real name! "I wasn't thinking, I'm really sorry. But please Bella, I couldn't lose you."

"I…" I hesitated , "I don't know Jake, we've been so distant lately, you're different."

"Bella, I'm sorry, really."

When I didn't reply, he continued, "Let's have dinner and talk."

He was asking me to have dinner? This was new, really new. "Okay…."

"How's tomorrow sounds? At 7. Your pick."

"Mm…at our usual restaurant."

"Ok, should I pick you up?"

"No, we'll meet there." I hadn't told Jake about my house, or about my parents yet, so far he'd think that I came from decent family, not a daughter from one of richest family on earth. No one knew, aside from Ali and Rose.

"Alright, thank you, babe. I love you."

My heart skipped a beat, what did he just say?

Oh God….I was hyperventilating. What should I say? I wasn't ready! No...no...no.

"I…Yeah. Me too…." I finally whispered back.

I couldn't lie to myself, I couldn't say it back, I didn't even fathom my feeling towards him. But I didn't want to hurt him either. Setting aside the love thing, at least it went well. I walked back to the café.

"How was it?" Rose demanded.

"It went okay, I guess. We'll have dinner together tomorrow." I smiled at the thought, maybe Jake wasn't so bad after all.

Rose groaned and Alice sighed. What's with them?

"Bella, you sure?" Alice asked me while Rose crossed her arms in annoyance.

'Yes, we'll figure it out, we'll talk."

"B, he's freaking cheating at you and you'll have a fucking dinner?" Rose scolded.

"Rose, watch it." I glared at her.

She sighed and her eyes softened, "Bella, don't be too soft at him."

'Yes, Bella. I'm not really sure about Jake. No offense but something is off." Alice said quietly.

"He said he loves me." I declared, hoping that this would ease their doubt.

"What?!" Both Alice and Rose yelled. If possible, they both looked even more doubtful.

After a tense silence, Alice finally spoke again, "And you love him?"

Again, I couldn't possibly answer the question now, but luckily, my phone rang. I was avoiding the topic, I knew. But I wasn't ready.

"Maybe it's dearest Jacob, canceling the lovely dinner." Rose sneered and Alice elbowed her.

I glared at her and fished out my phone from my pocket. I flipped it open without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Miss Bella, it's Angela. The police are here."

My breath came out in a whoosh and my heart pang painfully against my ribcage, after it paused dramatically at the news.

_Edward. _

* * *

_**A/N**_

***dunk under the desk***

**Sorry guys, but I couldn't resist the cliff-hanger. **

**Again, really sorry for the wait, it has been, what, a month? But with final exams and mountain of HWs, it couldn't be helped. Thanks for understanding. **

**Oh, and thanks for everyone who had answer the Love thing, I really appreciate it. **

**Thank you for reading my story, for all the reviews, favs, alerts. Do you have any idea how wide I smiled whenever I opened it?**

**Now, now, the police are in Bella's house. Dun dun dun dun. **

**What'll happen now? Hit the green button and I'll update ASAP.**


	14. Crossing Of A Heart

**Chapter 14**

**Crossing of a Heart**

BPOV

My head snapped and I roughly stood up. Alice and Rose stared at me curiously.

"Thank you, Angela. I'm on my way."

I gathered all my things in hurry while saying, almost yelling.

"Sorry guys, I have an emergency! I gotta go, see ya!" I didn't wait for them to response and sprinted out of the café.

I almost made it to the car when I stumbled and fell forward; I scratched my chin and my knee a bit. But I was in hurry that I hardly care about the blood.

I jammed the key and the car purred to life, I slammed the gas and accelerated. I gritted my teeth in frustration. If the cops caught Edward now, they'd throw him behind the bars, without explanation. Edward was most likely wouldn't win this case. There was more of this case; somehow, I didn't think that the police played fair. There was someone, a very powerful one, pulled out invisible strings. Using his connection to trapped Edward.

I cursed on the traffic light, I tapped the steering-wheel impatiently. When it turned green, my car was already speeding up. Thank God I brought the Mercedes instead of the red truck.

Should I call Edward? I really should buy him a cell phone. What should I do now? If I call Angela, she'd most likely get suspicious that I ask her to get the police away from my house. If I call Edward, as in my house's phone, the phone was downstairs and man, in my mind, the police opened the door and caught Edward while he's answering the phone, if he answers at all.

I ruffled my hair and stopped when I realized it was Edward's habit. I was picking up his habit already! I wasn't sure if it was a right decision to let the police arrest him. I know, if they did arrest him, I'd fight for him to find the justice. But again, I couldn't trust the police now.

But…I didn't know what Edward would do. He was too thoughtful sometimes, would he willingly let the police arrested him, just because of…me?

* * *

I slammed the door shut on the driveway; the front gate was wide opened. And on the way, I saw police were everyone on the border line, the forest and the road. And there was two police car on the driveway.

"Miss Bella?" Emma, one of my maids, hurriedly descended the stairs of front porch.

"Where're the police?" I tried so hard to calm myself down.

"They're currently on yours, Miss."

"Thank you, Emma. Better go and see." I walked casually to the small gate and when no one could see me, I sprinted as quickly as possible. My chin and my knees were throbbing a little, I didn't clean the wound, and the blood had already dried. But at the moment, I could really careless.

But clumsy me, I fell again on the porch of my house. The already scratched knees bleed a little. But I got off the ground without wasting any seconds, Maple was there and he barked loudly and ran to me. I patted his head and trying to fix my appearance as I walked in, I smoothed my hair and my clothes. The police would get suspicious if I barged in out of breath and looked like a mess. They would think I was hiding something.

There were two police downstairs and Ben was talking to them, I greeted them.

"Good evening, gentlemen."

"Good evening, Miss Bella. This is the mistress, Miss Bella Swan." Ben introduced me.

'Good evening, madam. I'm sorry for the interruption, but we're checking the area."

"No, it's ok, now may I go upstairs?" My heart was beating painfully and I fought to keep the smile and my expression neutral. At least, they hadn't found Edward yet.

They nodded and I proceed upstairs.

There were noises and I quickening my pace. When I realized they came from my room, my stomach was so full of butterflies and I felt my head spinning.

"Miss Bella." Angela's voice was calm, but I detect worries and relief in it. But at that moment I wasn't in condition to think about it any further. She was in the center of the room, watching the police maybe.

"How was it, Angela?" I tried so hard to sound very normal.

"The police had checked the main house, the maid's and found no one. Downstairs is cleaned too; your room is the last, Miss."

Edward must be in this room, oh my God, where's he? One of the police came out of the bathroom, so Edward wasn't there.

I approached the closet and saw in horror as I saw the all doors of the wardrobe had been opened, there was one left. It was big enough to more than one person, Edward might be in there, or maybe not. I wasn't taking any risk here. If he was really there, I'd have to think of something

But before I could think, the police officer grabbed the handle and was about to pull it open. My eyes widened.

"Not that wardrobe, please." I said politely.

"Oh!" He stopped moving and faced me, "I'm sorry ma'am, but we have to check the missing suspect…."

"By went through my underwear wardrobe?" Brilliant Bella! He's a man so, that was a perfect reason to not let him open it.

The man had the tendency to look embarrassed. I smiled my best fake smile, trying to look understanding.

"I know it's your job, but can I at least the one who opens it?"

"Well, um, I…"

"So the police need to see my choice of underwear and lingerie to find the killer, huh?"

He flushed and shuttered, "No ma'am, no. Um…"

"I believe that can be considered as sexual harassment, officer. I'm not the one who's pleased with people went through my stuff, especially my undergarment. Now, if you'd just let me the one who check my own wardrobe."

He flushed even more and step aside. I gave him the best cold look and said sternly.

"And no peeking."

He nodded and back off to the door of walk in closet. I opened the door with fake ease while glaring at the poor officer. True, Edward was there, I almost sighed in relief but I kept my face neutral. To convince the police, I stretch out my hand and patted everywhere. I brushed all the hanging clothes with unnecessary squeak of the hanger.

I closed the door, "There, no one's there, officer."

He gave us a thank you along with a formal speech about cooperating. I smiled but wasn't listening.

* * *

The police left the house shortly after and the maids with the security gave me full story before I got home. I nodded and listened to them. Angela was cooking dinner on the kitchen with Hailey while the others chatting animatedly on dining room with me.

Turned out, the police were checking the area of the border for the last time, to confirm that the killer, ahem, Edward truly wasn't there. Since they got the information that half of the forest belong the Swan's, they had to ask the permission to enter our property and to made sure that the killer ahem, Edward, wasn't breaking in and hiding. But I was too worried about Edward that my attention was divided. They asked about my chin and knees but I simply said it was fine.

"Guys, sorry, but I'm so tired and I need shower so badly."

"Oh, miss. Sorry we keep you up. Go get rest and dinner's ready, do you want to have it now?" Angela asked kindly.

"No, I think I'll take shower first. I'll heat it up later."

They all bid me goodbye and I warmly said back. I closed the front door and locked it.

I went upstairs tiredly. When I reached my room, and had closed the door, I slumped against the door. What a day…

I got up and headed to the walk in closet.

"Edward?" I whispered. The wardrobe's door opened and Edward stepped out. He looked a bit shocked and in dazed. I grabbed my pajama and said to Edward.

"It's safe now." My tiredness was thick on my voice, afraid that I'd make him worried and I'd just said something incoherently; I went to the bathroom and had a shower without any word.

The warm water relaxed my tense muscle and I felt much, much better when I finished. My tiredness was gone and I felt more energized.

But when I went out of the bathroom, Edward was on the couch with his head on his hands. Not caring about my still wet hair, I run to him and stood before him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked softy, and patted his arm.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered, and the pain in his voice made my heart clenched.

"Edward, please. Are you hurt? Do you need something? Talk to me."

"I…should just give up; I should just let them found me and arrested me. I shouldn't drag you deeper." He was shaking his head in agony and I felt very useless.

"Edward, please. Don't. It's Okay, I don't mind, not at all."

"I'm such a selfish bastard, a coward." He continued to grip and pulled his hair harshly.

'Edward-whatever-Cullen!" I raised my voice and sternly cupped his face, forcing him to look at me.

"You're neither a coward nor a killer. You. Are. Edward Cullen. You aren't running away from the law, you're innocent. Remember that, please."

He covered my hands that were on his cheeks and stare at me with his brilliant green eyes. Looking at him so close, seeing his beauty and his dazzlingly eyes, his flawless skin, and feel his oh-so mouthwatering scent; suddenly making my heart raced.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you." He smiled his crooked smile and I took back my hands away from his soft yet strong jaw.

"D-don't mention it."

"And oh, Bella? It's Anthony."

"What?"

"My middle name is Anthony."

I laughed and we fell into easy, more playful conversation, but I knew, deep down, if whatever spell I was on before, continued its magic, I might just kissed Edward. And I wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad thing, something I might regret or not at all.

Edward scolded me for being reckless that caused my chin and knees got hurt and plus didn't take care of the wound until the blood had dried; I simply rolled my eyes at him. He gently treated the wound and I was literally swooning at him. But again, as he tilted my head up to look at the scratch under my chin, I had to bit my lip at the closeness.

* * *

"A dinner?"

"Yes Edward, he asked me to dinner!" I exclaimed excitedly.

After that eventful day, I and Edward had dinner, talked about the pictures I had taken and assorted the possible story about that night. But I was so exhausted that I fell asleep without telling Edward about my dinner.

I was so excited about the dinner and practically jumping up and down when I ran to my closet this morning to wake Edward up, which of course ended badly. If Edward wasn't there to catch me, I'd end up in hospital because of concussion. And on breakfast I finally managed to spill out all the excitement and Edward listened patiently to my rant.

I had finished my whole story; I took a deep breath when I suddenly realizing how I had managed to talked without having a proper breathing. Edward chuckled.

'See? He's not really bad, right? Maybe he's learnt his lesson!"

"Probably. Bella, don't get me wrong, but are you ready to forgive him?"

I pouted at Edward, "Well, yeah."

He smiled, "Just be careful, ok?"

"He said he loves me, do you think he meant it?"

Having to admit this confusion embarrassed me, but I simply needed to hear the reassurance.

Edward ran his hand through his hair which I already knew was his habit when he was nervous and his eyes flickered down, which mean he was thinking. I felt like I gad known him forever instead just couple of days.

"It isn't my place to say, Bella. It's his feeling, not mine. So truthfully, I don't know."

I nodded; at least Edward was being honest with me.

"But," Edward continued, "What I know is, if he truly does love you; he'll cherish you to the fullest and it'll kill him to see you hurting even just a little and even more, when he's the one who cause the pain."

My heart fluttered when he said those words while looking directly to me.

"Whoever woman that manages to get your heart is a lucky one." I grinned at him.

He grinned back and we continued our breakfast while teasing each other back and forth. But I should had known, this happiness wouldn't last long.

* * *

"How do I look?"

"For the hundredth time, Bella. You look beautiful."

Currently I was swirling in front of the mirror, I spent majority of the day picking up clothes, and Edward was dragged too. In the end, I ended up with an elegant halter top with fitting jeans.

Edward was being very understanding and let me forced him to gave me his opinion of the clothes. He didn't complain even once but kept teasing my feminism.

He kissed my cheek and wished me a good night. I hummed contently as I drove my red truck and hoping this dinner would go well.

* * *

I slammed the front door with a loud bang as I went inside the house. It was almost midnight when I reached home.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's gentle voice as I entered my room. Why he was still up was beyond me.

"How was the dinner?" He asked politely and genuine curiosity attached to it.

I mumbled in response and stumbling as I walked, the room was so dark and the only light came from the moonlight outside from the balcony.

"Bella?" his voice was so close and he was asking me to elaborate since my previous response was unintelligible.

"He didn't come." My voice was barely a whisper but I knew he heard me.

"What do you mean by he didn't come?"

My anger which was bumbling furiously inside me suddenly snapped. "Exactly it, Edward! He didn't come, as in he never shows up!" I practically scream the last sentences and ran to the bathroom, shoving Edward on my way and slammed the door.

I turned on the water and stepped into the shower with my clothes still on and began to pound my fists against the wall.

When my head and my all mixed feeling had finally cleared out and my body started to shake because of the piercing cold water that streamed down, realization hit me. Edward. Me. Yelling. I had just yelled at the wrong person, oh my God, Edward!

Hastily, I stripped down my drenched clothes and dry myself off, put on my undergarment and nightgown that I had prepared on the bathroom earlier that day, so if I did came home late, I'd not bother Edward on his sleep.

Thinking of Edward made my heart clenched in guilt. He had been so patient and thoughtful towards me and I was yelling at him for something he didn't have control at. I'm such a horrible person.

I opened the door softly and looked around, the balcony door was opened and wind was breezing into the room. I hesitantly walked closer.

Edward was leaning to the railing, his back facing me. He surely heard me approaching and about to turn around. Without thinking, I stretched out my hands and slipped them on either side of him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Bella?"

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I pressed my face into his back even more and tightened my arms. After my anger subsided, my sadness took over, tears were slipping down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry; I shouldn't yell at you, I'm such an idiot." My voice was trembling and muffled by his t-shirt, but at that moment I hardly care.

He tried to turn around, I could feel his muscle flexed. "Bella…."

"Don't. Please, just, don't." I barely coherent and more tears slipped down, Edward had saw me cried, and I didn't want him to watch as I fell apart again.

We stood there for God knows how long; I released my death grip on Edward's waist when I was calmed enough. He turned around as I sat down with my back against the railing. He copied my position but didn't say anything.

I hugged my knees and a sense of dejavú passed me, just two days ago I was on this exact position, crying because of Jacob. Silence filled in, neither of us said anything and I was the one who broke it.

"I waited, Edward. I waited for him for hours, he never came." I started, Edward opened his mouth but I held my hand up, gesturing him to not say a thing.

'I called him, at first after thirty minutes; I thought he got caught in traffic jam or something, but it went straight to voicemail. But I kept waiting, after an hour I got worried and called him, and it was still voicemail. It went on for the next two hours. I was upset, angry, sad and who knows what else, he made me wait for almost three hours."

I paused and wiped the traitor tears, "I finally had enough and call him for the last time, and you know what? He answered and when I demanded, he said he forgot. He said that he had so much important things to do and he had forgotten about the dinner, if I didn't call maybe he thought that the dinner never existed in the first place."

I turned my head and buried it on Edward's shoulder, "He asked me yesterday, for God's sake! How could he just forget?"

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I fell into his embrace, I clutched his shirt into my hand and control my breathing. No, I'd not cry over him, not again.

Edward didn't utter a word and kept rubbing my back in comfort, but when I look up, his jaw was tense and his eyes were closed. His other hand was pinching the bridge of his nose. He was upset, but why?

"Edward, please say something." I pleaded, maybe he's disgusted at my emotional mode and my over the top reaction for something so simple or maybe at me snapping at him for no apparent reason. The thought pained me and put a heavy burden on my chest, my eyes watered again.

"Edward, please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry I'm being such a drama queen, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry, Edward." I sobbed and I felt very embarrassed for being so emotional, maybe I was having bad PMS.

"What? Bella, I'm not mad at you, please don't cry, dear." He hugged me briefly and his hand brushed off my falling tears.

I felt the burden on my chest lifted up, and I could breathe again. I pressed my face against his chest, felling slightly blush spread on my cheeks by being so bold. I listened to Edward's beating heart beneath me and let his scent enveloped me. I instantly felt better.

"Bella? Could you excuse me for a second?" I lifted up my head and about to asked his meaning but then stopped.

'What a low excuse of a man, that bastard." He cursed and I stared at him in shock. He muttered more cursing words and all I did was staring at him. Edward was always a gentleman and really, really rarely cursed. And heard him cursing like this, it was like seeing the other sight of him, but truthfully, it was really hot. He should curse more often.

"Don't think about him, Bella. Don't." Edward's piercing green eyes darkening as he looked at me and I was unable to look away. Tears were fading, and I wasn't upset anymore, ok it was a lie, I was still very much disappointed at Jake, but strangely enough, I felt content enough.

"Edward?" I whispered softly.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"What is love?"

He was silent for a moment, "Honestly, I don't know. I've never been in love before. I don't what love is, Bella. Not yet."

His honest confession made me smiled, "I don't know what it is, either."

I was sitting so close beside him, facing him as we sat cross legged on the floor, my left thigh was over his, his left arm was snacked around my waist and his right hand was stroking my cheek, erasing the trace of tears.

I kept looking into his mesmerizing green eyes and he stared back at me. I made no move, I was still in his embrace, and frankly I didn't want to move an inch.

_If he truly does love you; he'll cherish you to the fullest. _

_It'll kill him to see you hurting even just a little and even more, when he's the one who cause the pain. _

_Whoever woman that manages to get your heart is a lucky one._

My eyes fluttered close and so did his as we close the distance between us, the spell that was broken earlier came back with vengeance, stronger than before.

I didn't know why I did it, maybe I was so upset at Jake and wanted to gave him payback, maybe we both were caught up at the moment, maybe the buried sexual tension had enough, maybe my feelings were over-loaded and it went wild.

Or maybe it was plainly because I just had wanted to do it since forever.

But the reason wasn't important, because at that moment, when his lips touched mine, was all that matter.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs. I was so suprised when I checked my emails and saw all those alerts. Seriously, it encourages me to write more and faster! :D**

**Check out my other story "Love Through The Railing", it's new and I wanted to know your thoughts!**

**So, They have finally kissed! **

**Love it? Hate it? Wanting Jacob-out-of-the-picture?**

**Review and let me know. And oh, Merry Christmas!**


	15. The Lie Underneath

_**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer, and the song i used in this chapter belongs to Taylor Swift!**_

**_Thank you for all reviews, favs and alerts._**

* * *

Chapter 15

The Lie Underneath

BPOV

The next day went in a daze, all the lectures were a wind; hell, I didn't think I had even listened. My mind was elsewhere.

After the kiss, Edward and I didn't say a word and we separated to sleep; which by the way, was useless, my lips were all tickling by warmth to sleep. They were right, kissing was addictive.

I sighed as I walked towards the parking lot; I had another class in two hours. Usually I would fill the time with Alice and Rose, but life was messing around with me, both of their schedules were full. I wasn't one to skip class, but ditching is healthy now and then.

I was too engrossed in my internal rambling and smacked into something solid. I looked up. Jacob was in front of me, smirking as usual.

"Bella."

"Oh, hey." I stared at the ground instead; I should have been mad at him, really agitated in fact, but after the, err, incident with Edward, I found myself somehow feeling guilty. Kissing other guy, okay, kissed other guy could count as cheating, right?

"Listen, I'm really sorry about yesterday, Bella. I, uh, had something important to do, you aren't mad; are you?"

His tone was demanding, but I was too distracted to acknowledge it.

"Well, I, uh…"

"Come on, Bella. I'm sorry, besides, today is our third month anniversary, I've been waiting all along for today."

My inner goddess whispered softly to me; he was implying something. But I ignored it.

"You remembered?"

"How could I not? It's the best day ever. And we should celebrate this!"

Suddenly, he leaned down and cupped the back of my neck, forcing me to look up. Slowly but surely, he brought our head closer. My eyes widened and I clutched his shirt, silently saying my rejection.

Jacob would be Jacob, he thought that I was eager to kiss him and his other hand snake around my waist. Our lips met.

_Bella…._

It wasn't Jacob, all I heard was Edward's soft voice as he sighed to my lips last night. Stop it, Bella. Stop it!

I opened my mouth roughly as Jacob licked my lips in silent plea, _I needed distraction._ I threw myself on that kiss, willing myself to forget Edward's lips. And Jacob was eagerly kissing me back, he grasped my hair even tighter that it was hurtful and I felt my eyes starting to watered. I had to will myself to kiss Jacob back, I was disgusted at myself. I really did.

I pushed myself apart from Jacob, breathless and drowning in guilt.

"Wow, Bella, I didn't know you have it on you." He chuckled. I grimaced in return.

"Say, let's go out tonight; I have just a perfect plan."

I didn't allow myself, even more my heart to response. "Sure." I answered right away.

He kissed me again and I flinched mentally, "Meet me at usual at 8, we'll go from there."

I nodded and he left afterward.

I should've been happy, that he actually cared. But…I didn't. _No, Bella. You are. Stop being such a hypocrite, you're happy. He's your boyfriend, and you love him._

I should've listened to the obvious lie on the last line.

* * *

"He did what?!"

"Rose calm down. Sit please." I said quietly; Rose and I met up after the day of lectures had been over, and currently I was telling her about the disastrous dinner. Alice was with Jasper, but she promised she'd come.

"The hell I will, Bella. That fucking dog didn't even show up!" She cursed, but plopped down again. The café had been in silence the moment she screamed.

"Impressive, Rossie. Way to make people shut up." Suddenly cheery voice of Alice broke the tense silence; she was walking, no, skipping, hand-in-hand with grinning Jasper.

"Hey, Bella. It's been a while." Jasper greeted me and pulled me in a hug. True, it had been a very while; he had been out of the city on research of his study.

"Jasper!" I hugged him back, his usual aura of calmness made me relaxed.

"Are you ok?" His soft voice reminded me of Edward's, albeit the southern accent. My heart stung a bit.

"Erm, yeah. I guess…"

"No, she's not!" Rosalie objected. Alice pushed her aside, and Rosalie scooted over the sofa, still huffing in anger. Jasper sat next to Alice. And for a moment, as the three of them sitting directly across me, I felt as if I was in some sort of interrogation.

I played absent mindedly with the straw of my drink.

"Okay, sorry I'm late, Bells. What's on news?" Alice asked, cocking her head a little. Jasper flagged the waitress and ordered their drinks. His arm was around Alice tiny shoulder, a posture that seemed inconsequential but somehow, very intimate for me.

I was about to opened my mouth but Rose beat me to it. "Naah, the usual, Alice, that dog broke his promise, _again_. Remember the infamous dinner? He didn't bother to show up; apparently he had something very important and left Bella to wait for four-fucking-hours." Sarcasm was dripping to every word Rose said.

Jasper's eyes widened and then narrowed, a sign of disapproval. "Four hours, Bella?"

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

To my amazement, Alice only sighed.

"Alice?"

"I knew he wouldn't come. I had a hunched about it."

"Oh, I didn't need to be a rocket scientist or oracle to know it, Al. He's just that obvious." Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bella, really. Could you please consider about this relationship? Something is very off about him, that isn't right. Besides, those facts that he's cheating, left you and all, are already enough." Alice stated.

"What did he say about the cheating part, Bella?" Jasper asked, no doubt had already heard from Alice.

"He admitted it, and was sorry about it." I answered, a bit confused on his question.

"Before or after the dinner?" He momentarily diverted his gaze to the waitress and thanks her.

"Err…Before."

He nodded, and something flickered across his face.

"Just break up with him, Bella. He's no good for you." Rose demanded.

"I can't, I just…he said he was sorry, and he asks me to go out today, he remember our anniversary! Maybe he's not that bad."

"Bella, how could you be that blind? For god's sake, you're either too kind or stupid for that matter."

"Rose! It's my decision to make, not yours. And stop insulting me."

"Maybe it's not! But I'd rather step the line to make that decision than seeing you got hurt over and over again."

I looked at Alice for support, but she just smiled sadly at me, "I'm sorry Bella, but I'm on Rose in this one."

"Listen guys, I know he made a lot of mistakes-"

"It's an understatement." Rosalie cut me coldly.

"Shut it Rose, you don't like Jake, I'm aware of that. But…"

"Bella, I'm not being a selfish bitch on this one, I detested that guy for what he has done. If he's nicer to you and makes you happy then I'll not acting like this."

"He makes me happy!"

"He's not, quite the opposite actually. Let's see, you never smile whenever he's around, not even once."

I opened my mouth to object but she held her hand. "Not the smile, Bella. I know you, it's not sincere. You weren't happy, not even a bit. You forced yourself to be happy."

I glared at her, it was a good thing we were in the most secluded section in this café, I didn't want anyone interfere with me now.

"Guys, calm down." Alice stood up, I didn't realize that both me and Rose had already stood up and leaning across the table. She stretched her arms apart, putting distance on me and Rose. We both sat down again but keep glaring at each other.

"Bella, please, I don't wanna fight with you because of Jacob, he's not worth it."

"Not you too, Alice." I snarled at her.

"Enough." Jasper interfered, his face was calm, but I could see hint of disapproval in his bright blue eyes. He, too, wasn't fond of Jacob. "Bella, I respect your decision, but, are you truly sure about him?"

"Stop trying to daunt me, guys! I'm not listening to any of this anymore." I stood up, and grabbed my bag.

"Bella! We're not done yet!" Alice's voice was upset.

"Don't you dare, Bella." Rose threatened.

"Oh ya? Watch me." I spat and turn on my heels, leaving them behind.

* * *

I was truly pissed as I drive home, why was everyone being so disrespectful on my decision? I refused to dwell on what Rose, Alice or even Jasper said.

_I am happy and he loves me. I love him too. _I repeated that lines over and over in my head. No, I'd not let their words gotten into me.

It was already over six PM when I reached home, Angela didn't say much as she looked at my upset face and left my house after saying the dinner was ready. I wasn't in mood to eat, so I didn't bother to go to the dining room.

I ran straight to my room, momentarily forgotten about awkward silence I had suffered this morning with Edward. Granted, everything was fine. He greeted me as I walk in and seeing his smile erased all bad-mood from earlier.

I informed him about dinner and demand him to eat without me. He declined at first, but I pestered him and practically shoved him out of the room, and wouldn't open the door until he had his dinner.

Meanwhile, I had showered and use a little make up to bring color a bit to my pale skin. I put on already selected clothes, a purple casual dress that hit above my knees. As I combed my hair, I opened the door and peek outside.

Edward was sitting across the door ad he was grinning , "I've eaten my vegetable, mommy."

I laughed and usher him inside, he took my appearance and said, "Going out somewhere?"

"Uh-huh," I cheerfully answered and looked at the mirror as I combed my hair. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." He said in heartbeat, as if it wasn't necessary to ask.

"You look…bright, did something good happen?"

"He asked me to go out, tonight." I uttered lightly.

"Excuse me?"

"Jacob, he asked me." A smile stretched on my face.

"And did you accept the invitation?"

Edward leaned to the closet's door frame and crossed his arm over his chest. His eyes cold, stoic.

"Why wouldn't I? He's my boyfriend!" I turned to glare at him. Not Edward too.

"So you dressed up to going out with him?" He spat the last word.

What was it with everyone? I'm an adult woman, for God's sake, I'm so sick of them telling me not to do!

"Yes, who do you think I'll hang out with tonight?"

"I assumed that you'd go with Alice and Rose."

"Don't talk about them now. I'm going out with Jacob tonight."

"After all he did to you?" He scrutinized, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, and do the honor to tell me why the hell you should care."

"Oh, I don't know." He laughed sarcastically, "Let me see, he ignores you for months, never calls you by your name, practically cheating with probably everyone in skirts, asking you to dinner only to let you waited alone, and a simple reason; he's a fucking bastard."

"Stop it Edward! He loves me!"

"And do you love him too?" His eyes were menacing, daring me. It made me even angrier.

"Mind your own fucking business, Edward!"

"I do."

I cocked my head to side, "You do? Care to elaborate?" I sneered.

"I care about you, Bella. I lo-, uh, never mind."

I quirked my eyebrow, "Then, kindly shut the hell up."

I grabbed my coat and purse then proceed to the door. I almost made it, but Edward blocked the door.

"Edward, please, step aside." My voice was quivering, trembling with anger.

"No, you'll just end up hurting like before."

"You don't know anything, Edward."

He wore his cold, emotionless mask. "Well, I know that you're making a wrong decision."

"Don't you dare telling me what to do. You have promised me." I emphasized the last two words.

"It's irrelevant. Stop being such a hypocrite, Bella."

"What? You don't have the right to tell me that, Edward!"

"Well, under this circumstance, I do. You can't just accept him as if nothing happened yesterday."

"I do accept him, so suck it up, Edward."

I brushed him aside, but he held my arm.

"Don't go Bella, he'll just hurt you again."

I struggled out his firm grasp, "Let go, Edward."

"You have to think about this first, please Bella."

"It's none of your business, Edward. Let. Me. Go."

His hand loosened a bit and I pull my arm roughly. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Bella. You shouldn't go. Have you considered talking about Jacob with Alice and Rose?"

I descended downstairs and he was following me behind.

"I had, and they were being difficult of this."

"Were you in a fight with them?"

"Yes, we were, possibly still are. Happy now?"

"So I take it that they disagree about your relationship?"

"Yeah, with that bull of me being not happy and his-not-nicer-to-me-behavior."

"They're right, though."

"Cut it, Edward. I don't wanna fight with you too."

I was angry, first Alice, Rose, Jasper and now Edward. It's not their decision to make, for heaven's sake. I had enough with them telling me to do.

I pull the front door's handle, but Edward pushed them closed. I glared at him.

"Did he tell you where you guys heading?"

"No, he didn't. Maybe it's surprise."

"Or maybe he's hiding something. You can't just go with that bastard without knowing where to."

"I can. Watch me."

Edward's eyes darkened and he gripped my shoulders, "You're not going anywhere. Not with him."

He was angry, and I was even more irritated.

"Don't insult him, Edward! You don't know a thing!" I snapped at him.

"And you're too blind to see it!" He snapped back.

I was taken a back for a second, Edward never yelled at me. He never said such horrible thing, but we had been arguing since I told him about this date, it was a new side to discover.

"Says the killer who's running away from the law and caused trouble for everyone!"

It was a low blow, even I knew that. But I was too infuriated to care.

He froze and his arms fell limb from my shoulders to his side; emotion passed through his face but I didn't think about it and slammed the door.

* * *

I parked my rusty-red truck at the parking lot of my usual restaurant with Jacob, I was still angry as I hopped out and found Jacob's car not far from mine. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Bella!" I was enveloped in a tight hug by Jacob. He was dressed too casual, I frowned a bit, I thought we'd have dinner or something couple usually do on anniversary. I was not over-dress by any point, but still….

"You ready? There's a great place I wanna take ya to."

"what? Not here?"

"Nope, we'll drive from here, it wasn't too far."

"Ok, I'll follow you."

"Naah, you're going with me. We'll pick your truck later."

I nodded and climbed into his car. A sense of uneasiness started to creep but I brushed it off. We drove in silence, I didn't know what to say, and I didn't think Jacob had something to say either.

He said it wasn't far, the hell it wasn't. It was an hour drive or so. And he was taking me to a club, not a picnic somewhere under the stars or candle light dinner. He was taking me to a very noisy club.

He smiled sweetly at me, but his eyes wasn't as sweet…Or was I think too much of it? He snaked his arm around my waist. Even though it was still couple of hour to midnight, people were already filled up the club, the dim light along with very loud music blinded my senses a bit.

Jacob made his way through the crowd and occasionally greeted someone we passed. He was gripping my hand so tightly that it hurt, but I didn't comment.

My heart fell as we reached the table, his gang was there, with Leah included.

"Hey, uh, what's your name…Uh, B, Bi, oh, erm…" A guy greeted me, or some sort.

"It's Bella." Another guy informed.

"Yeah, Bella! Yeah, I forgot, sorry."

They all laughed at something I didn't find funny at all. Jacob did some sort of shake-hand-and-hug-kind of thing to all the guys. He sat and dragged me along.

Through-out the night, all of them were laughing and discussing something I didn't know, and I found my self feeling left out, I played with the hem of my dress and didn't participate in any of their conversation.

Jacob had left my side and sat next to Leah, which as slutty as ever, clung to his every word.

I didn't order any drinks like everyone did, I'd drive home later, and alcohol wouldn't help much. I wasn't a fan of it to begin with either.

"Bella, here." A guy with kind but playful face held a glass for me.

I shook my head, "I don't drink."

"I know, so I ordered you coke." He grinned and I knew he was telling me the truth.

I accepted the drink and thank him, he plopped down next to me, "I'm Seth, by the way."

We didn't say much afterward, but then he stared at me, more like scrutinized me.

"Tell you something, be careful, ok?"

I was confused by this sudden direction of conversation, but one of a guy called his name from the dance floor, Seth sighed and stood up.

"Just stand up for yourself. You're a very nice girl, Bella. Don't doubt yourself."

And then he left, along with other guys and girls too, leaving me and Jacob alone.

"So, Bel, wanna dance?"

"I'm not good at it." I politely declined.

He smirked and scooted closer to me, "Well then, let's just do something else."

Without asking, he hovered above me and kissed me, hard. I was startled at his possessive kiss, a hungry kiss. His hand wandered from my back to my waist, while the other cupped the back of my head. He skimmed my jaw and began kissing my neck; I tilted my head to side but cringed inside. His kisses were hard, and painful, I bet he left mark, no, marks on my neck.

I pushed his shoulder, begging him to stop, but he wasn't having any of that. Instead he pushed me to my back and straddled me. His grip on my waist was too hard, it was hurting me. It wasn't a kiss, he was practically harassing me.

"Jake…stop…" I said breathlessly as he pause our kisses to breathe.

He ran his hand on the side of my body, near my breast and I was tense in instant, my protest was shut when he kissed me again, forcing my mouth to open and jammed his tongue inside.

Tears were building in. _This is wrong, so wrong. _I pushed his shoulder again, with more power. _No, I don't want this. Not with Jacob, not him. _

I whimpered as his hand started to pull the collar of my dress aside and he bit on where my neck met my shoulder.

_If he truly does love you; he'll cherish you to the fullest._

"Jake, stop…It hurts!" He ignored me and sucked hard on my neck again.

_It'll kill him to see you hurting even just a little and even more, when he's the one who cause the pain._

Tears were starting to stream down as Jacob kissed me. This wasn't the kiss I wanted, not the rough and painful one. Jacob wasn't the one I wanted to be with.

I had enough as he grabbed my breast, I shoved him with all the power I had and he slammed onto the table, causing some glasses to fell and shatter into pieces.

I was panting and tried to brush my tears off. Jacob only smirked and got up.

"You're no fun, Bella. Thank fuck it's over."

I put on my poker face, determined not to show him my tears, no, I'd not give him the satisfaction.

"What're you implying?" My voice was stoic, avoiding any emotion.

"Come on, you seriously thought that I was serious of you? It was just a bet."

He laughed as he stood up, from the corner of my eye, I could see his gang were watching.

"They dared me to be with you for 3 months, be your boyfriend and kiss you, the most nerdy and shiest girl on the campus, which by the way, I've just won."

I clenched my fist. "So, you were just playing around?"

"Why would I? You're not worth it if there wasn't such mouthwatering money. You're not sexy by any means and damn poor too. But you can kiss, baby. Wanna hit the next base?" He smirked arrogantly.

I had enough, I balled my right fist, put all my energy to focus and punched his jaw. The force sent him crashed back onto the table. My fist stung and I was sure it leave bruise, but I was too proud to care.

"Well, thank you for the truth, Jacob. Have fun with the money."

I grabbed my coat and purse then left, pushing people as I made my way out. Outside, I was momentarily hesitated, Jacob drove me here and I didn't wanna spend any second in this place to wait for a cab.

"Bella!" I looked around and spotted Seth. He was grinning.

"I hailed a cab; I know you'd need it."

I smiled a little at him, "Thank you."

He patted my back, "Off you go then, and I knew I supposed to apologize for my friends' rude behavior, but well, you could just punch them one by one."

"Including you?"

"Ah, I think I deserve that one, but save it for later. Your hand can't handle more."

I thanked him again and climb into the cab. The driver asked the address and I muttered my house's. I didn't think I wanted to pick up my car and drive it home.

Something surprised me though, no tears were shed, instead I felt …numb.

Was it even normal? My emotion had been upside-down all day, and the frosting of the cake was supposed to be a final trigger of emotional-break down. But I didn't feel a thing.

Or maybe I just didn't want to.

* * *

It was already pass the border of the town when the driver finally had the courage to turn on the radio, all the songs were winds to my not-listening-ear, but the current song's lyric caught my attention.

_All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down_

And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore

"I…just stop here." I said curtly to the driver.

"But, ma'am, it's…"

"It's near from here, just, pull over."

He obligated and I paid him. I wasn't kidding when I said it was near, it was meters away from …pathway.

Yeah, the front gate was 1 kilometer from the pathway, _if_ you knew where the pathway was. The main road towards my-into-the-forest-mansion, the wide road; with another automatic security tower, was further than here.

The drizzling rain accompanied me as I walked. I tilted my head up, the raindrops somehow calmed me.

I suppose I had known that something was bound to happen. Maybe that was the reason I didn't cry. I was on denial all this time; I refused to accept the fact about Jake, and shied myself from the truth.

I hugged my self as the rain starting to get heavy; I even managed to hurt someone else in the process. The song was right on point. I was wasting my time.

"Miss Bella!"

I didn't realize I had arrived to the front gate, Ben and Dan frantically opened the gate and shielded me from the heavy rain with umbrella.

I brushed off their umbrellas, I was already soaking, it was no point now. The maids were as frantic, as I walked closer to the main mansion; they were offering me every kind of food, every hot-drinks, shielding me with umbrellas. I was touched by their gesture, but I was still numb nonetheless.

"Guys, I'm fine. I just wanna be alone for now, please."

They looked hesitate, but did what I ask.

"_Says the killer who's running away from the law and caused trouble for everyone!" _

My own voice rang in my mind out of nowhere when I was about to open the front door of my house. My body froze all together. Oh my God, what had I done?

"_Stop trying to daunt me, guys! I'm not listening to any of this anymore." _

"_Rose! It's my decision to make, not yours. And stop insulting me." _

"_Don't insult him, Edward! You don't know a thing!"_

It was as if I was listening to my own cassette voice; I walked in and closed the door in complete daze, I climb the stairs and grew more and more ashamed of myself.

I was standing in front of my door when all of it crashed down.

Jacob could go to hell for all I care, but what if I found Edward wasn't there, like usual, waiting for me inside my room?

A sob broke through my throat at the possibility, and I leaned my forehead on the door, a hand holding on my mouth to prevent me from crying out loud. What if I hurt him too much that he left? What if he hates me now?

The thought choked me and I was unable to breathe. I was shaking with tears and was cold too, as all my clothes were soaking.

What if Rose and Alice leave me for my stupidity of not listening them? What if I hurt Jasper too? He was a brother for me. Oh my God, what had I done?

The tears were now running down my cheeks, I quickly cleaned them off, no, I shouldn't show Edward my tears, no.

_If he's still here._

It took all my power to not cry again, I took a deep breath and blinked furiously to keep the tears at bay.

I grabbed the handle and pushed the door to open. The light was off, but the reading lamp near the coach was on, Edward was sprawled on the coach.

_He stayed. _My body was relaxed for a moment.

But he didn't look up, even when I was sure he had heard me coming in. He sighed and closed the book he was reading. He got up and was about to heading back to the walk-in closet, not once looking at my direction.

He was ignoring me, and that fact hurt me far from everything, the stupid bet Jacob had was nothing, his harassment was a small poke compared to this suffocating and blinding pain all over my heart.

A strangled cry escaped my throat without my permission. _Please, not Edward. _

Edward's head turn as he heard my cry, and I was shaking so bad that my knees grew weak, what if he doesn't care about me anymore? I covered my mouth with both of my hands and pressed them hard, preventing another cry, the thought was too much.

"My Goodness, Bella!"

Edward was suddenly in front of me, "You're soaking!"

He ran to the closet so fast and brought back a big and very fluffy towel, He covered my body and ruffled my hair with it.

"What were you thinking? You can catch cold!"

My body was numb by the relief that flooded me, and I slumped against him.

"You should change your clothes." He firmly said to me and took my hand gently, heading to the closet.

He ushered me in and closed the door. Not saying any further word.

I dried myself and changed my wet clothes, it was a mechanical process, you didn't have to think about it, and the truth was only my hand that was moving, my mind was blank.

As I threw in my night gown, I sat on the floor and gazed at nothing.

I have to call Alice and Rose; I own them a deep apology. I crawled to the pile of my clothes and fished out my cell phone, which miraculously survived.

Rose's number went straight to her voice mail; it was odd, she always picked up her phone.

Both Alice and Jasper didn't pick up their phones.

My eyes watered, are they avoiding me? What if they're disgusted at me and decided that I'm not a friend of them anymore?

I hugged my knees and hid my face in it. Silent tears fell on my cheeks. I wished the ground would open and shallow me to the darkness I deserve for hurting people that cared deeply of me.

"Miss Bella?"

Angela's voice rang through the intercom; I brushed my tears off and push the button.

"Yes?" My shaky voice answered.

"We've cooked some meals for you, Miss. It's downstairs, you have to eat, or at least drink something to warm you up, honey." Angela told me softly.

"Thank you, Ang. Tell the others I'm ok and thank them for me too, please."

"Definitely Miss, just buzz us if you need anything."

I was disgusted at myself. There were a lot of people that truly care of me, and in return, I was being a selfish bitch and refused their genuine opinions.

Tears were falling again.

I was sorry for myself, ignorance was always my self-defense mechanism, and because of that, I denied the truth who was staring to my eyes.

I was a fool to close my eyes and my ears, even more my heart.

"Bella?"

Edward's soft voice breezed into the room, without thinking, I launched my self at him. He lost his balance but quickly steadied himself and me in his embrace. He wrapped his strong arm around my waist, firm but gently.

"Bella, tell me what happened." He pleaded.

I shook my head, causing my half-dry hair tangled around his neck. I hid my face on the crook of his neck. He supported my body with his arms so that my feet weren't touching the ground.

He was about to move, but I tightened my arms around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I hiccupped.

He stroked my hair, "It's fine, Bella. Do you want to talk about it?"

My last barrier broke down and the entire event flooded out, I told him everything, from the start until the very end. Well, I didn't really elaborate when Jacob touched me, it was too hard to say.

Edward was shaking, from his chest I heard some sort of growling sound, did he get even angrier at me?

"Edward…? I'm so sorry…" I sobbed.

"No, I'm not mad of you, that son of a bitch is a fucking asshole."

He put me down then cupped my face, "Did he hurt you?"

His finger accidently brushed the bruise Jake created and I flinched a bit.

"Bella, can you raise your head?" He asked.

I shook my head vigorously; Edward didn't need to see them. I hadn't seen them, but I knew there were bad, very very bad. My skin was still stinging.

"Bella, look up, or God please help me."

"No, I…I-I don't want you to see them." I hiccupped a bit.

"Bella…" He sighed, but didn't push the subject, he gently took my hand, "come, let's eat. You need it."

We descended downstairs with his hand was holding mine; the warmth it projected calmed me somehow.

The maid didn't do anything by halves; they literally served ten different kinds of meals, and all kinds of tea, milk, wine possible. I'd keep in mind to thank them.

I sipped the hot chocolate in silence, I was sitting on the couch with my legs were folded underneath me.

Edward was seating across me, he constantly pinched the bridge of his nose, he was keeping distance.

"E-Edward….?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I'm sorry."

He sighed then stood up, he closed the distance and plopped down beside me. "No need, Bella, I've always known I'd be ju-"

"I didn't mean any of it Edward." My eyes were watery again. "I was just rambling, I never meant any of it; please…"

He smiled sadly at me and shook his head, "Bella, Honey, it doesn't matter."

His tone was soft and his emerald eyes were shining with understanding, but I knew I had hurt him; I could remember how pain, disappointment, sadness and a hint of anger flashed across his beautiful face when I said those words.

I hugged him. Hard.

"You're not a burden, Edward. Swear to God, I'm sorry."

He buried his head on my hair, and I relaxed in his embrace. He stroke my hair again, I really liked it when he did that.

I tried to be unsuspiciously not moving when he brushed his slender finger to my neck.

"Jacob did this." It wasn't a question.

I nodded against his chest, I could hear a growl emitted from his throat.

"I'll be willing to be in jail for murderer if he's the victim."

I shook my head, "No! He's not worth it, Edward. He's not."

"Do you need something, Bella? Anything?"

He was still hugging me, my head was hidden on the crook of his neck, with his strong, capable arms around me. Gently, he ran his hand through the lock of my hair. Instead of calming me, the gesture made my eyes watered again.

Jacob might not be my true love, far from it. But he still was the first man I had ever felt something and he crashed the feeling ever so cruelly, and it shattered my heart, no matter how tiny my feeling was.

It hurts.

But I knew, I'd be just fine.


	16. The Broken Oath

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, **

**I'm only having fun with the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Broken Oath**

BPOV

The room was dark, I blinked blindly; unable to see anything. I swung my feet to the edge of my bed, it was hot, I was sweating for unknown reason. My feet touched the cold tile, my body was heavy, as if every single energy I had was sucked off.

"Edward?"

No answer. I bit my lip and used the bed as leverage. I had only taken few steps but my body couldn't handle it anymore. I slumped against the bed.

"Edward?" My voice was starting to shake, worried had gotten the best of me.

I tried to get up but it was a useless attempt. I drew in a deep breath, "Edwa-"

Suddenly a figure stood before me, I sighed in relief as I recognized Edward's posture.

Moonlight shone through the curtain, lightened up the pitch black room.

His face was cold, apathy…the smile I had grown to love wasn't there. His emerald eyes that usually so warm now filled with ignorance. My heart clenched at the sight.

He folded his arm across his chest, looking down at me.

"Ed…ward?" I whispered.

"I never knew why I bothered to stay, if anything it only caused trouble for me."

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't worth it, Bella."

Jacob'd used that exact word tonight, but hearing Edward saying it; it was as if my heart was stabbed by rusty knife.

"But you said…."

"You think so too, don't you? You, after all, were the one who said that."

"Edward, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I swear."

"Well, thanks. You made me finally realize how foolish I've been."

He turned and walked away.

"No, Edward! Wait…Where're you going?"

"I don't care. Anywhere you aren't."

Stab.

I tried to stand up, but I couldn't feel my legs. My body was weak, tears were starting to run down my face, my emotion had been all over the place tonight, I couldn't receive another overwhelming event.

I was sobbing; this was a worst nightmare.

I was so angry at myself, why can't I move my legs?

"Move it, darn it! Dammit!" My fist was banging against my legs.

This had to be a nightmare; my eyes were blinded by tears. I gotta wake up.

I cried as I banged harder to my legs. Sweat combined with tears rolled down my face, but I hardly care.

I couldn't lose Edward too, for Heaven's sake. No.

My body was numb, including my mind. I was no longer feel, I was drifting away in suffocation.

"_Bella…shush, it's ok, it's ok." _

A soothing voice came, whispering my name and words of reassurance over and over.

Something strong and firm wrapped around my shoulder and I felt something brushing my head gently.

"_It's ok, it's ok, it's only nightmare, my Bella."_

I couldn't make out the voice or the gesture. But it was sure calming me. The heavy feeling on my chest was lift up. I knew these hands, I knew that voice; but my mind was too clouded to interpret the touch.

But I had reached a conclusion; it was only a nightmare.

I had never really felt so relief in my life.

* * *

I groaned as I came into consciousness, why is it so hot?

I propped my body up and leaned back against the headboard. I brushed the damp hair, wait, why was my hair damp? I realized that I was panting; my forehead was full of sweat too.

I couldn't very well running marathon in my sleep, right?

Then a brick of fatigue hit me, I moaned in pain.

"Bella?"

Air left me in a whoosh, "Edward!" I bellowed.

"Bella?" Edward was right beside me instantly.

His emerald eyes were filled by concern and almost cried in joy. But his eyes…he had a bruise under his eyes, didn't he get some sleep?

Unlike any other dream, the dream I had was so clear, too clear. Maybe it was because the dream manifested my fear. But … what about the hands? Whose were they? Was it only my imagination?

He placed his palm to my forehead; it felt nice, cooling my heated body.

"You have a fever, Bella."

He almost sighed in relief, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He didn't sound surprised.

"Humm…it's fine. I should go now." I sat up but he held my shoulder, forcing me down.

"Not a change, Bella. You are sick, you should get some rest."

"But…"

His eyes darkened and he stared firmly at me, I sighed and nodded.

"Good. Now lay down, can you speak?"

"Huh?"

He grinned and pushed the button of intercom on my night stand.

"Edward, wait are you do-"

"Miss Bella?" Angela's voice rang into the air. "Miss, are you feeling unwell?"

"Eh-um, I think I've caught cold."

"Oh My, I'll be there right away, miss."

"Wait, Ang-"

The line had already cut off.

I sighed, and threw my head back to the pillow; my head was spinning and my body was powerless. I guess walking on the rain wasn't a brilliant idea.

Then I sneezed, oh; this was just great, a fever, headache and runny nose. What a combination.

Edward handed me a box of tissue and I quickly snatched one to nose. God, this is so embarrassing.

"I'll wait in guest room, ok, Bella?"

He retreated and left the room. It was…awkward, to say the least. Oh my runny nose and messy appearance must be a very mood killer. This is so embarrassing.

Angela and Hailey came soon after; worry was written on their face.

"Heey." I greeted them weakly then blew my nose again.

"Miss Bella, how're you feeling?"

I shrugged.

"I'll pour you a bath." Hailey ran to the bathroom.

Angela sat on the edge of the bed, a thermometer on her hand. I opened my mouth and stuck it between my lips.

Angela brushed my hair out of the way lovingly, and then Hailey came back. Both of them helped me get up, much to my embarrassment.

After the bath and I had changed my clothes into comfortable pajamas; I felt slightly better.

The other maids came to my room; bringing foods and all.

I thanked them all and they made me promise to call them if I ever need anything.

I sighed and as they left the room and their voices getting fainter. I put the tray of food to my nightstand. I was hungry, but I felt too nauseate to eat.

The cold cloth felt really nice against my burning forehead.

The door swung open again followed by velvety voice.

"Bella…"

"Mm-hmm?" I responded without getting up.

"You haven't eaten your food."

"uhm, maybe later. I'm not feeling like it."

"You should eat." Even with my eyes closed, I could hear his concern and also his frown.

I felt his finger gently tapped my shoulder. "Come on, eat first, drink your medicine and then you can go back to sleep."

Reluctantly I sat up and he put a pillow behind my head.

I reached for the tray but his hand stopped me.

He lifted the tray and put it on my lap. "If you were the one who done this, all these food would most likely meet the floor instead."

I scowled at him and he chuckled. The chicken soup was still warm and I slowly ate.

"Have you eaten?" I asked Edward.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm fine."

"You should eat."

He tapped my nose, "Says the sick one. Now eat."

I ate in silence and after I finished half of the portion, I pushed the tray away. Edward handed me the medicine along with a glass of water.

"Yuck." I stuck my tongue out, I detested medicine; the flavor was usually so bitter.

He chuckled and gently lowered my pillow, "Now, get some rest."

I pouted like a child, but exhaustion and fatigue left me no choice but to obey.

* * *

Someone was stroking my hair; I stirred and slowly opened my eyes.

"Bella…."

My eyes shot open, "Alice?"

"Hey, honey." Another familiar voice filled the air.

"Rose?"

I sat up quickly but then winced as the movement caused my head to spin.

"Don't move to much, silly." Rose pushed me back to the pillow.

My head was propped up by the pillow; and Alice and Rose were on either side of me, sitting on the bed.

"Al, Rose; I'm really sorry, i-"

"Shush," Alice silenced me, "Don't beat yourself up, you're sick, Bella."

"I'm sorry, B. I ran out of battery last night and I didn't realize that you had called me until this morning." Rose smiled in apology.

"And I was with Jasper yesterday, we were too caught up, I'm sorry too."

"Guys, I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just…snapped."

"We were really worried when you didn't show up at campus. So we called your cell, but no answers." Rose said.

"Oh, I think I left it somewhere in this room."

"So, we called your house instead and Angela says you're sick, and…." Alice trailed off.

"Bella, what happened? Tell us." Rose continued, "Angela said you cried when you came home."

I looked down on my lap, unsure what to say. I bit my lip, "You were right."

Alice and Rose quirked their eyebrows, waiting for me to elaborate. And I begun to tell them about last night; Jacob's words, his harsh act and whatnot.

Absentmindedly, I rubbed my neck and both of them snatched my hand, pull down the collar of my sweater and cursing loudly as they saw the hickeys.

I saw the hickeys his morning, yesterday they were dark red; but now my neck was covered by nasty yellowish bruises.

My eyes watered as I saw how angry they were, they were taking care of me and I had being nothing but ungrateful.

"I'm sorry, Rose, Al." I hiccupped.

They hugged me from both side, shushing me.

"I swear that fucking bastard'll pay. That son of a bitch is so dead." Rose cursed.

"I'll beat him so badly that even his mother can't recognize him." Alice followed the suit.

"Aren't you guys mad at me?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Yes, we do. Because of your stupid naivety; you almost got hurt."

"But, we still love you, Bella." Alice continued.

I thrown my arms around them, squeezing them, "I love you guys, I'm really sorry."

We chatted throughout hour afterwards; and we laughed a lot. I was just so glad I could make it up.

* * *

Alice and Rose were reluctant to leave; but I insisted they shouldn't be worried. My mood was so much better and I felt healthy enough to leave the bed.

Angela brought me a milk tea that I'd requested and I was happily drinking it on the couch.

"So, I take it, you guys are alright?"

I jumped in shock, "Gosh, Edward! You startled me!"

He grinned and sat beside me, "My apology. Do you feel better?"

I nodded, "Where were you?"

"I was in the library, hiding." He gave me a smile.

The word was innocent and he probably didn't mean it another way. But I felt guilty. Immensely so. We had gone nowhere in the investigation, I hadn't find prove of his innocence of the case.

And he had be nothing but amazing towards me; he helped me a lot, he made me smile, he made me laugh, he made me…be myself. If it wasn't because of him; I would be miserable because of Jacob, I'd had reacted so much worse and broke down, because I had stubbornly closed my eyes and ears and let Jacob made me trust how unworthy I was.

And I hadn't returned Edward the favor.

"Bella? You're frowning, are you in pain?"

Edward's face was full of concern. I stared at him; his emerald eyes were warm and kind, his bronze hair was longer now, and made a beautiful mess on his head. This man didn't deserve this kind of fate. He was an amazing person and he should've got the best life, not in hiding because of something he didn't do.

I pressed my cheek to his chest, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to help you."

He stroked my hair, "You have Bella, you've helped me in every imaginable way. Now, don't think about it, ease yourself."

I couldn't investigate his case on my own; I was certain of it now. His case wasn't something I could pull out without connection. If the police themselves were silent because of a reason, it must be someone with power behind all this.

I straightened up as I remembered something, "Edward, did you see my phone?"

He seemed confused of the sudden change, "Ah, I think I saw it on the closet."

He got up before I could and fetched the phone.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"I'll be outside."

He didn't wait for my response; he respected my privacy to the fault. I smiled wistfully, he didn't have to tip-toed around me, I trusted him. Maybe I'd tell him that.

I browsed through my contact, and quickly made the call.

"Good evening, Miss Bella."

"Hey, Peter."

Peter was the SIC's informant slash investigator. He worked for us and was totally trustworthy. He'd investigate the company or person we'd work with; the business was a cut-throat and our competitor usually didn't play fair.

"It's been a while, Miss Bella. What do I owe for this pleasure?"

"I'm sorry for sudden call but I need you to work on something."

"Anything, Miss Bella."

I considered of meeting him in person, but the sooner was the better, I suppose.

"Do you know about Edward Cullen?"

"The suspected murderer of the owner of La Tua Cantante?"

"Yes, um, I need you to run through that case."

It was silent for a moment, "What do I need to find?" His voice was business, Peter never asked the motivation of a case, and I happily wouldn't offer the answer.

Should I tell him about Edward's story? I trusted Edward of course, but we needed different perspective of the story and I wanted Peter to work unbiased.

"About what happened that night. Everything."

"Certainly Miss Bella, I'll ring you as soon as I gather the information."

"Thanks Peter. Um, if you need assistance, just ask Taylor."

Taylor was my…bodyguard, in a way. He was in charge of the family's safety, or should I say…_my_ safety. But ever since I put down my feet and refused his constant present, he'd only accompany me to certain event. He was reliable, and a fierce man.

Peter let out a small whistle, "Wow, it must've been very serious thing." He was only joking but I took the bait.

"It is."

"Alright, Miss Bella. I'll give you the latest progress ASAP."

I thanked him and ended the call. One way or another, I felt guilty of asking another person; but Peter was rich of connection and certainly could pull out strings here and there.

"Edward!" I called.

The door swung open, and I widened as I saw he brought a tray of food.

"I don't wanna eat."

"You should. Now, lemme check your temperature first."

I was sure my fever was gone, but I humor him nevertheless. He smiled as he saw the thermometer, seemingly happy that I'd been healthy enough.

Now that I think about it, why did my fever go so fast? Usually it'd last hours, probably until night. But it was only evening, I didn't remember I had woken up or somebody took care of me as I asleep.

I ate the risotto and demanded him to eat too. After making sure I took the med, He went downstairs to wash the plates; ignoring my protest. I was still sprawled on the couch, too content to move.

Edward was back and I sat up to give him some space. He indulged me and sat next to me, I scooted to the other side of the coach and leaned down.

"Umm, this is nice." I curled my feet underneath me and rest my head on the armrest, using my arm as the pillow.

"Your neck will be stiff. Sleep on your bed."

"No, I'm fine. I like the coach."

He was about to get up; probably to give me more place, but I stopped me.

"No, don't move. I like you too." I blushed at the double meaning.

Edward tilted his head to the side, what was he thinking about? He reached out and took a pillow then placed it on his lap.

"Come, this way you'll have both; sleep and me." He teased.

I happily obeyed and rest my head on his lap, err…I mean the pillow on his lap.

He stroked my hair gently and I hummed in appreciation.

"Miss Bella?" Hailey's voice rang through the room.

Edward, ever so considerate, lifted the pillow gently and got up. He pushed the button to answer.

"Yes Hailey?" I answered her, and shot Edward a thumb up. He smiled in return.

"Do you need anything, miss? A blanket, food, drinks?"

"No need, Hailey. I'm fine."

She ended the buzz and Edward approached me again. I patted the pillow and he resumed the position. He had taken a blanket with him and covered me with it.

I wasn't sure whether I should bring up the subject about Peter. Edward'd most likely feel like he had caused me more trouble. So, I didn't. Not now, at least.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of his hand on my hair. Did Edward know how dependant I've become to him? I wanted to slap myself for saying those cruel words to him yesterday.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I hope you forgive me for yesterday, I didn't mean it, not even a word." I tilted my head up to see his face.

He smiled, "don't worry, Bella. You don't need to apologize."

It didn't escape me that he didn't deny my words. "Do you really belief that you're a burden to me?"

He shrugged and smiled timidly.

Suddenly feeling bold, I placed one of my hand to his cheek, "You're not. I'm really glad I met you, Edward. Please, trust me on this one."

"I trust you, Bella."

He still hadn't denied it; he truly believed he was only a burden and my words yesterday must had confirmed it. I'm such an idiot.

I hadn't let go of my hand and caress his face softly, feeling light stubble on his jaw.

His hand hesitantly touch my neck, his eyes were in pain.

"Are you alright?" I knew what he was referring to.

"It doesn't hurt, although the appearance is very much nasty." I smiled in reassurance.

I decided the subject, "I had a very strange dream."

"Hmm? What dream?"

"I…had a nightmare, it was really terrifying."

I shouldn't bring this up, it made me remember the miserable feeling I felt. I hid my face into his shirt, and snake my arm around his waist.

_He is here, Bella. He is here. _I knew it, but what if…

"It was that bad, huh?"

"Very. I don't wanna ever feel that again." My sound was muffled, but I was sure he heard, he always listened.

"I'll keep the nightmare away."

Something in his voice made me look up, his eyes were blazing. He was serious.

"Thanks, but…" I furrowed my eyebrows, "Something else happened too."

Edward shifted a bit, "Oh? What was it?"

"I felt…someone, they were calling my name and touched me, I guess, I don't know…."

"Was it a nightmare too?" Edward looked tense, he had stooped rubbing my back.

"No, it was really…calming. I felt, protected."

Edward's shoulders relaxed a bit, "Was it a bad thing though?"

"It wasn't. It was really nice, you know. I'm actually quite fond of the feeling."

"I'm glad, then." He whispered.

"Huh? What did you say?"

Edward was running his hand on my back again, he looked…relief?

"Time to go to bed."

"What? No! It's still early."

He tapped my nose, "You need energy for tomorrow, and you don't wanna miss the class again, do you?"

I shook my head. I was starting to get sleepy, probably because of the med.

I sat up and about to stand when Edward snaked his arms under my shoulders and my knees.

"What, Edward! What're you doing?!"

"Carrying you to the bed." He answered easily and lifted me up.

I gripped his shoulder, "I'm capable of walking myself, you know."

"I know, but where's the fun? Besides, you should save your energy."

He laid me down to my bed and covered me with the blanket.

He kissed my forehead and I blushed at the gesture.

He turned off all the light except the lamp on my nightstand. He knew I wasn't fond of darkness.

"I'm going to the library, ok?"

I nodded and watched as he retreated to the door, but as he about to close the door, he called my name.

"Bella?"

"Mm?" I was ready to sleep but answered him nonetheless.

"I'm sorry too."

"Huh?"

"I had broken the seventh oath. Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams."

I furrowed my eyebrows, and about to ask him to elaborate, but the door had already closed.

What is the seventh oath? I asked my self.

I counted my fingers as I recalled the memory,

"_Promise me you will not, one: hurt me, two: lie to me, three: touch me inappropriate way, four: harass me, five: forcing me to do something I don't want, six: scare me…."_

I stopped breathing altogether.

Oh.

My.

God.

* * *

"_I felt…someone, they were calling my name and touched me, I guess, I don't know…."_

"_Was it a nightmare too?" _

"_No, it was really…calming. I felt, protected."_

"_Was it a bad thing though?"_

"_It wasn't. It was really nice, you know. I'm actually quite fond of the feeling. "_

"_I'm glad, then."_

* * *

……_seven: sneak at me when I'm asleep…._

* * *

**A/N**

**There, chapter 16; I've updated as fast as i'm capable of. :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I always smiled whenever i saw one. ****And oh, I'm sorry if there're mistakes here and there; feel free to correct me. **

**I plan to write some outtakes from Edward's POV, which chapter would you like to read?**

**Now, hit that cute green button and tell me what you think. **


	17. Withdrawal

Chapter 17

Withdrawal

BPOV

Thanks to Edward's wonderful revelation, I couldn't sleep.

Yes, it was slightly sweet. But on the other hand, it was getting dangerous. We were dangerously too close. This-whatever relationship I had with him wasn't …usual. We met under this bizarre situation, and even I myself wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or the opposite.

I sighed and got off the bed. I peeked into the walk-in closet and found out that it was empty. Relief washed through me, I wasn't ready to face Edward yet.

I took out some clothes and a pair of jeans and headed to the bathroom. As I enjoyed the feeling that was created by the cool water that cascaded on my skin, my mind went to over-drive.

Edward had openly shared his feeling towards me; he wouldn't say those words last night if he wasn't sure about it. But…was I ready? Was I ready to open up to someone else? The last time I did that, turned out I was only a bet.

_But Edward isn't Jacob. _

A voice rang in my mind. I flinched; of course he wasn't. I'd never dream of it.

But how could I face Edward now? I couldn't even grasp my own feeling. I didn't wanna hurt him, but I didn't want to lie to his face either.

I turned the knob and hissed as the act caused my hand to throb. I had successfully injured my right hand because of the punch I threw towards Jacob, but damn if it wasn't worth it.

Sooner or later I was going to catch pneumonia if I kept doing this, so I quickly dried myself with a towel; I threw in the undergarment and towel-dry my hair in front of the mirror. I studied my reflection, the hickeys were fading…Nothing was different. Or was it?

There was a light in my eyes, and healthy blush on my cheeks, my face was fuller, again, in a healthy way. The bags under my eyes were gone. I glanced at the rest of my body. I looked…healthy.

I wryly smiled; thanks to Edward and his obsessions of getting me eat regularly.

I froze as the thought entered my mind; after I started going out with Jacob, his comments and stares made me overly self-conscious of myself. He always said he loved skinny slender women, and maybe unconsciously I took his words and began limiting my food portion, sometimes I didn't eat at all.

But Edward…He'd relentlessly scowl me if I skipped even one meal, not to mention breakfast.

I shook my head, clearing any thought of Edward. It was quite uneasy on how I had become dependant on him. Or how my life suddenly revolved around him.

~*~

Cowardly as ever, I practically ran off my house. Avoiding Edward, who was, thankfully nowhere to be seen as I snuck downstairs and off my house. Gosh, I was such a coward.

"Miss Bella?"

The maids were in the main house and quite startled to see me in early morning and well, in the main house.

"Um, I'd like to have my breakfast here, please."

Madison, the eldest maid, smiled warmly at me until her gaze somehow focused on my neck. I blushed red as I tried to cover them with my hair. I bit my lip in worry; since my parents were never home, Madison had become my sort-of mom slash Grandma.

She gently led me towards the dining table and we sat across each other.

She suddenly cleared her throat, "I wished I had done this sooner, Mistress. But, just in case, might as well do it now."

I stared with her in confusion. Emma placed milk in front of me and I thanked her, she smiled in return.

"You know I love you like you're my own daughter, right, little Bella?"

I smiled at the nick-name, and sipped the milk, silently urging her to continue.

"The thing is, you've become a beautiful grown up woman and you of course have this urge to socialize with men."

Okay, I had a bad feeling about this.

"But the point is, if you aren't ready to have a child, you should wear protect-"

"I'm not hearing about any of this!" Childishly I pressed my hands to my ears and shook my head.

Madison laughed heartedly and with my peripheral vision I could see the other maids, including the securities were having amused smiles.

I blushed red and pleaded, "Please, I knew it already, Madison. You'd established that fact when I reached my puberty, so no need to repeat that, please."

"Well, it was only basics; you are an adult now, we've to talk about the spicy stuffs."

"Madison!"

They laughed as I blushed as red as tomato, I put my hands on my face.

Angela patted my back, "No need to be embarrassed, miss. We're here to help you."

Her shoulder were shaking in order to contain her laugh, I pouted at her. "I hate you guys."

Thankfully, after that embarrassing moment, they served me my breakfast, which was gigantic. I stared at the food in guiltiness. I usually had breakfast with Edward, and I somehow didn't like to eat separately like this.

I shook my head. Before he came along, I always had my breakfast, lunch, dinner alone, sometimes with the maids. This shouldn't be a big deal. This was a life I had before him; this was normal.

I finished the breakfast and currently in front of the porch as Garrett, my driver, fetched the car. They noticed the bruise on my right hand and forbid me to drive myself.

"I'm leaving now, see ya guys."

"Miss Bella?"

"Yes Madison?"

Madison stepped down the porch and approached me, "Is it because of Jacob?"

My face fell and I was sure she noticed. She frowned a bit and her eyebrows were raised.

I gave her a small smile, "It's not. It's never been him, Madison."

"Despite all, I'm sure he's a decent man."

"What do you-"

"My little Bella is glowing, you look happy and bright. If it's not Jacob, then it must've been another man who's much more capable of making you smile this beautiful, Miss Bella."

I was momentarily speechless, "I'm not that different, I'm still the same old Bella."

She caressed my cheek lovingly, "Believe it or not, you're different. Send my best regards to that man, please."

I didn't make any comment and quietly climbed into the Mercedes and stared at the window as Garrett drove away.

~*~

"Bella!"

I was pulled out of my reverie, "I'm sorry."

"Ck, Bella. What is it with you?" Rose asked as she sipped her drink.

"I dunno, I've just spaced out."

"Ok, back to the topic, you brought the paint, Rose?" Alice turned her head towards Rose.

"Hell yeah. When'll we do this?" Rose eagerly asked back.

"Wait, what paint?"

"For Jacob, of course."

"Huh?"

"Bella, bella, bella." Alice chanted, "You don't think we're going to let him walk away as if nothing happened, do you?"

"Huh?"

"Told you she'd let him." Rose mumbled, "Listen, B. We're going to make him pay a great for what he'd done."

"But…you two had beaten the hell out of him yesterday."

Jacob had showed up in the campus with bruises scattered on his face. He looked like he'd lost a terrible fight. Long story short, after Rose and Ali left my house, they immediately tracked him down. Needless to say, Jacob along with his gang weren't survived Rose and Ali' wrath. Did I mention that my best friends were professional boxers? Guess I hadn't.

Jasper was into boxing since he was in junior high school and Rose joined him, while Alice needed the power to not let people intimidate her because of her tiny-height. I only known several self-defenses, I knew that those body guards were spoiling me. Maybe I should sign up to martial art class.

"It's just appetizer, Bella." Alice chirped.

"Um…."

"Don't tell me you pity him."

I fiddled with my hand. "Well…not really, but..eh."

Both of them groaned, and I laughed.

"Ok, but, instead of adding more color to his car, why don't you mess with the machine? It'll piss him off even more."

Now they were staring intently at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"It's good to have you back, Bella." Rose said.

"Huh?"

"You look vibrant and lively!" Alice exclaimed.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Err, ok, um, back to topic, what about Jacob?"

Rose grinned wickedly, "I know just the right thing to do."

~*~

"So how was it?"

After a quick lunch with Rose and Ali and few classes afterwards, I was finally free. I sat on the bench near the parking lot, waiting for Garrett. And Peter was calling to give me his first result of investigation.

"I ran some background check on La Tua Catante Hall, Aro Volturi and of course Edward Cullen. La Tua Cantante was built by Aro Volturi's great Grandfather, Sir Eleazar Volturi. And it was passed through generation. His descendant took control of the Hall as Sir Eleazar had wished and expanded it even larger. Music was thick in the The Volturis' blood, so they decided to turn the Hall into a place where music and talent could shine. The La Tua Catante Music Hall was, still is, their greatest pride."

"So, they cherish the Hall like their own child?"

"Yes, they're remarkably proud of the Hall. Now about Aro Volturi, he was born on October 21st 1963, he was a businessman but after some while he focused on only the Hall; while he ran his business, he had some bad records here and there, but after he had only taken care of the Hall, he never had any connection to the mafia. Rumor has it; the descendant should take care of the Hall like it's their own blood and flesh, because it's a Family Treasure. Aro Volturi allianced with Caius de Siane and Marcus Rebagio in order to improve the Hall even further. "

I nodded and Peter resumed, "Marcus Rebagio had passed away on car crash about six months ago, and it only had been Aro and Caius ever since."

"I hadn't run any background check on Caius or Marcus so that's all I've got for now."

"How about Edward Cullen?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, born on June 20th 1986, he was an orphan at the age of 8 and was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen when he was 10 years old. Good records, golden child, straight As student and graduate from prestigious Juilliard University, won several medals and awards from different international music competitions and well known for his amazing composition at such a young age. I must say Miss Bella, this man is prodigy on music."

"Ok, how about the homicide?"

"Well, the police is pretty tight-lip about the case, it won't be easy to get information from them. But give me a few more days, Miss."

"So, so far…what do you think of Edward Cullen as the killer?"

"People around him describe him as bright wonderful gentleman and there's absolutely no way he'd hurt, let alone, kill someone, especially Mr. Aro Volturi, they said they were pretty close to each other. But the evidence say otherwise, and based on my experience, everything is possible, Miss Bella."

"Ok, thanks Peter. Let me know when you've new info."

"Will do. Good evening, Miss Bella."

I contemplated Peter's words for a while. _Everything is possible. _But I knew Edward didn't lie, he wasn't the killer. Could I prove this? Against all things, could I?

Our time was running short, he couldn't hide forever and I was uncertain on how long I could keep this charade. Surely, someday, the maids'd notice then the police'd took him away. Edward was in stake, his career, his freedom, everything he had.

"Miss Bella?"

"Oh, ok." I climbed into the car silently. Garrett was looking at me worriedly, but said nothing.

I had promised I'd help him, but it was the other way around. I should've focused on finding the proof, not having this-whatever relationship. I shouldn't kiss him, or getting too attached to him. It was wrong.

~*~

"Dinner is already on your table, Miss Bella."

"Thanks, Emma."

The drive to my house was spent to think. I had to set up some boundaries; I didn't want this relationship getting more than just helping him out. It was already complicated enough.

My thoughts solely concentrate on how I'd tell Edward, that I had completely forgotten the most important things. Like How I was going to face him.

Here goes nothing; I opened the door of my house and stepped in. Slowly, I made my way in; it was kinda funny how things had changed, I used to eagerly run to meet him, now I desperately didn't want to even see him.

"Bella?"

I yelped and jumped in surprise when Edward's voice suddenly rang through the air. He was leaning on the banister of the stairs. I looked up and scowled at him.

"Darn it, Edward. One of these days, you're going to give me heart attack!"

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Come on, dinner's ready." I sauntered pass him at the stairs, "Just go ahead without me, ok."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walked out of the shower feeling energized and nervous as hell.

I love Edward, really I do, but I…wait, I love him? I mean I love him as in I want to protect him and not the love in romantic way, right? It's different, Ah forget it, this's confusing.

I groaned and awkwardly made my way downstairs.

Of course Edward hadn't touched the food.

"I told you to go ahead without me." I said as I sat.

"It's not a polite thing to do, besides, eating with you is enjoyable."

I only laughed uncomfortably, and without any further word, we began eating.

We ate in silence, saved the occasionally clacks from the utensil.

"Is something bothering you, Bella?"

"Huh, err….what?" I responded distractedly.

"You hadn't eaten anything."

I looked down at my plate. True, I had only twirled my food around, but none of them actually entered my mouth.

Edward gently wrapped his hand on mine like he usually did to comfort me. But I pulled my hand back and placed it on my lap.

Hesitantly I met his gaze; he looked confused and worried.

"I need to talk to you, Edward."

"What is it, Bella? Are you hurt? Or Is Jacob bothering you again?"

"No." He seemed puzzled, "It's about you."

He took a sharp breath, "What is it?"

I paused, and took a deep breath, "I think you should move to the guest room."

He was about to respond but I cut him, "You know, it must be uncomfortable to sleep on a sofa and I'm sure you want or need more privacy and surely you-"

"Bella. It's ok. Although I feel perfectly fine there, if that pleases you then yes, I'll move to the guest room."

I gave him a small smile, but I hadn't had enough courage to tell him what was actually bothering me, not yet.

~*~*~*~*~**~

We were just relaxing on the coach in the library, with soft tunes paying on the background. For a moment, I felt…content. No words were said, but it was just in place, like a fitting puzzle.

I told him about Jacob and the things Rose and Al had done to him and he seemed satisfied.

"Serves him right. It won't hurt if they torture him just a little more."

"You're just the same with them. But you never met Jake; you have no reason to hate him."

He turned his body towards me, placing both of his hands on either side of my face. "I don't need to know him, the things he had done to you already declare his personality."

His eyes were in the shade of dark emerald now, he stared right into my eyes. We were too close that I didn't have the chance to think about it first. Our lips met and I lost all the thoughts about the boundaries.

I latched my right hand on his bronze hair and he cupped the back of my neck gently. Our lips moved softly against each other and tingles of pleasure ran through every inch of my body. Edward, as always, was always gentle; his kiss was passionate but soft.

We were panting as we broke apart, I was still in his embrace and he pressed his face to my hair.

"…This is wrong."

He pulled his body and softly he said, "Bella?"

"This is wrong, Edward." I moved my body, away from him. He looked hurt and my heart clenched in guilt.

"Bella, I…"

"Whatever this relationship we have now, or soon, it wouldn't work. It's already complicated enough, Edward. I don't wanna add oil to already burning fire."

I bit my lip and continued, "Ever since you came into the picture, everything changed. And it affects me too, I have become someone else and I don't think I like it, Edward."

Edward looked down, preventing me from seeing his expression. And when he finally looked up, his face was cool, controlled.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble to you." He apologized genuinely.

I shook my head, "You're not. We'll continue our investigation, but we should set up some boundaries, it's for the best."

"I think it's not necessary, Bella. I crossed the line, it was purely my mistake. I promise you, I'll be in my best behavior from now on."

"Edward-"

"I'm really sorry I've turned your life upside down. It's my own mess and I'll be the one who cleaned it."

"Edward, I'm sorry."

He stood up and smiled sadly, "Please don't. I'm the one at fault."

"I-I'll move my things from your room, please excuse me."

My heart tightened in suffocating grasp as I watched him walk out.

"Edward, please, I'm not asking you to leave, I hope you understand that."

He stopped then he looked over his shoulder, "I'll be here as long as you'll have me. But-" He turned around, facing me completely, "Please don't force yourself if get too much, Bella."

"No, I've never-"

"And thank you for telling me, Bella."

And he was out of the door.

My heart squeezed even tighter and I felt tears prick my eyes. Edward had been nothing but a wonderful, nice, thoughtful best friend. Not only I had pushed him away, I had even managed to hurt him too. Tears began to ooze down my cheeks, it was for he best, right? It'd be much better this way, wouldn't it?

Everything changed so fast and I was too overwhelmed by the feeling. That person wasn't me, and I didn't want to lose myself. And if I continued this-whatever relationship with Edward, I might change to even more different person and I wasn't ready.

I didn't think I'd ever will be.

* * *

**A/N**

**Fiuuh, there. Finally, ay?Thanks for reviews, favs, alerts and supports!  
**

**A lil' twist won't hurt. :D**

**How do you liking it so far?  
**


	18. Hodgepodge

Wanted!

Chapter 18

Hodgepodge

BPOV

I spent the rest of my evening in the library; after the tears had dried off and I had managed to grasp enough calmness to breathe, I was left with a gush of numb feeling all over me. Afraid I'd start another waterworks or I'd grieve over my supposedly good decision; I made myself busy.

I opened my laptop, and all the boring and need one hundred percent focus books. I re-read my paper term and freaking studied for finals, which was just over the horizon.

It was my everyday life. It was my normal life, a life where Edward wasn't part of the picture. School, home, hang out, study, sleep, eat. No eating meals with someone else (aside the maids or Ali and Rose), no splashing on the pool, no watching movie, no pillow fight…

Tears were running down again. I put down the thick book on my hand and I clasped my hands on my nose, in front of my lips and took deep breaths. But the tears so stubbornly stayed.

It didn't make any sense. I was only going back to the life before-Edward, it should be easy. A piece of cake.

But why did I feel…lonely?

* * *

It wasn't going to work anyway, so I dragged my sorry ass back to my room. Puffy eyes be damned, I didn't possess enough will power or energy to visit the bathroom to wash my face. I plopped my body down to my bed, I was tired, physically and emotionally. I pressed my face to the comfortable pillow and waited the sleep to come.

It was quiet for moment but it felt…strange. I usually fell asleep more easily if there wasn't any noise. I closed my eyes and sighed, waiting the sleep to finally fall upon me.

I let out a loud sigh when it still wasn't working. I re-adjusted my pillow and my blanket. I threw back my head, hoping I'd been comfortable enough by now. The night was strangely eerie, and I shifted uncomfortably.

_Dang, what's with the sudden insomnia?_

I tossed the blanket and stretched out my hand, turning on my I-home on the night stand and a slow relaxing tone filled the room instantly, I exhaled in relief, it was my favorite piece of lullaby, I fell asleep like a baby whenever I heard this.

I rest my head again; that'd do it.

A minute or two had passed but there was no effect whatsoever. The lullaby didn't work, if anything it made me even more alert. I groaned and turned it off. Now the sound of the clock filled the room, every tic and every tock seemed so loud, it was irritating.

I groaned out load, I was tired darn it, but why in the world I couldn't sleep?

The light was off, I wasn't craving for late snacks, I had showered, the doors were locked; what was missing?

Edward wasn't in the room anyway, and I hadn't locked the door for a long time.

My breath was caught, and I stared blindly on my bed's ceiling. It wasn't about the light or snacks or doors, it was something that I had failed to notice. I was too accustomed and slowly gotten familiar that I didn't realize I was actually cared.

When the light was off and I was ready to bed-which meant Edward was too- We'd say goodnight and go to sleep. And unconsciously, even if it was so soft and barely above a whisper, Edward's gentle and steady breathing had always accompanied me to the dream's realm.

A sob broke through me, how did he do it? How did he manage to make me so attached to whatever he did? Even his breathing meant so much for me.

I pressed my face flat against the pillow and pulled another one on the back of my head. I didn't think this'd affect me this far. I sobbed and wailed into the pillow until I could cry no more and fell into dreamless dream.

…_Edward.

* * *

_

That girl had apparent bruises under her eyes, she looked tired and pale, her eyes were lifeless and miserably sad. The girl was a complete opposite of the yesterdays.

The lifeless eyes sparked with tears and slowly one by one raced down her cheeks. The girl disappeared as I sank onto the floor in front of the sink. My hands were gripping the edge of the edge tightly and I cried against my arm.

We aren't even a couple, for God's sake! We never said 'I Love You' either. As far as everyone's concerned, we're just friends. Best friends. He's the kind of friend you can ask for anything; from simple understanding to shoulder to cry. A bestest person I could've met, a kindest, thoughtful and caring person who I harshly pushed away just because I was…

Was I what? Why did I do that?

"Miss Bella?"

I wiped my tears, got up and brushed my hand against my pajama then I pressed the answer button.

"Yes?" My voice was pathetically shaking and the tears were obvious. There was a moment of silence on the other line before Angela's hesitant voice answered.

"Would you like your breakfast now, Miss Bella?"

"Erm…"

* * *

"_What'd you like for breakfast, Bella?"_

"_Umm, what's your recommendation, Chef Cullen?"_

"_Today's menu is … carrot!"_

"_Eww, no. Anything but that."_

"_Carrot is good for your health and it's delicious."

* * *

_

"Miss Bella?"

"Ah! Mm….whatever, Angie. I'm fine with anything."

* * *

"_Edward! This is scrumptious, really really delicious! I can't believe it's made from carrots."_

_He chuckled, "You've gotta eat healthy food more, precious Bella."

* * *

_

I sucked a deep and harsh breath.

"Miss Bella?"

I bit my lips to prevent the sobs, "Anything is fine. Thanks, Ang." Then I cut off the line.

My breaths came in short pants as I struggled to control my tears; no one had ever provoked this kind of emotion to me, no one. And yet, Edward had effortlessly done that.

And yet, even tough he was the one to blame, I longed for his soothing hug.

I didn't want Edward to see what a mess I'd become, so I left the house where confused Angela had prepared the food and closed to my heels as I walked.

The maids greeted me then stopped as they saw my expression; no one made comment as I sat on the dining table and smeared strawberry jam to the piece of bread in painfully slow motion. I felt a pang of guilt towards them, they'd gone all the way to prepare my breakfast and yet I didn't even glance.

I chewed the bread in time consuming manner and stared at the table. Then a mug of steaming milk-tea entered my vision. I looked up and saw Madison with a comforting smile. I gulped and lifted the corner of my mouth, hoping it akin to a smile.

"You've been crying." It wasn't a question.

I averted my gaze, not giving any answer. She gently ran her finger on my cheek and I felt like crying all over again. Maybe I had PMS as a company too.

I nodded weakly, "I'm just tired and having emotional PMS."

She pinched my nose, "Lying is not your forte, darling."

I smiled, a self-pity smile, "A lot of things are not my forte." Like figuring out my own feelings or stop hurting Edward.

She sensed my unwillingness and smiled gently, "Everything is going to be alright."

Would it?

* * *

"Billie bellie!"

Alice's cheerful voice was heard even across the parking lot as I closed my car's door, I received a text from Charlotte that there was something urgent and needed my presence this evening, I didn't want to make Garrett going back and forth from and to home-school-work, besides I wanted to drive alone.

She skipped to me with grinning Rose following. They abruptly stopped as they neared me.

"Bella? what happened?"

Alice and Rose' faces were filled with concern and I felt my wall started to crumble bit by bit. Without any further words, they enveloped me in a group hug and showered me with soothing pats.

I rested my head on Rosalie's shoulder and closed my eyes, I needed their hugs and comfort, why fight it. They didn't utter any words, but their acts had shouted it all.

"Bells, I hate to ruin the moment. But don't mess with my hair."

Rosalie's exclaim had successfully made us laughed. They both grinned at me, feeling relief that the gloomy face was gone.

The end of my lips were lifted a bit, a small -but genuine- smile.

Alice and Rose regarded my face, whatever they saw there brought understanding smiles to their faces and they didn't push it. Instead, they hooked their arms around my arms and strolled through the parking lot.

"So, what's on agenda today?" Rose started conversationally.

"We'll meet Jazzy soon, he's heading off again, you know."

"He is?" I was surprised, he was just get here.

"Mm-hmm, there was an earthquake on the next state; and he volunteered to help them. With lots of traumatic people around, he'll be very busy."

Jasper was studying psychology, but he did a lot of training on daily basis instead of just reading the books, and the program here was supporting it. He was great; he could read people and made them comfortable around him, so he was just born to be in this department.

Alice hummed then mischief smile colored her pixie-like face, "Okay, spill it, Rose. You wear a burgundy lipstick."

I whipped my head towards Rose and there it was, her full lips were covered by glossy but good looking burgundy lipstick. Rose rarely used that color, unless…

"You're in love?"

She stiffened a bit then shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly; didn't she realize that her arm was linked to me? I'd know her body response.

"Well…not really, but I met a guy last night…"

Alice and I let out a loud squeal and we eagerly changed position so that now Rose was sandwiched between us.

"Details!"

"Mm, remember the day we fought?"

I cringed inwardly at the memory, cursing my stupidity. We both nodded.

"Well, I was pissed, so I visited my favorite bar to drink it off, since Alice was busy with Jasper, I was alone. Then I danced my ass off, and end of story."

"ROSE!"

"Alright, alright, jeez, you guys can't take a joke."

_Rosalie…Joking? Oh my, this guy must be great._

"Okay, so I danced, then I got tired of those horny men so I stopped, but on my way out of the bar, my drunken ass betrayed me and I tripped on my fucking heels."

Alice and I shared a quick glance, Rose's voice held something different.

"I wasn't sober; I was practically flying, so when one guy helped, or should I say, picked me up, I went along with it."

"Wait, Rose." Alice frowned. "This isn't just one night stand or having an amazing laid, right?"

Rose rubbed her neck awkwardly, "Well…I may not actually had it."

"Huh?"

"Okay, so, it was kind of blurry, though I remember some other person grabbed me bridal style and yelled something."

I and Alice were waiting for further explanation but she said none.

"I woke up in my apartment."

"That's it?"

"Well no….Okay, so I was confused, alright? And I hadn't given too much thought of it since Bella got sick and we were worried about her. Then Bob said something to me…"

"Bob?" I chirped, he was the owner of the bar and knew us very well.

"Yeah, I bumped to him on my way home and once again, Alice was with Jasper, then his comment really shocked me. Apparently, some guy took me home."

"What? And you didn't even remember, Jeez, Rose, what's on your mind?" I scolded, she could've gotten hurt.

"Yeah, so Bob said, this bulky guy took me and asked for my address, and since I wasn't coherent enough, he asked Bob."

"And Bob let him took you? He could kidnap you or something." Bob was a nice man, but he needed serious talk of safety, I decided.

"No, at first he didn't trust him, he said. But there's a glint on this man's eyes or whatever the fuck it was, made him confide me to Emmett."

"Emmett?"

"That's his name."

Em…who? I lost my focus for a split second just now, but I could ask Rose his name later, I didn't want to interrupt her, she seemed happy to share this and I wouldn't want to break the moment.

"And you know because…" Alice bounced a little on her toes in impatience.

"I met the guy, okay? This stranger out of nowhere called me and asking my well-being. Then after some explanation and fill-the-blank, we agreed to have coffee."

"You've been seeing him ever since." I concluded.

She nodded then bit her lips, preventing a grin.

"Oh, Rose! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Alice bumped her shoulder to Rose's playfully.

"Well, I didn't want to interfere with you and Jazz and Bella was just had this bullshit with that dog, so I thought I'd wait."

"Aww, Rose." I hugged her briefly, "So you like him?"

Her cheeks were pink, "More than just plain-liking him."

"Ooh, this is serious." Alice dragged us and we sat on nearest bench available.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "But it's only been days. Barely a week."

Rose sighed, "I don't fucking know, Bells. Never thought I'd be an Alice."

"Hey!" Alice complained, "It's about time you're wrong."

"Sure, sure, tiny."

As they both chatted back and forth, throwing insults or teasing. I studied Rose.

Her cheeks were pink and she had this glow from her, she had always been hands-down gorgeous, but she now radiated happiness. Wheew, I sounded like those Hallmark-cards. But it was true.

"How do you feel towards him?"

Rose stopped her chatting with Alice and she shook her head, "To tell you the truth, I am not sure."

"It's OK, Rose. I'm sure you'll know soon." Alice comforted her in cheerful tone.

Rose looked down for a bit, then she quietly said, "I think I'm starting to fall for him. He's just perfect for me, Bells. He put up with my bitchiness, he listens, and I feel content around him. Is too soon?"

"Oh shush. Do you think it's too soon?" Alice huffed.

Rose considered for a second, "Uh-uh, no. I'm not."

"How do you know…" Rose and Alice looked at me curiously and I hesitated between my words, "when…you fall for someone? Despite it's being too soon?"

Alice tsked, "Now or later are just words, Bella. Time might plays a role, but it's your feeling that matters above all. This might sound corny, but, you just know it."

"Jazz!" Rosalie whistled and waved her hand.

Jasper soon approached with a light jog. "I hate it when you do that, sis. It makes me feel like a dog."

"Huh, tough luck, bro."

Jasper kissed Alice chaste kisses to her cheek and lips and entwined their fingers. "So, what's up?" His blue eyes lingered on me longer.

"Rose, let's walk with me." Alice suddenly said, both me and Rose stood up. "No, catch us later, Bells." Her gaze sternly pointed at me.

Rose smiled in understanding and waved at me. Their leaving figures and voices soon were gone.

Jasper took a seat next to me, "That's very subtle."

I chuckled, "Yeah, it is."

The wind breezed and fallen leaves were dancing with it. Autumn was approaching. I smiled involuntary, _Edward hasn't seen the amazing landscape of the meadow on autumn, I bet he'd like it very mu-_

My thoughts halted. And I shook my head gently, why did everything remind me of him, he wasn't my central of universe.

I glanced at Jasper and he smiled back at me. He was at ease. I met Jasper, Alice and Rose when I enrolled high school. I met Alice first, us being the freshmen then the twins moved to my HS six months later. I knew them separately, I knew their individual characters.

And I knew how Alice and Jasper fell in love.

Out of nowhere, my voice came out and my brain failed to filter the words.

"What if your heart and your head tell you differently? One matter with two directions? Which way'll you choose?"

If he was surprised by my out of the blue question, he didn't show it.

"That depends on the situation."

I shifted and was silent again. Jasper hadn't said anything, but his presence alone had given the air a sense of serenity. Without thinking, I rest my head on his shoulder and he rubbed my shoulder tenderly, he was a brother I never had.

"How do you know Alice were the one?" I asked quietly.

"It's different for each person, but for me, it was when my heart stopped asking and just gets along with it."

"So…when your heart is still screaming questions…It is not love?"

He looked down and shook his head, "You'll know which one is screaming. Your heart or your mind."

"Even if it's too soon and you know you shouldn't be, romantically involved?"

"Our minds sometimes, or should I say, regrettably most of the time, tell us differently from our heart. And occasionally, our hearts just bang out against all odds. Even on the most unimaginable situations. "

"So what should I follow?"

"That." He tapped my nose, "…is your choice."

"Right…." I mumbled. _So what now?_ _Take the risks and get my heart broken or…_

"Bella." He pulled me out my reverie, "Jump and enjoy the fall. Sometimes it's the best. Even if it's a mistake, you'll know which one is worth making."

How could he somehow understand my situation without knowing it?

"Don't over-think everything, because things never happen like we expect them to be."

I suddenly felt irritated, was I that open? So obvious that everyone knew when I was in jumble of fucking messy thread of brain?

"I dunno, Jazz." I stood up and straightened the strap of my messenger bag on my left shoulder. "Feels like taking the jump is a fucking rocket equation."

His eyebrows were raised at my profanity, I rarely cursed, but I felt like cursing my head off that moment. He cocked his head towards the direction Alice and Rose were headed just now.

I shook my head. "I gotta take care of something first. Send Alice and Rose my apology." I kissed his cheek.

He furrowed his eyebrows but nodded. "Ok, fair Bella."

"And, Jazz? Thank you. And good luck!"

He waved his hand. Mouthing, "Go."

I turned on my heels and marched -practically sprinting- to my car. I had classes; it was very important, Charlotte was waiting for me at work, Peter was probably dying to give me the latest heads-up, Rosalie just met this amazing guy, Jasper was about to leave again…

But I wouldn't -couldn't- think anything else rather than Edward right now. It was bizarre; normal people surely didn't dwell on it and put it off. I usually brushed it off, but no. Wouldn't it be a useless attempt to try to be normal when I'd known I'd not be able to even feel the time passed?

I slammed my door and fired the engine_. I'm surely having mood-swings like a pregnant woman; I was a cry-baby just moments ago and now I'm pissed as hell._

I floored the gas and the car shot up like bullet; _He can't just breeze in and mess with my feelings like that. Who the hell is he? It's not like I freaking care about-_

Lies.

I gripped the steering wheals tighter; no matter how hard I pressed my feelings flat inside like a Panini, Edward had always find a way through the small gaps. I cared about him more than I cared for myself. I cared for Ali and Rose and Jazz, the maids, Maple, everyone in my life; but it was different.

This kind of care was from different level, was it because he was on the run? Or the fact of he was a convicted murderer?

I maneuvered my way through the road like an escaping thief with polices close to tail; He turned my world upside-down, he made me feeling great about my self and doubting my self at the same time, he was the reason behind my lies and of all the heart-stopping moments these days.

And yet, I didn't despise him. I didn't kick him out, reported him to the police or treated him like a disease.

I accepted him. Wholly. By an uncanny spell I somehow trusted him, when he was _supposed _to be the bad guy.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. He had no right to control my life like this, making me second-guessed my every move, making me throw him into mind in every little thing I did in my life.

Making him a part of my life.

The tires squealed in protest as I made a sharp turn towards my house; I honked, trying to not put too much pressure on it.

The gate immediately glade opened and I wasted no time to parked my car in front of the main house.

I could see the maids rushed to my side, probably wondering why I had gotten back so quickly in mad-man manner.

"Miss Bella?"

"I have something to take care off." I murmured to them in light but firm tone. My eyes lingered on Angela, she nodded in encouragement. There was spark on her eyes, but I probably was just imagining things.

I sauntered towards my house. Emotions were swirling inside me like a washing machine, I didn't bother to sort it out; it was like counting sands, gets us nowhere.

I opened the door and shut it with the back of my foot. The sound echoed in the empty house, I winced as my heart started to race faster, rapidly.

I climbed the stairs, with my hand firmed on the banister. I eyed the guest room's door. I bit my lower lips as surge of adrenalin ran in my blood, I felt braver, steadier. A completely different feeling from a cry-a-river mode I was on last night and this morning.

If Edward knew how much he had affected me; he'd be so smug and arrogant. That jerk.

There was a tiny, twinge inside my heart, whispering a soft no.

I marched to the door and it was slightly ajar, so I pushed it open. The room came to view, but Edward was nowhere to be found.

"Edward." I called in low voice. Then I waited and leaned my back to the door, pushing it closed in the process. I crossed my arms tight in front of my chest, the fingernails digging trough the fabric of my clothes.

Then Edward appeared, his posture gotten clearer as he approached me.

His lips twitched, as a smile began to stretched out then it had disappeared, replaced by a thin line. A neutral expression.

The tension in the room was impenetrable. And heavy silence fell upon us. None of us made any move; we were staring to each other, eyes to eyes yet we weren't seeing. We saw a blank and vacant sight.

And it was enough.

"I hate you, Edward."

Then for nanoseconds, the vacant expression was gone, replaced with a crashing storm of emotions. Sadness, sorrow, confusion, irritation, anger, misery, refusal, ...-

…acceptance.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for sticking oh so patiently with the my story. Sorry for the wait, RL is throwing every ammunition its got. But your reviews and support are my main power to write this as quickly as possible. **

**If you want, you can follow me on twitter, (scarlet4869), there'll be some teasers of future-chapter. :D  
**

**or if you want to ask Bella or Edward bout anything, ask away in /scarlet4869**

**By the way, kind readers, I just had my birthday yesterday so as a gift, do review. :D **


	19. Revelation

Wanted!

Chapter 19

Revelation

BPOV

It was like planting a seed, you watched it grew and you tended it with care. And under your eyes – surely blind ones- it basked under your presence and showered by your life.

It bloomed then you destroyed it.

It was the comparison I thought as I saw every flicker of emotions that passed on his face. Had I, without noticing, made Edward felt what he wasn't supposed to feel?

And I crushed it ever so cruelly …but how could he just accept it just like that? Was the feeling so inconsequential so he wasn't too bother to let it go?

His face was neutral, and that solemn face was thick by shadow…Sadness? I didn't know.

"How do you get under my skin? You waltzed in, scared the hell out of me, then my idiotic sense of justice just invited you in, _to my life_."

I stated in disbelieving tone and moved closer to him. He tensed; his fists were curling tightly, his face was tortured…why?

"I tip-toed around, careful with my every move, I lied to everyone; my maids, my friends, hell, I even lied to myself."

"How could you make me act like this? Years of practice?" I paused,

"You're a murderer."

He visibly flinched and my heart was squeezed by invincible hand inside. Tears were starting to gather on my eyes.

"I shouldn't have trusted you, I should've screamed and threw you out. And I had my chances. The police were here, they were so close already."

I took a shaky breath. "But I didn't. And I found myself, not even single bit of me regretting those decisions. Normal, sane people would've regretted and yet, I don't care."

_Is this making any sense? I don't even understand and I am the one who does the talk._

I sniffed, feeling embarrassed at my weakness, "You should've been only a stranger for me and yet, I can't sleep, eat, think or functioned without acknowledging your presence."

My hands were shaking and I brushed the cascading tears away,

"Bell-"

"No, stop." I cut him off, "You weakened me, Edward. I hate how I look forward to wake up and find you there, and how I stop worrying about falling down because…I know you'll be there to catch me and make me feel better.

"You made me feel happier than I have ever been, you were my rock when Jake…How can I be so dependant on you?"

And yes, _no past tense. _I'm done lying.

"And you make feel like I am being… _me_, you bring out the best or worst, I don't know, of me."

It was like opening a flood gate, once it's open, everything rushed out. "I hate you for doing all those freaking stuffs to me that…you aren't even aware of!"

Tear was starting to make their existence once again and fell freely down my cheeks.

"I don't know what to do, it's like I am screwing up everything."

He hadn't tried to say anything, but then I felt his finger on my cheek, erasing the trail of tears.

In tight, full of emotions voice, he asked me, "Can I…hug you?"

I looked up and saw the honesty and emotions on his darkened emerald eyes. I sobbed and enveloped his hand with mine on my right cheek.

"I care so much about you, Edward. I am not bothered by how fast this is. I just do."

His fingers flexed and gently cupped the back of my head. He leaned down and rested his head on my left shoulder, pulling me close with his other hand.

I snaked my hands under his arms and hugged him tighter, feeling somehow safe and content against his broad and strong shoulders.

I didn't tip-toed, my feet were resting on the ground; Edward had fully leaned down and pulled me to his embrace. He had shown me how much he actually…needed me.

His breath was raged, but he seemed to calm himself…using me. He buried his face to the crook of my neck and his breaths were dancing there.

And it was more than comforting. I felt…right. Who cares about moving too fast? The hell with it.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled against his shirt.

His answer was pulling me closer and flushed against him.

I closed my eyes, not caring about my embarrassingly-still-running-tears. I rested my head comfily and sighed in contentment.

Everything was quiet, saved from the steady beating of his heart under my hand and his gentle breathing. I might fell asleep if it went on. I was tired and well…peaceful.

But I shouldn't be asleep yet.

There was something I should tell him.

I tugged my body back and though he resisted at first, he finally let me, albeit reluctantly.

"Ed—"

He was hesitant…scared? _Why?_

I squeezed his hand and pulled him towards the bed. Then I sat on the carpet, leaning against the bed. He followed my suit.

He was putting small distance, probably trying to give me space. But why fight it, I didn't need those spaces anyway, I was done denying. I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

Our feet were stretched out and I tentatively treaded my fingers to his. He clutched my fingers in firm grasp and I smiled, basking under the warmth of happiness.

"Bella…" His hoarse voice sliced trough the silence.

"Ugh." I hid my face, pressing them harder to his forearm. "I can't believe I'm such an idiot."

He chuckled and I beamed at this, I missed that sound. He looked down and met my eyes.

His eyes then softened and nostalgic, "I miss you."

Oh how I hate my idiotic act. Edward was such a thoughtful person, he must had been beating himself, unsurprisingly put the blame on himself even when it's utterly not his fault.

I reached out and stroke his cheek; he closed his eyes and leaned to my touch. Then I built my courage and gently kissed the corner of his lips.

His eyes shot opened and I blushed, feeling self-conscious under his stare.

_He needs to hear this. _

"I'm falling for you, Edward."

Sharp intake of breath then…silence.

I gazed at my, our entwined fingers. _He hasn't pulled back…It's a good sign, isn't it?_

"You said you…hate me."

I flinched, and my hand tensed under his grasp. "I know but…"

"You confuse me, I can't guess what's in your mind. And my emotions are in total blender whenever I'm with you; correction, since I met you."

_Is this his way of saying…he doesn't feel the same way? _I could feel my heart started to fall.

"I…I'm sorry, Edward." Oh, please, tears, stay there. "I just, I…I…"

"Say it again."

"I…I'm sorry, I-"

"No, not that one."

"What…" I trailed off and dared myself to look up, he looked tense.

"Edw-"

"In case I'm hearing things." He rushed.

_Love. I might not be there yet, but I will, I know I will. But for now…I'd settled on this._ I smiled, a teary one, and stared intensely into his eyes, "I am falling for you."

He closed his eyes and threw his head back.

"Edward?"

"I never knew string of words could create this heart-warming feeling." He then swiftly hugged me. "I might explode from the feelings."

I nodded, and returned his embrace. Giddy that we were okay.

His face was so close and my eyes were hooded from such proximity.

His emerald eyes were brilliant and dazzling, his tousled bronze hair was so soft under my fingers. I bit my lip as his face grew closer, his thumb then released the poor bottom lip from my teeth and he traced the shape of my lips.

An inch before our lips met, he whispered, "And for the record, I'm already there, Bella."

Then our lips touched.

It was a slow, gentle, throughout kiss. And I couldn't stop a tear of joy from slipping.

_I'm already there…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I groggily started to get my conscious back…wait, when did I fall asleep? I was talking to Edward…

"Hey there, sleeping beauty."

I gasped, I was in bed and Edward was on his back next to me. In fact, my head was resting on his forearm.

"uhh…did I fall asleep on you?"

He nodded and played with my hair, "mm-hm, you looked so peaceful and tired, so I didn't wake you up."

I stared at his shirt, suddenly shy at the closeness. His shirt was crinkled and I traced the line with my point finger.

"Sorry, Bella…My intention was to put you on bed but you were kinda fond with my shirt." He teased.

I laughed, and rested my head on the crook of his neck. "Guilty."

I could lie here all day, it was fucking comfortable. Edward turned and kissed the top of my head softly, he angled his self to the side and facing me.

"Did you sleep last night?"

I shook my head.

"You haven't eaten." Not a question.

I groaned as he sat up, "Edward…" I whined.

"Come on, you've to eat." He was already on his feet and gently pulled me.

I unenthusiastically woke up. "What time is it, anyway?"

"It's some while over midday…um," He glanced around, "One fifteen."

"Oh shut, I have meeting with Charlotte at two. I guess I better get going."

I hopped off the bad and tip-toed to kiss him. He snaked his arm on my waist,

"You aren't going anywhere until you eat."

He wouldn't budge no matter what, so I nodded, "Alright, fine, Mr Bossy."

I squealed as he threw me on his shoulder and carried me downstairs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey, Charlotte. Sorry I'm late."

And truly was, the traffic was heavy and I left home quite a bit late, I blamed Edward and my hormones, I couldn't keep my hands off him. I didn't want to leave, we still had so many things to discuss, Edward seemed to have something in his mind that he wanted to talk about but real world wouldn't wait.

"Miss Bella, Mr. McCarty just called, he has other business to take care of, so he asked me to send his deepest apology and canceled today's meeting." Charlotte rushed into me the moment I stepped out of the lift.

I scratched the back of my neck, "Well, it's partly my fault too. Sorry, Char."

She then gave me a file of document, "This is the proposal, we're arranging new project with Mr. McCarty's company, he's the CEO. We intended to run this today, but…"

"Mm-hmm, okay, I'll study this soon. Is there anything else?" I asked her and entered my office.

"Yes Mr. Fedean called and he left a note."

I was rummaging the desk which had stack of files when I heard this and instantly stilled. "Peter? What's the note?"

"He would like to meet up with you, preferably today."

_It must've been something about Edward…did he find something?_

"And miss Bella? Mr. Swan called earlier this morning."

"Dad?" Well, that was unexpected, "What did he want?"

"He asked for over-all report and checking things. He…" Charlotte hesitated.

"He didn't comment anything about me." I stated and Charlotte nodded with a wary smile.

It did hurt, but I had perfected the art of suppressing my feelings towards my parents. So I brushed it off.

I sighed and moved on, "so is thisall?" I waved to the stack of files in front of me.

She nodded once again and proceeded to explain every document.

"Hey, Char." I called her out just moment before she closed the door and she poked her head in. "Call Peter for me, will ya? Ask him to meet me here at 5."

"Will do, Miss Bella." Then she left.

After the umpteenth papers, I paused my writing and glanced at my phone. I tapped my nails rhythmically -with a pen between my finger- contemplating.

_Ah what the hell, _I grabbed my phone and scrolled through the number.

"Yes, Bells?"

"Hey, sorry I ditched you guys earlier."

"No prob, Bella." Alice cheerful voice sang, "I think Rose is deep." She whispered conspiratively.

"I heard that!" Rose's muffled voice yelled on the background and I laughed along with Alice.

"You sound better." She noted.

"Yeah…I, I can't tell you yet, but…"

It was quiet for seconds, "You rarely keep secrets. And although I don't enjoy being out of the loop, whatever it is…you know we're here."

"It's complicated, Al. But I'll tell you someday, promise."

"Glad to know. By the way, Rose is busy texting all day. She's radiant, Bella!"

I grinned, "Let's hang out tomorrow and drill out details."

"Second you there."

We chatted a bit then hang up. I felt guilty to keep things from them, but it was better this way.

Something was nagging me though, how much longer could I pull this charade?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I stretched my arms and cracked my fingers; I was in the middle of rotating my head when Charlotte buzzed me.

"Miss Bella? Mr Fedean is here."

"Send him in, Char. And please bring some drinks, thanks."

The door swung open and Peter walked in, with his dark suit and a big envelope in hand. I stood up and rounded my desk.

"Miss Swan." He greeted.

"Bella." I shook his hand and leaded him to the line of couches on the corner of the room. I didn't want to do this conversation on desk, it was too formal.

He claimed the four-seated couch and I took a seat on single sofa near him.

"I'm sorry I asked you such a sudden favor without meeting you."

"Don't mention it. I'm still digging through the case-" He paused and thanked Char who brought a tray of drinks and snacks in. His gazed seemed to linger longer.

Char exited the room and he cleared his throat, "I was saying, this is all I've got for the time being." He pushed the big envelope.

I unsealed the brown paper and pulled out the content. Papers and pictures.

I flicked the pages; they were filled with information of LTC Hall and the owners. I skipped until I found the file about Edward. I read it carefully.

Peter was quiet, "Miss Bella, I don't want to impose, but…"

"What is it?" I asked distractedly, still reading the file about Edward.

"You might want to reconsider this investigation."

I literally paused and took my eyes off the paper to look at Peter. "And why is that?"

"This case is dangerous." Peter was serious and I was struck with unease.

"I am fully aware; this is homicide we're talking about." Edward was after all, convicted with murderer, and as far as people knew, he was on the loose and deadly dangerous.

"No Miss Bella, it's not just plain homicide."

I rested the file onto my lap and propped up my elbow to rest on my knees. "What do you mean?"

Peter shifted and tensed, his face was humorless and grim. Uh-oh, Is it that bad? What's going on?

"Edward might be a Mafia."

My mouth slowly opened in disbelief and my body slugged against the cushion. My eyes blinked several times and color left my face.

_What the …_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

**There! So, i've been thinking about an Edward outtake, any suggestion?**

**Hit the green bottom for your suggestion and what do you think of this chapter?  
**


	20. 11 Days

**A/N : There! I'm sorry I haven't updated in...forever. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

11 Days

Bella's POV

My mind went overdrive and yet so blank at the same time. The envelope Peter'd given me was perched on the passenger seat. I glanced at it as I waited for the red light; I was half-expecting the brown paper to suddenly jump and scream on top of its lungs…Did it even have lungs? I shook my head at the clearly irrational random thoughts, my poor brain was failing.

The light turned green and I concentrated on the driving; I had to make it home in one piece. But then the yellowish rays of sunset touched my windshield and I was momentarily distracted.

11 days had passed.

It was …short. Less than two weeks, I'd trusted him and cared about him more deeply than I thought I could. In 11 days; I had shared my entire life-stories to Edward. Maybe it felt longer because we lived together, and I spent most of my time at home ever since he came along.

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hand. I was overwhelmed by this mafia thing, Edward's surprising past, and my own feelings.

Could I do this? Did I trust him enough…was he trustworthy at all?

I drove my car faster as I reached the silent and empty highway. In fifteen minutes, I'd reach my home and Edward.

There were so many fuzzy things. Peter couldn't confirm some information, seeing the person who held the knowledge was missing. But I could. I clearly had access to that missing person.

_Edward._

I sniffled. Small tears were rolling down my cheek and I quickly brushed them off and controlled my breathing so they'd stop. I was partly afraid to hear his answers…If he answered at all.

Today had been a major wake-up call. I had openly accepted Edward, blindly putting all confidence in him, not knowing his past what-so-ever. I thought I knew him…how wrong I was.

I took a deep breath and blew the air in loud exhale, desperately trying to keep the tears in bay. To say I was reluctant to have this conversation would be a major understatement; I was terrified to death, knowing if my doubts, and Peter's, were true…means I had just thrown myself off the cliff. I had been fooled completely by the imaginary beautiful water beneath. I was more than naïve.

A tear slipped down and I brushed it off quickly.

_Who are you, Edward Cullen?_

* * *

Ben and the maids had said nothing as I climbed down the car and let them parked it. I could practically feel their worry as I walked to my house. I barely had any energy left, not from physical exhaustion but from great burden I had inside. From huge leap of faith I had taken, the leap that could be my downfall. My mind was numb, refused to think at all. My heart was just as frozen, not producing any hope or anything positive.

After staring at the front door for a minute, I pushed it open, it creaked quietly. The house was quiet, where was Edward? Maybe he'd left…if so, he'd helped me a great deal. I closed the door, and the automatic lock activated immediately.

"Evening, Bella." A soft voice filled the air as I walked further inside. Looking up, I saw Edward, leaning on the banister of the stairs, a genuine smile spread on his face.

He looked pleased to see me. The small part of my barely function brain came up with small reminder. We, Edward and I, had just admitted our feelings hours ago.

I had just admitted I was falling for him.

I had just accepted I cared great deal for him.

Then reality crashed in.

Suddenly it was too hard to breathe.

"Bella?" A soft hand caressed my left cheek. Somewhere between my trance, Edward was already downstairs and was standing before me, his emerald eyes were filled with worry.

_Were they?_

"Hey… what's wrong? You're pale, are you feeling sick? Bella?" He touched my shoulder when I didn't respond and I flinched away.

Raising my hand, I pushed his hand which was still on my cheek away. He looked confused, and a bit hurt.

_Was he?_

I couldn't believe myself. Just after receiving those information…even still unconfirmed, I had already begun to doubt every single thing about him.

"Bella?"

I didn't want see his face, didn't want myself to second-guess every expression there. I just couldn't…see him anymore. I put both of my hands on my face, desperately trying to erase all bad thoughts.

"Bella?"

I stepped back, ducking my head closer to my chest, eyes closed and my hands had moved to cover my ears, trying to shut everything away.

"Bella?" Even through my concealed ears, I could still hear his voice, calling my name over and over again, his worry increasing.

_Was it?_

"Bella!" His fingertips grazed my upper arm, and I flinched even further.

Trough half-blurry eyes, I could see he had froze, his left hand still stretched out and his face was wounded.

"I'm sorry." I rasped, meeting his eyes then ran past him, upstairs to my room.

I blindly pushed the door and thrown myself to bed, sobbing uncontrollably. I curled my body, hugging myself, making me as small as possible, almost like I tried to hold myself together.

I knew I wasn't being fair. Maybe Peter was wrong…maybe I was wrong. But the tears just wouldn't stop. My thoughts were jumbling together with my emotion, with my fear.

I hugged my knee tighter, burying my head as I shook uncontrollably.

* * *

_"A mafia? Are you being serious?"_

_"Yes, I called a few friends and after some digging, I stumble upon something disturbing. There's something going on in La Tua Cantante, but apparently whoever did or still do it, they have a strong, very strong power. Rumor has it, mafia is involved. And after the singer, Victoria Daelyn died mysteriously…"_

_"Wait, Victoria Daelyn? Who was she?"_

_"She was a singer, a new but was very famous. Eight months ago, she was found dead in La Tua Cantante Hall, like Mr Aro. But she shot herself; two gunshots wounds."_

_I gasped, "But I…I've never heard that. Surely it must be a big tragedy." Even if I didn't read newspaper religiously, that kind of news must being spoken by people and I'd picked that up._

_"It was never been reported. The owners of LTC worried about how it'd affected their business and image, so they covered it pretty well. As far as public know, Victoria Daelyn had committed suicide. No place or details were entailed."_

_"And how does this murder have to do with Edward…I mean, the bronze-haired killer?"_

_He paused, "Edward Cullen was the one who found her body and also called the emergency."_

_"So…he was a suspect too, before this?"_

_"No, he was a witness. He found Victoria and unconscious Jane McQueen. Jane found Victoria's dead body first, and then passed out. The three of them had practice of upcoming concert but Edward was running late and when he arrived, he found the two of them lying on the floor."_

_"So, he's only a witness then?"_

_"Yes. Not long after the incident, Jane's little boy was killed by hit-and-run driver, causing Jane's mental conscious started to fall. She screamed and cried everyday, also had severe depressed episodes. So, she was admitted to mental hospital, until now. She hasn't given any formal statement, so no one truly knows what happened that day. But Mr. Cullen is believed to hold some important information."_

_"Why?"_

_"The last person Jane talked to was Edward, she'd requested time alone because she was traumatized and police respected her wish. The only person she was willing to talk to was Edward."_

_I failed to see something Peter obviously dwelled. "So? It's common. She was in shock and Edward maybe the only person she trusted."_

_"Some of my…colleagues are still questioning the validity of this case. It was too abnormal to be just suicide."_

_"So what then? A covered murderer? You mean, someone killed Ms Daelyn and camouflaged it as a suicide? But how did your …sources take that conclusion?"_

_"One bullet was pulled from her heart, the cause of her death and another one was from her shoulder."_

_"Shoulder?"_

_"Exactly. The angle of the shot couldn't possibly self-produce…And on top of that, Ms McQueen seemed to know something, but kept silent. After her son's death, it was clear that she knew something."_

_"What? What did she say?"_

_Peter squirmed uncomfortably, looking me very seriously, "Miss Bella, why are you deeply interested with Edward Cullen?"_

_"W-What?" I shuttered a bit, taken back by the sudden turn if topic but quickly forced my brain to spit out something, "I knew Edward Cullen, not much, barely acquaintance, but he seemed like a very decent person when I met him long ago and let's just say, I…"_

_Peter nodded, and I assumed I didn't have to continue. "Yes. Jane kept screaming the same thing over and over, 'I didn't tell' and 'she didn't do it. He did' everyday. Sometimes, Mr Cullen's name was mentioned too."_

_I was silent, not knowing what to ask. How odd indeed…_

_"Victoria was pregnant." Peter suddenly pronounced._

_A gasp escaped my mouth, my hand collided with my mouth, "Oh my God…that's..."_

_"And it might be the reason someone killed her."_

_Piecing the puzzles together, my jaw dropped, "Don't tell me…"_

_Peter nodded, "Yes, Edward Cullen was her boyfriend."_

_Not paying attention to my reaction, Peter went through a stack of papers he'd just given me._

_He had girlfriend? Of course he did…he was gorgeous. But he never once mentioned about Victoria, he never told me someone close to him was recently died…and their baby…_

_"I speak based on logics, Miss Bella. If Ms Daelyn was aware of the night-practice, why'd she choose the worst time to commit suicide in such unlikely place? The way she shot herself, it was bizarre, who shot one's shoulder when they do suicide? None. And after going through her stuff, the police found nothing that could indicate depression-state. Besides, why did Ms McQueen, important eye-witness, who unfortunately suffers from great grief and trauma kept saying, 'I didn't tell' and 'she didn't do it. He did' and Mr Cullen's name everyday?"_

_"You're saying that…"_

_"There's a very high possibility that Ms Daelyn was killed by Mr Cullen, because of her pregnancy. There were rumors saying Mr Daelyn was seen with other guy, so maybe it caused an ugly fight that night. Again, it was hypothetically speaking."_

_I was at lost, "Could Mr Cullen that cruel? I mean…if he did kill Victoria and now Mr Aro, wouldn't people notice his strange behavior?"_

_"Like I'd said Miss Bella, something is going on in LTC. Maybe Mr Cullen isn't as innocent as he seems, maybe there's skeleton in his closet." Peter leaned closer, "If mafia really is involved in LTC, and if Mr Cullen is one of them, then he must be very skilful at acting."_

* * *

There were holes everywhere, I knew. It was hypothetical; It could be true, it could be wrong. There were too much possibilities and not enough information.

No. Edward couldn't kill anyone. He just couldn't. If he truly was in some black-organization, why didn't he run to them for help? Why he came to my house instead, no one of importance?

My cry halted, as my parents' word came to mind.

"_ We're very success and famous, there're a lot of people might intended to harm you since you are our daughter."_

I felt like I'd bang my head against the concrete wall just for suggesting such idea. Way to mixed and created drama, Bella.

Weirdly, the random idea my brain had conjured, helped me gain some calmness. I was no longer sobbing and the tears had stopped.

Maybe I was just tired and overwhelm that my thoughts went haywire. Pushing my head more comfortably to my blotchy pillow, I regained some composure.

A small sound of knocking cut my thoughts. I sat up, knowing it was probably Edward.

"Come in." I answered in hoarse voice.

Edward hesitantly walked into the room. He looked so beaten...and sad. He approached me slowly, and I studied his face.

"…_he must be very skilful at acting."_

I didn't know to a great extent of his past. But If I was being honest, I knew he never faked anything to me, he always smiled sincerely and his eyes were always open.

Even so, I had to ask him. I needed to know.

He stopped at the edge of the bed and I offered him my hand, which he took. I tugged his hand and he sat.

Silence filled the room, of course he didn't know what to say, I was the one who had mood-swings and created this situation.

"I'm sorry, Edward." His head snapped and he looked at me intensely, "I was overwhelm by…something and I just…I'm sorry."

He rubbed his thumb on my hand comfortingly, "You can always talk to me, you know that right?"

It's now or never….

"Edward, I have to tell you something. It's really important and it concerns you."

He sat up a bit straighter, nodding.

"I hired a private investigator." His mouth went open in shocked, "it's company investigator, he's trustworthy and I didn't tell him anything. I couldn't do much you Edward, but he might find something that could help you."

"I…" He trailed off, "You needn't have to, Bella. I've complicated your life even further and…"

"Who's Victoria, Edward?" I threw the question without no introduction.

He looked stunned…and pained. My heart ached at the sight; Edward released my hand and clasped his hands together, hiding his face.

"So you know about Victoria." His voice were muffled as he bent, using his elbow to support his body, one hand rubbing his forehead.

I nodded mutely. Edward gripped his hair and pulled them. He looked upset and his posture showed how much the memory it affected him.

"Victoria was my ex-girlfriend." He sighed, "March 25th, I found her body. Her lifeless body. We were supposed to have rehearsal together that night when I…"

"Did you know she was pregnant?" I asked in low voice.

"I do. And it wasn't mine. I'd never been intimate with her and we'd broken up months before the…incident." Edward rubbed his scalp, pulling his hair.

"What about Jane?"

He stopped tugging and twisted his body towards me, "You know about Jane too?"

I nodded, "I just need to hear from your perspective and I…"

He studied my face as I looked down to my lap.

"My perspec- You think I killed Victoria?"

I didn't respond. And he threw his head back. "Of course! That's what everybody thinks. That's why the police are so eager to catch me. Of course they think it was me too."

I kept silent and he noticed, "Bella. Look at me." When I didn't, he swiftly grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up.

"Listen, Victoria and Jane were important friends of me, I'd never harm them. Okay? Whatever people might come up with, I didn't do it. You've to trust me, Bella."

His eyes were dark with emotion and I sniffed as I saw honesty written all over his face. I nodded and pulled him to me, hugging his neck. He reciprocated and pulled me tighter.

"I'm sorry…I wanted so much to trust you, but I was…overwhelmed by everything and I…"

"Hush, Bella." He rocked me, shushing me. I didn't realize I was crying. "It's ok, love. Please stop crying."

He loosened his embrace and I lied down to the bed, taking him with me. I rested comfortably against his chest, and he kept his arms around me.

I looked up, and he ducked his head down to nuzzle my cheek.

"You know that Victoria didn't commit suicide, don't you?" I finally brought that topic around again.

He nodded and rearranged his position so that we lied side by side and in eye level. "She was ecstatic about her pregnancy; she couldn't stop talking about it. So the possibility of her taking the baby's life was out of the window."

"Who was the father?"

He shrugged, "I honestly have no idea. She never answered and I didn't push. Jane knows, she was her best friend and I thought since she'd confided in someone, then it's fine."

"Edward, what happen with Jane?"

Instead of answering, Edward brought my hand to his lips, kissing each knuckles. "What if I don't want to tell you? You're already too deep, Bella. I just don't want to add more additional burden."

"But I need to know, Edward. Since I've already fallen, don't you think I should enjoy the wind?"

He sighed, defeated. "Jane called me two days after the incident. She told me, someone'd been threatening her. I knew something was up, she was so gloomy and jumpy ever since that day. She saw him shooting Victoria, from behind the curtain. She said he was about to kill her too but her heard me coming so he ran, after threatening her.

She had a little boy, the most precious possession she had. So she kept silent, but, she knew it was unfair for Victoria's family and Victoria herself so she told me."

He stopped for a while, drawing in a big breath, "then her son was killed. Hit-and-run, the message was clear. I'm not that dense; I knew that person had found out."

"Who was 'him'?" I murmured.

He contemplated for a while. I kept staring stubbornly at him and he finally caved. "It was Marcus Rebagio."

The air left me, "The owner of LTC? Wasn't he killed in car-crash?"

"Actually Jane never told me any name, she only said Victoria was killed."

"Then, how did you find out?"

"When she was admitted to the mental hospital, I was the one who supply her clothes and one day, I stumble upon her diary and a letter. She kept it hidden on her coat. The letter was written for Vic, saying how sorry she couldn't reveal the truth…and she wrote that name."

"Did you tell the police?"

"No, when I found that letter, Marcus was already passed away. I wish I knew why he killed Vic. They weren't close at all, so I'm lost."

"Maybe he's the father of the baby?" I timidly asked.

He shook her head, "I don't know, Jane didn't mention anything about the baby's father and since she is now…"

I rolled to my back, "Geez, it's really maddeningly complicated."

Propping himself up, Edward looked down at me, "Just give it a rest, Bella. Marcus is gone, so it's probably no use to think about it. Right now I'm just worried about you." He caressed my cheek with his fingertips softly.

I reached up and put my hand on his neck, bringing him down to me. He kissed my lips slowly, savoring the moment.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry I over react." I breathed when we pulled apart.

"Thank you for accepting me." He pecked my nose.

He smiled widely at me, as I gripped both of his cheek on my hands. The way he looked at me was touching, like I was the most precious thing in his world.

My heart ached again. He was so handsome and kind and talented…he was everything. He deserved so much, not this kind of life.

"I wish I could do something. I wish…I wish I could do more."

He brushed my hair from my temple, "You already did. You're my more."

He leaned down and I closed my eyes as our lips met again.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid. I was, more than anything. Edward could be taken from me anytime. I knew we couldn't stay in our bubble forever…and we had so many things to investigate.

But right now I was more than content. I had him. And he had me.

* * *

**A/N**

**I just wanna say thank you for all the readers for reading, for the reviews, alerts, favs and supports. They motivates me to write. You guys motivate me. :)  
**


End file.
